Team 7's 4th member
by Seth.Smelser
Summary: Well I'm pissed at Pleakley I had to redo 11 years of my life because of him but, on the bright side I make a new friend and become a member of a Ninja team. Note only the intro and ending to the story will be a crossover but, the rest isn't. Rated T because there will be mild cursing. And I do not own Naruto or its characters. I do however own my oc.
1. Chapter 1

**The 4th member of team 7.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters Nor do I own Lilo and Stitch. I do however own my own Ocs which is my self, Kody, Rex and Crash. The story itself won't be a cross over, only the intro section will be a cross over with Lilo and Stitch.**

 **Chapter 1 The Accident.**

"So Jumba are you sure this is gonna work?" Asked a 17 year old boy who had paleish skin he had a few freckles on his face there was a mole on the bridge of his nose. He was wearing square shaped glasses over his blueish grey eyes. He was wearing a snow camo pattern cargo tee shirt. He was wearing some tan cargo shorts. Next to him was his best friend Kody somehow his mind got swapped with a normal fox so now he's in a fox body that Jumba decided to experiment on so now Kody is now part experiment. Any way "Yes Jumba knows it's going to work. Run many many simulations it should be fine. Jumba even give you Evil Genius's guarantee. What could go wrong." Said a purple 4 armed alien with russian accent. "Famous last words before something goes horribly wrong." Kody had snickered. Jumba then fired up the machine. The room had gone dark before a weird portal opened up it lead to Seth's room in his dad's apartment. Kody saw this and ran through before anything went wrong. "Hey does anyone want some ice tea?" A voiced asked before a 1 eyed noodle like alien that had three legs came walking in carrying and metal tray that the a pitcher full of brown tea. But as luck would have it he tripped spilling the tea all over the control panel causing it to short circuit. This lead to the portal turning into a vortex that started to suck thing towards it Seth was standing near it. "Shut it down shut it down!" He yelled as Jumba fiddle with the control panel. Seth was then sucked into the vortex while screaming. "Fuck you Pleakley." Before the rift closed in a spectacular explosion destroying the machine. in the process.

Jumba P.O.V.

"Pleakley look what you did. You just made me lose little girl's relative." As he bopped Pleakly on the head knocking the one eyed alien out.

 **Inside the rift.**

"I'm going to kill him if I get out of this alive." Seth screamed before a bolt of electricity the rift had created shocked him knocking him out. As he fell through this rift his body shrank and became younger until he was roughly 6 years of age. His memory's had been sealed away inside of Rex. A legendary soldier of the galactic council. Rex's body looked like a dragon that had a very humanoid shape to his body. Rex's scales were purple his eyes were blue but were vertically slit. He had orange wings but he rarely showed them. His arms had orange triangle shaped fins the looked like they could stop a sword in its tracks as well as cut clean through steel with ease. He was wearing the futuristic body armor, he figured out how to make it change color so now it was now blue with a gold trimming. The core of it was giving off a faint rainbow glow. He had a sword mounted on his hip at the base of the handle was a rainbow colored gem while the guard of the blade was designed to protect the hand from many angles but at the same time also designed to break blades that get caught in its grasp. Where they were going nobody but god knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto or its characters. I do own my ocs.

 **Chapter 2 A New Beginning**

 **In the forest outside the Konoha walls**

"Crash report. Have you located source of the disturbance?" The ANBU captain spoke over a earpieces. "No sir but I'm still looking. I'll report my findings when I get anything. Crash out." Crash had said into the mic. The agent had the leaf headband on his forehead his hair was white, skin was a normal peach like color for a caucasian he was wearing a hoodless cloak he had a sleeveless grey shirt on. Fingerless gloves that rode up just past his elbows. Greyish Jeans, ANBU grade sandals. Katana mounted on his hip. Then the air grew full of static before the rift opened spitting out an unconscious and younger Seth. 'It's a kid.' Crash thought as he moved closer to where he laid examining the body. Checking for vital signs. 'Good he gots a pulse. But he couldn't have been the source the disturbance. I should report this.' "Crash reporting in." "Go ahead." "I found an unconscious boy looks to about Naruto's age. He doesn't seem like he's from around judging by his clothes. Should I bring him back to Konoha for further study?" "Hmmm... Bring him back. And take him to the hospital we got people there who will be ready to examine him." "I'll meet you there. Crash out." As he shut off his communicator then placed the boy on his shoulder before head for the hospital.

30 minutes later at the Konoha Hospital

Crash had arrived carrying the kid on his shoulder. He eventually spotted the captain wearing his mask.

 **Inside Seth's mind...**

"Come on wake up." Rex Had said trying to wake him up. But then the Figment of Seth started to give off a white smoke as his body began to shrink and become youthful In this smoke you could see his memories before this smoke suddenly rushed towards Rex before it latched on before it forced itself into Rex's body. Seth had begun to stir and the world they were in began to fade.

 **outside** **the mind scape. Just outside the room Seth was in.**

"So what are the results?" Crash asked. "Well the kid has a damaged chakra system but there are multiple pockets of chakra each a different color possibly corresponding to each of the chakras: water, earth, lightning, wind, fire. The pockets are very small but they're circling the largest pocket mostly likely his main alignment, lightning." a doctor said. "And is there anything else?" Crash asked with an eyebrow raised. "Yes actually. We found a couple odd number seals they aren't very strong we've tried to remove them but they kept coming back. My guess is who or whatever put it there doesn't want it to be removed. Other than that he seems to be a normal kid." The doc finished. "Uh, what happened?" Seth groaned out. "Seems like he is waking up. We should go check on him." Crash suggested. And with that said they went to check on him.

 **Inside the room Seth is in.**

The handle on the door starts turning catching Seth's eye so he looks towards the door to see Crash and a doctor come in. Crash had decided to sit down in a chair as he let the doctor check over the kid. "So what's your name kid?" Crash asked trying to start a bit of small talk. Seth just looked over to see the swordsman. "Seth." Was the response he got. "I have a question." This got Crash's attention. "Where am I? And who are you?" "My name is Crash and you are in the Konoha hospital." Crash had answered. "I have to go I got business to take care of." Crash had finished before he poofed. "So when can I leave?" Seth asked. "In a hour I just running a few test to make sure everything is fine."

 **A few hours later outside the hospital somewhere in the village.**

 **Seth's P.O.V.**

I was wandering around the village trying to get used to where I was until. "You deserve to die you beast!" I heard someone yell from an alley way. "No Please don't. I don't want to die. I don't even know what I did." I heard another voice it sounded like a terrified kid. I quickly ran towards it. I saw black hair woman holding a knife attacking a kid with blond hair. This was the point where some unnatural force had taken the wheel without me knowing. He made me rush towards and tackle the woman. "Hey leave him alone he's only kid like me." I managed to knock the lady over making her drop the knife. She turned to see me protecting the kid. "You why would you protect this monster, this demon?" She yelled at me before picking up her knife and tried to attack me. This is when I blacked out. I woke up later with that kid standing over me. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and whiskers on caucasian skin. "Thank you. I would have been dead if you didn't save me. By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" He said while offering me a hand up. "My name is Seth Smelser nice meet you." I replied taking his hand. "So Naruto what are you doing out here don't you have a home?" This cause his eyes to tear up. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling." "No it's not that it just reminded me of something." "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." "Thank you, you're the nicest person I met." Naruto said as the tears disappeared from his eyes. I spent the next few hours talking to him getting to know him he wasn't a bad person we practically became friends. I really couldn't figure out why people wanted him dead. After all he looks like a normal kid minus the whiskers.

 **Crash's P.O.V.**

Crash was watching Seth from the rooftops. Where he saw the whole scene play out where he defended Naruto from that lady. He then reported what he saw to the ANBU captain. "Crash reporting." "What is it Crash?" "You remember that kid I brought to the hospital?" "Yeah, why what happened?" "Well apparently this kid is a hero type. He managed to fight Kira off of Naruto. And she had a knife." "Are you kidding me this is her 5th attempt this week on killing him. I don't understand why she isn't on trial." "I think it be best if we kept these 2 together. That way we can keep an eye on both of them." "Now that might not be a bad idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Team 7's 4th member**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Seth P.O.V.**

"It was very kind that the hokage gave you an apartment and signed you up for ninja school. But why did he have to sign me up as well? By the way thanks for letting me stay with you." "It's no big deal. It's the least I can do. Besides it's the right thing to do because one day I'm going to be hokage. Believe it." Naruto said. Once I heard him say that I started chuckling. "What? What's so funny?" "It's just that I never expected you to say that." I gave him my answer. "Naruto I think I'll meet you at the apartment later I want to go explore some more possibly outside the walls." "Oh okay just remember apartment C3 building." "Oh I won't forget I wrote down the address." "Well, I'll see you later then." I waved before I went off towards the gate. I went through the gate and walked around the wall. Until I found sword lodge in a rock.

I don't know what made me go up to it but I put my hands on the handle and started to pull on the sword. At first it felt like the blade wasn't going to budge but them it felt like something had let go. As it came out of the stone one side of the blade was giving off a shadowy aura, while the other side was giving off a heavenly glow. Once the whole blade was out of the stone the glow had disappeared. Along with the shadowy aura.

 **Crash's P.O.V.**

'Hmm this is unexpected.' he thought as he watch Seth from the top a tree. 'The kid was able to pull out the legendary sword that was embedded deep in that rock.' "Okay who ever is out there I know your there." 'Shit how did he know I got to move I probably can get away with the headhunter jutsu.' I quickly did the headhunter Jutsu. But I dropped a empty sword sheath I supposed to drop off as I made my escape. I managed to get to the other side of the village. "crash reporting." "Ah, yes Crash what did the kid do now." "You remember that sword that was stuck in that stone outside the walls." "Yes I know the legend of the Konoha sword, the who is worthy of the power may withdraw the sword from the stone and use it to it's full extent." "Well apparently the kid pulled the sword from the stone."

 **Seth's P.O.V.**

After I felt that presence left. I saw the sheath on the ground I went over and picked it up and studied it. Something just made me blindly trust that the sheath would fit the sword I got. I put the blade into the sheath. Apparently it seemed to fit perfectly. I stood there in surprised at this fact. I just stood there waiting for something to happen but nothing ever did. I pretty much stood there looking like an idiot. Well when I eventually did get out of my shock. I carried the sword back to Naruto's apartment. By the time I got back it was dark. When he saw the sword he just stared like he wasn't sure what to say exactly. Then he opened his mouth like he was going to say something but then he just shut it. "If you wondering about the sword I'm still just as confused on how I got it." "Oh, okay then. Anyway if your hungry there is some Ramen on the stove. Tomorrow is the first day some I'm going to get some sleep." Naruto said sleepily. "Okay then sleep well. I'm going crash on the couch." I'm surprised that the apartment was pre furnished. Naruto went to bed, while I went to the kitchen and took some ramen from the top of the stove. After I ate I passed out the couch. Tomorrow was the first day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Team 7's 4th member**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The first day part 1**

 **Seth's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I had felt different I remembered falling asleep in my clothes. When I looked at my clothing it was different. Instead of the clothing I fell asleep in I was in something that looked something like a uniform. The shirt I was wearing was white its had a chinese dragon printed in black with a gold trimming outlining the dragon this dragon was circling the weird red swirl I saw all over the village on the backs of people. My pants were white and had a black strip on the outside of both pant legs. On both my legs were pouches. It felt like something was in them. When I opened them up one was full Shurikan, the other full kuni. I closed the pouches. Then my stomach grumbled. School didn't start until 8:30 so I had an hour and a half to prepare while looking at the wall mounted clock just above the door. My stomach had growled again I then went to the kitchen I went to the fridge and took out some eggs cracking them open into a pan and started to cook them. But then I started to wonder when did Naruto buy food? While I was scrambling the eggs.

After I finished cooking the eggs I made enough for me and some for Naruto. When I put the eggs onto 2 separate plates. I ate my eggs then went to the room Naruto slept in and tried to wake him up. "5 more minutes." After 15 minutes of trying I got him up. He walked out to the kitchen while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes fully dressed. He went to the table took out a chair. I watched him wolf down his eggs. Once he was done with his eggs I saw him look up at me with a weird look in his eye. "What the heck happened to your clothes? Don't tell me there is a dress code." He yelled putting both of his hands on his head. "Yeah I don't know I just woke up like this." "Now that I think about it you look like an actual ninja. Minus the headband. By the way what time is it?" Seth said as he looked at his wrist like he was looking watch. "And I always forget that I never wear a watch." I said looking up at the clock on the wall seeing it is already 8:00. "Oh crap we better get going we only got 30 minutes to get there." I quickly put that sword on my back and rushed out the front door. Naruto was already there. We soon quickly left for the school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Team 7's 4th member**

 **chapter 5**

 **First day part 2**

 **The academy**

 **Seth's P.O.V.**

Naruto came running into the school through the wooden door before Seth. "Haha. I win you owe me ramen." Naruto said. "I told you I wasn't racing. I was only running cause I didn't want to be late." I panted out. There were a 4 people 2 at either table by the enterance. 3 of them were looking at their clipboards directing students to their class room. One had his set down on the table. I reconized the man it was the same man that had brought me to the hospital 'Crash' he was reading a book about swords. Then I felt that same energy signiture I felt before multiple times coming off of him. Naruto went up to him. This got his attention and put down his book. I followed after Naruto. "Name?" Crash said as he picked up his clipboard. "Naruto Uzumaki! And one day I'm going to be hokage!" Naruto said. This got him alot of eyes looking at him. "Is that so?" "Yeah." "Well, I say go for it. Any way go to room 303 its on the third floor your teacher will be Iruka Umino." Crash said incuraging him. Naruto then went off to the stairs.

He then saw me. "Well looks like someone is in a hurry to become a ninja. Name?" I gave him my name. "Well its your lucky day looks like you will get to stay with your friend your in the same class." "Thanks." I said before walking away Naruto was standing by the stairs waiting for me so in the end we walked to class together. Were we met the teacher. Once everybody had show up the teacher had closed the door. "Ok everybody my name is Iruka Umino. I will be your teach for roughly 4 years maybe more if you fail to graduate. So I sudgest you get used to seeing each other because this class will stay together for 4 years. Now every body there should be a scroll under your desks. I want you to take it out and start to study the contents of that scroll. "

At the end of the day me and Naruto went back to his apartment. My mind was worn out. I just collapsed on the couch. I started to laugh on the inside. I think I'm going to like it at the academy.


	6. Chapter 6

**team 7's 4th member**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Failed**

 **Seth's P.O.V.**

Its been 4 years since me and Naruto met and started at the academy. As I grew older my clothing seemed to changed it grew with my body and a small bit of purple mixing into the black of the dragon I know had the sword mounted on my hip. Naruto's wardrobe had changed a bit he still orange as heck. But I didn't mind it.

"SETH! PAY ATTENTION!" this snapped me out of me day dream. "Ah!" I fell out of my seat onto the wooden floor. This got the whole class to laugh except Naruto. "Now Seth I want you to answer the question that is on the chalkboard." he then step away from the front of the board. It was a complex looking math problem. But I knew the answer. "So what is the answer Seth?" Iruka sensei had asked me.

" X equals 4 Y equals 9 and Z equal 3." Well looks like someone has been paying attention. Ok students I like to inform you that the graduation exams will be coming up tomorrow. So I suggest you rest up and be ready by tomorrow. And no goofing around Class dismissed." Iruka sensei said. Once that was said its turned into a mosh pit at the door everybody except for me and Naruto; was trying to get out at the same time. While for me I went by a window in the room and opened it before climbing through onto the roof. "You coming Naruto?" he then saw me looking through the window then he looked at the door to see students still fighting to get through it. It took him a second to realize what I was doing trying to avoid the mess in the door. He soon went through the window and I closed it behind him. Iruka saw this he was smirking.

 **The next day. At the exam.**

"Ok everybody this final test that will heavily affect your results. And the final test is based on your ability to create a clones." The teachers said. Naruto went wide eye I saw fear. I knew Naruto struggled to make a clone. I struggled as well just not as bad. "Naruto Uzumaki you're up. You need to create 3 clones to pass." "Ok." Naruto then made the hand sign to create a basic clone he then began to focus his chakra. I was able to see the light blue chakra before there was a cloud of smoke once it cleared it was a collapsed clone. It didn't look to good it looked horrible it was all wrinkly and pale it looked like a very sickly. It's eyes were swirled. "What. You fail." I was the next after naruto. When I tried to create 3 clones I was only able to make one. But it was very accurate. But I couldn't get 2 more try as I might I don't have the chakra. "Ok so you can make a accurate clone, but can you make 2 more." I try but it makes the first one disappear, leaving behind two failure clones similar to Naruto. "You fail!" This didn't get me down I would try again next time. Naruto to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Team 7's 4th member**

 **Chapter 7 Shadow clones**

 **Seth's P.O.V.**

"Third times the charm." I said at my 3 attempt to graduate. It all came down to making three clones. he had managed to progress to making two accurate clones but he just can't get the third clone and it annoys me to no end. "You fail. If you can not create 3 accurate clones you will fail. Just like Naruto." I was getting yelled at by the grader. "Dammit I even had a chakra limiter seal applied." I yelled. This got the instructor eyes to widen. "What. You had a limiter seal active." "Yeah. I would have never gotten this far without it. I got too much chakra same as Naruto. He doesn't have it because he want to figure it out himself. I didn't study sealing in my free time for no reason." I yelled. "But how how did you figure this out?" "I had help from Hinata and her Byakugan." I answered. " Naruto, Seth I want to see Crash after school with Iruka Umino. Dismissed." "What, that stalker is here too!?" I said putting my hands on my head. "Come on let's go." Naruto said while grabbing me getting my attention. He then pull me back to the classroom.

 **30 minutes later.**

"Sorry about the wait. We had to finish up the graduations. Hey wait a minute where is Crash?" Iruka sensei said not seeing Crash. "Up here." great the stalker decided to come down from the ceiling while closing his book about swords. "So Iruka did you get the two headbands?" "Yes. Now for you to do your part." "Like I said I don't break a promise. Kids make the clone hand sign. And turn off the chakra restraint seal." I turned off the stupid seal I worked so hard on everyone could feel my chakra spike up. Then I made the clone hand sign. "Now add this little bit." he added the tiger sign. Then he did the full jutsu very similar to the clone jutsu. Ram, Snake, Tiger. "Shadow clone jutsu." and boom there were 4 of him. Naruto had did the same thing he seemed to pick up almost instantly. Once he completed the jutsu suddenly 7 Naruto's appeared. They didn't look bad they looked identical to the real one.

"Okay so you showed us a different way to summon a clone. What's the difference?" I asked. "I'm glad you asked. I'll show you." He then tossed a rock to one of them and it caught it." "Wait there actually solid?" "Yes kid they are solid. Now are you going to try it?" I gave the sign of giving up and just did it. I managed to get 4 clones. "Now I want you to know to know that this jutsu is forbidden because it uses a lot of chakra. Now congratulations you pass." Crash said before reaching for the two head bands he then gave both me and Naruto one. "Come on naruto let's go get some ramen to celebrate." I said as I walked over to a window. I opened it and went through it. "Race you to Ichiraku ramen." that made him go diving through the window and jumping down to street level I soon chase after him and quickly take the lead.

 **Crash's P.O.V.**

"I was not expecting that. Is that a regular for them?" I asked. "Most of the time mainly to avoid the doorway traffic." "You know those kids made me hungry now." then then released his shadow clones. "You coming?" "Yeah I'm coming. Just finished off adding them to the list."

 **Seth's P.O.V.**

"I win." I said as I entered the ramen shop through the curtain just before Naruto. I went and took my seat and he took a seat next to me. "Well hows my two favorite customers." "Hey Teuchi. I'll be having beef today. What about you Naru... Wait isn't that Sasuke?" I said while pointing. I saw what appeared to be a white man with black hair, eating some ramen. I then saw the neutral lips turn into scowl. "What do you want losers?" I heard him say as he moved one of his black eyes to look at me. "What are you doing here?" "Trying have a peaceful afternoon. Now leave me alone." "Here you 2 go. Beef for you and pork for you." Teuchi said giving me and Naruto our ramen. We both dug in though I do wonder where the heck the heck does put all the food he eats. Sasuke left a while back. Once we were done eating and the bill was paid I remembered needed to submit our passport photos. "Naruto you should head home, I'll meet you there later I got something I need to do." "What's that?" "You remember the passports." "Oh yeah. You do that then." Naruto said before he ran off. I quickly ran off to drop off the pictures.


	8. Chapter 8

**Team 7's 4th member**

 **chapter 8**

 **A forgotten figure.**

Seth's P.O.V.

I had arrived at the hokage's tower and went inside. The secretary at the desk was typing something out. She had brown hair and she was wearing glasses. "Ah excuse. Where do I submit mine and Naruto's passport photos?" this got her attention. She looked up at. letting me see her green eyes. "The hokage's office is down the hall that way first door on the left." "Thanks." I say as I start walking my head started to feel light headed. But I shook it off as nothing more than being tired. I continue down to the hokage's office. I arrived at the door. I started to knock but then I felt my head throb. "Come in the door's open." I opened the door and walked inside. Then I saw the old man smoking from his pipe. "Yes what is it that you need?" He asked me. "I came to drop off Naruto's and mine passport photos." I said as I handed him the envelope with the photos. Then my vision went blurry before it went black and I collapsed.

Hokage P.O.V.

What he just collapsed after he gave me the envelope. What this the boy has a seal similar to Naruto's but instead of being comprised from even numbered seals. It's comprised from odd. "Somebody get in here preferably a doctor."

 **In the mindscape.**

Rex's P.O.V.

I hope the kid is okay I haven't talked to him in 6 years. Something was stopping him from seeing me. And I haven't been able to leave to see what's going on its like something is keeping me here. But I also noticed that his mindscape has changed over the 6 years it turned into a forest. Wait it could have been the vortex. "Hello is anyone here in this forest?" I heard a voice I recognized. It was the kid. "Yes." I called out "Follow the marks and you will find me." I've been making marks that lead me to this clearing. There was one thing I was still able to do I was able to see and hear what the kid does and sometimes I get control. But hey it comes with a few perks. Heck I learned how to create jutsu. I even left the one I just finished carved into a rock. Rat, Dragon, Tiger, Dragon, Hare, Dragon, Dog, Dragon, Snake, Dragon. With a little note I don't remember writing . it read 'Use this jutsu to bring out the dragon from within and to call me when needed." When the kid was starting to enter the clearing at the heart. I tried to get closer but something had driven me away not by my will.

Seth's P.O.V.

Hey where did that voice go. Then I saw a rock with hand signs carved into it. I went up to it and studied it. I then copied the hand signs until I had perfectly memorized them. But once I did the forest I was in began to collapse. I soon saw a bright light shining right in my eyes. "Why does the sun have to be so bright?" I moan out. "Hey he's waking up." I heard the oh so familiar voice of Naruto. "Seth what happened, they said you collapsed in the hokage's office and why is your eye like that?" "Wait there's something wrong with my eye. I need a mirror." I yell jolting up apparently there was a mirror on the wall opposite of of the bed. I saw in my reflection my left eye it had a vertical slit and had turned from the normal blue it was to a weird purple. "Naruto what day is it?" "Oh crap we're going to be late. For the teams." "Go then I'll meet them later. I promise." "But..." "Just go you knucklehead! I don't want you to be late because of me." I then did the hand signs of a shadow clone but I added one more hand sign boar. I only produced one solid clone but this one was special. I remember seeing a modified version of the shadow clone jutsu in that weird world I was in. It was carved on one of the trees. "Go with Naruto. I got a feeling something is going to happen without me there." "Yes sir." "Now I suggest that you get going." "Yes sir." the clone said before running off after Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Team 7's 4th member**

 **chapter 9**

 **The formation of team 7**

Right by the enterance to the hospital.

 **Seth's clone's P.O.V.**

I can't let the boss down. "Hey kid stop get back to your room." I heard the only male nurse say. "Oh come on I'm going to be late. I got to catch up to Naruto and find out who is on my team." "But you're still recovering." "I know that's why I am a shadow clone. My boss is sending me in his place." I said. "Put him down Yoroi he's telling the truth. His Chakra is way to low to be him and besides he's still in his room." "Yes Dr. Hyuga." And with that said I was let go. I then took off like a bull out of hell running as fast as I was. when I made it to the academy Naruto was about to enter. I then wound up tackling him through the doorway. "What the hell is wrong..." He then saw me. "Told I catch up. I wouldn't miss this for the world." "There you two are. You're late! Get your lazy butts to room 303 we can't start without you two!" Iruka had yelled at both of us. "Yes sensei." Me and Naruto said in sync. I then looked over at Naruto and smirked. He did the same to me. "Race you there." Then I took off and so did he. We came barreling through the door of the room. "Will you two lover birds knock it off and take seat so we can get started?" I heard an annoyed Sasuke say. "LOVE BIRDS." Naruto yelled. Naruto got reckless and started to charge at Sasuke. Only thing was that he was stopped by Crash who stopped his fist. "Okay now let's be civil. No need for fighting." He said. "Oh come on. Why are you here?"

"I was giving a D rank and that was to make sure no students try to go at each others necks. Until the teams are chosen." "Okay everybody settle down." but nobody heard Iruka sensei but me. "EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" He yelled getting everybody's attention. "Okay that's better. Now every one I want you to know do to the fact that we have 10th student one of the teams will have a 4th member. Okay Team 8 will be: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Team 10 will be: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." "But that means..." Sakura said pointing around. I really don't understand how Naruto loves her. Sure she might pink hair and green eyes going for her but that's about it. "Team 8 and team 10 your jonin sensei are here." "Team 7 one your jonin sensei is running kinda late." "Wait so there's more than one then who are they?" Sakura asked. "Well your look right at one." Crash said happily. "No I'm going to get stalked even more." I say out of panic putting my hands on my head. Then I make the hand signs to release myself. "Release."

 **Crash's P.O.V.**

Hmm this kid sent a shadow clone in his place. "Well looks like someone was a quick study. He figured out the jutsu's purpose. My guess would be that he's still at the hospital recovering from yesterday but he didn't want to miss finding out the teams. So he sent a clone in his place." I got hand it to him. But wait until he gets here. I looked at my watch and put my other hand up counting 3 2 1. And here comes the kid looking like he saw a ghost. "Glad you could join us. I hope you didn't mind the present I left you." I say with a smirk. "I fucking hate you right now." "I bet you do. But you'll get over it."

 **Seth's P.O.V.**

God damn him. How did he know those things terrify me. Then I felt something touch me I forgot to shut the door. "Twilight come here girl." Crash said I was knocked over by a giant ass spider it was black and orange but it also had the colors of a sun. "Good girl." Crash had said before he began to pet his spider on his head it seemed to be liking it sorta like a dog. Everybody's eye's went wide. "What haven't you seen a guy pet his dog before." he then made the hand signs for release then he touch his spider. It shrunk down to the size of a small dog similar to Kiba's dog just a little bit bigger. Before it started to turn into a mostly black dog it had a circle on it back it looked like a sun rising or setting among that black fur. Crashed had reached into a pouch he had on his leg and pulled out a milk bone and gave it to the dog before it vanished in a puff of smoke.

 **30 minutes later**

 **Crash's P.O.V.**

Ah, what's taking Kakashi. Bet he's still at the memorial I'll give him 15 more minutes. Might as well go take care of something. I started to leave. "Hey where are you going?" "Bathroom." I gave my answer before I left. I really did head to the bathroom.

 **Seth's P.O.V.**

I saw Naruto grab the eraser from the chalkboard. He then opened the door I saw what he was doing. He wedge the door open with it so when the door is opened even more it will fall I seen him do this before. I saw Sakura yell at him. Then I gloved hand I thought it was Crash. The door opened and head popped in and it wasn't Crash. And the eraser fell on his head. Naruto was laughing, Sakura was apologizing for Naruto's stupidity, I had face palmed and Sasuke was staring out the window. "Hmmm... how do I put this? My first impression of this group... you're a bunch of idiots!" He looked around the room trying to find someone. "Hey where Crash?" "Right behind you. You're late again. What's the excuse this time." "Well I..." "Let me guess you could find your stupid book. Can't you go at least 30 minutes without it?" "Everyone I suggest you go on the roof. Me and Kakashi will be up there in a second." We all went up there I had a feeling things were going to get ugly. We all heard sound of fighting metal clashing. Until they both came to the roof. Crash was covered in scratches while Kakashi looked very tired.

"Sorry about that we had to take care of something." Okay I pretty much got a solid idea of what happened. They fought it out. "Okay. Now that this is over let's get to know each other." "Maybe you should go first." Sakura said. "Yeah Kakashi why don't you go first." Crash encouraged. "I'm not getting out of this am I." "Nope." "Fine. I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate? I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future? Never really thought about that. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies." "Dammit you created a loophole." "Then why don't you go."

"Fine. My name is Yoroi Dosu but I would prefer that you call me Crash. I like weapons and those who don't quit. I dislike those who will give up without a fight. The hobbies I have is studying weapons and trying to locate their flaws so I can improve them as well as read books about swords. My dreams for the future is to find my sister she went missing during the attack on the village 12 years ago. Her body wasn't found it's like she disappeared after the fight that night. I know she isn't dead her dog tags were never recovered. I haven't seen her since." Crash finishing what he said with a tear in his eye . "I feel bad for you." Sakura had said Putting a hand on Crash's back. "Don't I need to get that off my chest." "So who will go next?" Kakashi asked. "Oh me me me me me." Naruto said as he raised his hand. "Fine you go." "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is ramen, especially the kind at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. What I dislike is the three minute wait after you pour in the boiling water. My hobbies are eating ramen. And my dream... is to be the next Hokage!"

"Ok who's next?" "I guess I'll go then. My name is Haruno Sakura. What I like is (looks at Sasuke) or more like the person I like is (looks at Sasuke) and my dream for the future is (Looks at Sasuke and squeals). What I hate is NARUTO!" When Naruto heard that he fell over in disappointment. "Might as well do this now. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I dislike, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It is pointless to talk about "dreams"...That's just a word...But one thing I have is determination. I am going to restore my clan and there is a certain someone who I have sworn...to kill." Sasuke says. "I'm going to guess that this man is the man who destroyed your clan." Crash said in response. Then he looked at me.

"Well I knew it was coming. My name is Seth Smelser. I like being with my friend Naruto, and the ramen from Ichiraku. What I dislike is you stalking me Crash." I said as I pointed at him. "My dream for the future is to find out more my past and find out about who this strange Rex person is." "Oh yeah I remember you telling me about those weird dreams." Naruto said to me. "Well now that we know each other a bit I want to see you at third training ground at 5am sharp. Oh and by the way don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." Kakashi said before he vanished into a cloud of smoke. "I suggest that you actually eat a very light breakfast. He's going to be late. I know him too well." Crash said before he to did the same vanishing act Kakashi did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Team 7's 4th member**

 **chapter 10**

 **The Bell Test.**

At the third training ground at 5 am...

Naruto and Seth were walking. They were both groggy Naruto was trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes he was wearing a green backpack. Seth was stretching out his arms. His sword was on his hip. There was a 3rd pouch on his other hip it contained a basic med kit and a few smoke bombs. Sakura was arriving as well she had a bag full of kunai and shurikens with her. She was trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. While Sasuke he looked like he been awake for about an hour. He was eating an apple. While Crash he was just arriving in his usual equipment nothing special except for the fact that he brought his dog Twilight. He was holding a styrofoam cup of coffee. He then stopped drink from the cup before he threw it in a trash can. They all met up on the training ground Kakashi's was nowhere to be seen.

3 hours later...

"Oh come on where the hell is he?" Naruto asked. "Like I said he was going be late. I give him another 30 minutes before I go looking for him." Crash had said.

30 more minutes later...

"Oh come on. He shouldn't still be at that one place. Come on Twilight you remember his sent right?" Crash had said. Twilight had nodded before taking off with Crash in tow.

5 minutes later...

Crash's P.O.V.

Me and Twilight had arrived at the the memorial stone near the training ground. I saw Kakashi standing right in front of it. I walked up next to him. "I know you miss them. But your late you can visit after they finish the test." "I know. We should get going." "You did bring the bells right?" "Crap." "Your lucky I came prepared just in case this happened." I said as I pulled out 3 bells."Here. You remember what to do." "Of course." This is where the conversation ended and we went to rejoin the group.

Seth's P.O.V.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi. "Sorry I'm late guys, a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way." Kakashi said. "Really were you doing it on your hands at most it takes me an hour to lap this village and I did it twice." I yelled in anger. 'hmm kid look serious.' "Calm down so we can start your training. Your goal is to take these bells from me. Note this test has 75% chance of failure." Sakura was counting the bells. "But there is only 3." "Correct one of you will be sent back to the academy. While the others will continue on. Your goal is to get a bell before noon. If you don't get a bell you will be tied to a post and forced to watch the other's eat."

"Now begin." Crash said out of nowhere. Everyone went into hiding except for Naruto he tried to take Kakashi head on with shadow clones. "I'm going to get a bell I won't be sent back to the academy. Believe it!" But Kakashi had to prove him wrong. "Leaf Village Secret-Finger Jutsu...1,000 Years of Death!" he then stuck his fingers up naruto's butt launching him into the stream that ran through the training ground. But Naruto was determined. He did a shadow clone jutsu under the water he had a plan, not fail. Naruto came out of the water followed by his clone one of them snuck up behind Kakashi and grabbed him but Kakashi had substituted a clone for him causing naruto to fight himself.

I knew something had to be done to stop the madness. So I called out "Who wants ramen?" That got them to stop fighting but, there was a few draw backs I was swarmed by Naruto's going "Me me me me." I had a strange sense of deja-voo. I saw Crash sitting on a tree branch with his dog Twilight watching the action as I tried to figure out which one was real as I punched them. I ended up punching the real Naruto causing the jutsu he used to disperse. "Ow, what the heck was that for?" "Trying to make sure your not Kakashi. Now come on we need to find the others I have an idea." "Wait isn't that Sasuke? Oh crap Naruto go find Sakura I'm going to watch what's happening here." Naruto ran off into the trees as I watched the battle unfold. Sasuke tried going for the bells it started with a kick which was blocked followed by a punch which was also blocked coming back to Sasuke kicking with his other leg causing Kakashi to lower his guard by before to block that one aswell. But let Sasuke slip in and touch a bell before Kakashi backed off. He then did his fire ball jutsu.

When this occurred my eye that had the vertical slit went weird I was able to see Kakashi do a few handsigns through the fire ball. Before that man had plunged into the ground. I watched as Sasuke. I performed the shadow clone jutsu creating 3 clones. I told them my plan Naruto and Sasuke would keep Kakashi distracted while I snuck up under ground and pulled him down while one took the bells took the bells took the bells Sakura was there to provide some cover fire of shurikens and Kunai. There would be a few trade offs of the bells to throw off Kakashi. Then they did the jutsu I saw Kakashi use on Sasuke. I stayed above the surface. I saw that Kakashi left Sasuke alone so I went over to him I started to help him out of the ground despite his protests. Then I told him the plan. For once I actually seen him agree.

I looked for Crash he was still in the same spot with his dog watching. I then pulled out one of my message Kunai I wrote on the piece of paper before I threw it at the bark next to him. he looked at and then gave me my lips are sealed hand signs. I then let out a look of relief. Naruto came back with Sakura or well running away from she looked pissed. "Sakura knock it off we need him for the plan to work." "Plan what plan?" I had explained my plan to get those bells from Kakashi. "I understand but why do I have to work with him?" "If you don't I'm not buying you ramen. And I can become a living hell when I want to be." "Okay fine I'll work with him but don't think I'll like it." "I know you said it enough already." "Wait I have a question how are we going to get Kakashi over here?" "Just leave that to me and Twilight." Crash said. As he jumped down from the tree.

Twilight's P.O.V.

"Okay Twilight I need you to lurer Kakashi over into the opening." My master gave me. "Yes sir." I responded This Caused team 7's jaw to drop. "What never seen a talking dog." they all shook there head to no except for Seth wonder why."Hey just to warn you Kakashi has one to." "That's when they all fell over. Before recollecting themselves. I let out a small chuckle. Before I took off in search of Kakashi. I found him by the poles reading his book. It looked like he was really deep into it. I saw this was my opportunity to have a little fun. So I started to sprint then I jumped and snatched his book out of his hand before I ran like a bat out of hell towards clearing. With an angry Kakashi on my tail. I dropped the book the instant I made it to the center of the clearing. But I kept running until I disappeared into the trees.

Seth's P.O.V.

I saw Twilight drop the book in the clearing. I gave the go hand sign. And the plan was go Naruto had a made a few shadow clones to go in his spot he was going to stay until Sasuke finished his jutsu. The naruto clone went out in front of Kakashi to get he attention and boy did it. Sasuke snuck behind him. While I went under ground and moved towards Kakashi with my clones. Sakura remained hidden.

Crash's P.O.V.

I watched their plan play out Twilight. "Hey Kakashi. I'm going to get a bell no matter what. Believe it!" Naruto yelled before he started to charge at Kakashi. This gave Sasuke the prime opportunity to get behind Kakashi he did a different set of hand signs than his fireball jutsu. No these were similar but different snake, ram, monkey, snake, dragon. "Fire style precision wip." he then moved his hand a long trail of fire came out from his hand. He then swung his hand causing the wip to move and wrap around Kakashi. Then came Sakura's part She started to throw a few kunai one hit the strings holding all 3 bells causing them to fall. I saw multiple hands grab Kakashi's feet while another pair snatched up the 3 bells before disappearing below the surface leaving no trace then the hands let go of Kashi's feet and retreated as well. Looks like they made changes to the plan without me know.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Seth kept running under the ground he made the trade off to his first clone. This clone made a trade of with the second so on and so on. Until everybody met back at the poles That's where he popped out of the ground with his clones where everybody was waiting. The original had all 3 and he gave a bell to everyone except himself. He then released his clones.

Then Kakashi had appeared. "Hmm. Seems that you got the bells but, one of you is going back to the academy for not having one." "I wouldn't mind going back and seeing Iruka." was Seth's response. "Kakashi sensei." That got his attention. "Don't send him back. He was the reason we got the bells in the first place. He's what brought us together. So I say if he goes I go." Naruto said throwing the bell to the ground. "So do I. If it wasn't for him I would have never teamed up." Sasuke said doing the same thing. "Count me in. If they go I go." Sakura and added dropping her bell. "Hmm. You pass." Kakashi said. "In the Ninja World, those who break the rules are scum, that's true...but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum! And by the way Seth i'm impressed that you managed to copy the headhunter jutsu." "That is one of the few statements I agree with. Okay you're free to go do whatever But I want to see you here tomorrow by 11 that includes you **Kakashi**." Crash said as he turned to look at Kakashi. "Hey Naruto let's go get some Ramen."


	11. Chapter 11

**Team 7's 4th member**

 **Chapter 11**

 **First mission**

The next day...

Seth and Naruto had arrived early at the training ground they were supposed to meet at for some training. The rest arrived about an hour later and Crash showed up an hour late dragging an unconscious Kakashi behind him he didn't have his dog with him today. "Sorry about being late I had to drag him here." Crash said pointing to what appeared to be a knocked out Kakashi. But something tells me that he is awake. He then twitch and made the tiger hand sign "Leaf Village Secret-Finger Justu...1,000 Years of Death!" Kakashi had yelled before he attempted to shoves his fingers up Crash's butt. He almost succeeded but Crash had caught his hands by the wrist. "Nice try I knew you weren't out. It takes a lot more to knock you out." you could see Kakashi make a frown from under that mask he was wearing.

"Okay then anyway I have gotten your first mission." "Oh what is it. Is it to find a missing ninja, gathering information, or maybe an escort?" Crash face palmed. "Your mission is to... capture a cat." Naruto just hit the dirt with disappointment. "You'll be wearing these." he held out his hand exposing what appeared to be ear piece communicators. We each took one. "Crash where the hell are you." You could hear someone yell through the ear piece he had on his ear. This caused Crash to freeze. "You were supposed to be giving the tour to the new recruits today. Then you had the rest of the day to teach your students." Kakashi heard the whole thing. "You still work with them?" "Yeah it's not full time though. I have to go I trust you can handle the rest by yourself until I get back." "Yeah go on. Go do what you need to do."

A few hours later…

A shadowy creature quickly rushes from the opening into a bush. "This is the Hawk how many meters to the target." Kakashi said over the earpiece. "5 meters." "G...ys...I'...ge...i.. ." They could barely make out Seth's voice before it turned to static before his entire signal was dropped. "Crap. That wasn't supposed to happen. I'll go check on him."

Seth's P.O.V.

What the fuck is going on with my ear piece. Then it let out high pitched squeal then my vision went all weird before I blacked out.

 **In the mindscape**

"What the..." "Where am I now?" I then heard music coming from somewhere I soon followed it without thinking. It led me to a waterfall within these woods the water flowed freely and looked so clear, almost like it wasn't there. I kept listening to the music to hear it coming from behind the falls. I then jumped recklessly through the falls. Landing in cave behind it with a thud. I wound up scaring the shit out of some body. "Holy crap! Don't do that kid you scared the living hell out of me." "Sorry, I was just following the music." I said as I turned to see a purple dragon thing looking right at me. It had a humanoid shape but it head was that of a dragon without horns its nose was really shinny and reflective. Its eyes were like a snakes but more human if you could say that and blue. On its arms were what appeared to be orange fins triangle things but they were swept in a way that appeared to be able to clash and cut clean through a steel blade. He was wearing what appeared to armor more high tech than I was familiar with it was blue and hand gold trimming there was a multi colored glow coming from the heart of the chest piece. I could see orange wings protruding from the back of the chest piece (yes Rex does have wings he just chooses to keep them hidden mainly because they can get in the way at times and they take a long time to heal even though he does have accelerated healing capabilities. This is one of the few times they do show.)

On his hip was mounted a fancy looking sword. At the end of the sword was a fancy looking gemstone mounted to appear to be stabbing tool but at the same to have the ability to cut glass the guard of the blade was designed to block an attack from any angle. There were two smaller blades that split out designed to catch another sword and break it. "Who are you!?" "I am Rex, lieutenant Rex to be specific." "Oh okay I'm." "I know who you are I've been with you for the past 7 years." "What?" "Yeah It's a very,very,very long story. But right now I think it's time for you to wake up. I hear then calling for you. I'm just glad that I got to see you after all this time." "But wait..." I never got to finish saying that before a slap from Sakura brought me back to light. "OWWWWWWW!" "Hey guys I finally woke him up." she said while still sitting on me. "Get the hell off." I yelled before I threw her off with a sudden burst of strength. "And that's for slapping me! So what happened? Did the mission go well?" "Yeah it did we got the cat. And we returned it to its owners." Naruto answered my question.

"Why you little how dare you!" I heard an angry Sakura. She was charging at me with her fist cocked back. But when she got closed and tried to hit me with that punch I had ducked and threw her over my shoulder. She landed on her back. "Sorry Sakura I hope I didn't hurt you by accident."

Kakashi's P.O.V.

Fascinating this kid has more skill than I thought. He could have easily punched her but he didn't. It's like this kid is a different person.

"Here let me help you up." Seth had said as he offered his hand out to Sakura. She accepted his help but once she was on her feet she punched him in the head knocking him out. "Well that was short lived." "So Kakashi what did I miss while I was gone? And why is Sakura slapping him?" I heard my old team mate say. "We completed the mission. And Sakura had knocked Seth out after awakening him." "Sakura stop slapping him do you want to give him brain damage?" That got her to stop trying to wake him up. "Here let me try." Crash had reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of smelling salts. He pulled out the plug and placed the bottle below Seth's nose. A few seconds later the kid came jolting upward coughing. He put the plug back in bottle and put it away. "Always works."

Seth's P.O.V.

I was coughing quit hard from whatever he used on me. Then I noticed my vision was really gooey it was like a rainbow was melting and threw up all over everything. "Why is everything so trippy?" Then some nausea hit me. "I don't feel so good." I said before I blacked out into a void. I was alone but, then images started to appear and I was hearing sound coming from them. It felt like these images were memories of some sort. I even saw my memories of when I first met Naruto. I saw us growing up together. He was like a brother to me. "Am I dead?" "No." was the response I had received it came from a voice that sounded a lot like mine but a bit deeper and older. I looked around to where it was coming from. I know I hadn't said anything. I eventually spotted where it came from. It looked like me but he was too old to be me. "Who are you?" I yelled terrified.

He just stood their shaking his head before laughing a laugh identical to mine. "I'm you." "No you're not I'm not as old as you." But then Rex had stepped out next to him. "Kid he is speaking the truth. You remember about that story I mentioned?" "Rex. Who is this guy?" I asked hoping he might shed some light. "Like he said he is you apart of you that was lost during that accident." Rex had finished. I was just left confused. "When you turn 18 everything will be explained." The guy that says he was me said. "Look I know you don't like this. Hell I don't even like doing it this way but it's the only way it can be done without causing us to go into a coma." The strange man said. "Stop saying that I am not you and you are not me. We are to different people." "Fine my you go ahead and believe that. My job here is done for now and now you have to go back." But before that happened I felt the images and memories flood my mind.

Strange man's P.O.V.

I watched myself fade from the room me and Rex are in until he was completely gone. "Rex, make sure I don't get myself killed. You should be able to talk to him more freely and he should start to be able to use some of your form. At least the ability to breath fire without the requiring those hands signs. Well I got to go back with the remaining to make sure they remain intact." I say as I faded away to back where I needed to be. I'm just surprised Jumba's machine had split my soul in two. But it left the younger cocky side in control. When he becomes my age our souls should fuse back into one but I have no guarantees. (I know this one is obvious on whom it is but the younger one has no idea and well I don't want to be switching between young and old.)

Crash's P.O.V.

I was trying to get the kid to wake up but then his stomach started to glow. Before it revealed the seals I've seen once before. The 13 and the 7 seals were the only ones showing but then I saw that those seals started to warp and then break before merging into the 9, 3 and 1 seals. Then a weird smoke started to come off of him it was a light blue before it rushed towards his throat mouth and chest. But at the same time I felt major instability in his chakra signature I felt like it was mutating I felt something adding to its Yin and Yang chakra signatures. (Pronounced yong). Something tells me whatever is causing this doing it when he can handle it. Then the kid jolted upward coughing before he coughed out bits of smoke but it was a different color this was a very light grey. "What did that bastard do to me?" "Who?" "I don't know who he was. But he did I can't even describe. But what it left me with is this killer head ache it's like something is trying... ACK." He yelped out of pain as he gripped his head before he blacked out once more.

"I'll take him to hospital. Naruto you should come they might need to ask a few questions. I can't answer." Naruto gave a nod in agreement. Before I picked up the kid and put him on my shoulder to carry him to the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

**Team 7's 4th member**

 **chapter 12**

 **At the Konoha hospital...**

 **Crash's P.O.V.**

"I need ." I say. "Yes Crash I was just getting back from lunch. So what can I do for you?" he then looked at Seth. "I assume something is wrong with the boy. You want me to take a look at him?" "That's the main idea." "Follow me." So I followed my friend Hayate to an examination room where he told me to put the kid on the bed. He then made the hand for the Byakugan before his eye's changed and he began to examine him. "Hmm… This is different from the last time I saw him. It looks like 2 new pockets of chakra had opened up. But these two pools have also cross over I think you already know what it is." "Correct I do." "Good because I noticed something in his chest it seems to be a sack of some sort it's partially connected to his stomach. While his throat and mouth it seemed to developed a fire resistance. There is also a palatal valve similar to a dragon's connect to it." Hayate said. "Oh yeah I remeber that that was my first mission we were to be transporting money. Until we got ambushed and lost that cart. We would have never found it that day if it neer happened."

"Hey what are you talking I wanna know?" "To make it simple to you. Your friend somehow got dragon DNA and chakra mixed in his system. But it doesn't seem to be causing any harm infact it seems to be aiding him." "Cool!" "Yes I know its facinating now you can take your friend and go all he need is some rest and time for his body to adjust. He should be back on his feet in no time. Just make sure he gets plent of fluids and he should be fine." "Thank you Mr. Hyuga." Naruto said before he went and picked up Seth to take him home. I stayed. "Crash." "Yeah?" "Don't use those smelling salts you have again their expired the ammonia had knocked him out." "Well I guess it was about time to get rid of them." I said as I took the smeeling salts I had; out and threw them in the trash. "I guess I'll see you around Hayate." I said before I left.

a few hours later at the Konoha memorial...

When I had arrived at the memorial I found Kakashi just standing there staring at it. "Kakashi!" I yelled trying to get his attention. He didn't even move so I walked up next to him to investigate. To my surprise he was asleep standing up. That is some pure dedication. Well time to break it. I reached into his pocket and pulled out his book. It didn't seem to wake I was about to pull out his bookmark until a hand stopped me. "I wouldn't that if I were you. I'm so close to finishing it." I left it alone and gave the book back even though I didn't want to. Kakashi put the book back in his pouch. "Now that you got my attention what do you want?" "I came to talk about Naruto. I think he's going to try and get a C rank mission." "Okay I say they all ready especially Seth. He's really been trying his best even when the odds are against him."


	13. Chapter 13

Team 7's 4th member

Chapter 13

Crash's family.

Seth's P.O.V.

"Uh, what happened?" I moaned out after waking up on something. I shook my head trying to get some sense back. I was in Naruto's apartment. "Hey glad to see you're finally awake." I heard the, oh so familiar voice. "Naruto?" I said kind of groggily "Yep it's me." "What happened?" "You blacked out after the earpiece Kakashi gave you malfunctioned. And well Crash took you to the hospital I came with him. The doctor told me to take you home. So I did. And that's about it." "Okay thanks from putting me partially in the loop." I said in a sarcastic manner. "We need to head to the daily mission place they can't get it without us." "Just give me a minute." I said as shifted my feet to the floor my muscles sore from disuse. I then got up and stretched out my arms and popped my back. "I was pretty much good to go until my stomach protested with a few hungry growls. Naruto started to laugh a bit before he tossed me an energy bar. It looked homemade it had a mixture of nuts and berries. But I also noticed something in it that looked like jerky. I quickly bit into it thinking it was going to probably taste kind of gross but I was wrong it didn't. Only thing was that it had a weird aftertaste. But heck it was very filling I'll say that.

Well after I finished it we went to the team training ground. On the way there I noticed a box painted like a rock following us. I was starting get frustrated by this as when we sped up it sped up. I got sick of it really quick and decided to throw a kunai at it. Causing the box to explode and for 4 kids to appear in its place coughing as the cloud of smoke dissipated. "I think we used too much gunpowder. Anyway boss how did your friend see through our disguise?" The lead kid asked Naruto. "Easy you moved too much and rocks aren't square." I said giving him an answer. "What do you want Konohamaru?" The kid was wearing a yellow shirt with the leaf village symbol on it he had green goggles on his forehead much like Naruto used to wear when we were in the academy. His black hair sticking out from the middle of them. He also had shorts on they had a few patches. The other 3 were 2 boys and one girl they were all wearing goggles like Naruto used to wear. The girl was wearing a pink shirt with a red loose fitting jacket that looked sorta like a scarf and wearing tan pants. She had orange hair in 2 pigtails that were standing straight up. Then the two boys one of them had black hair that was flattened out he had glasses and a runny nose must have been allergies. His shirt was a dark navy blue with a grey blue running along where the zipper was. He also had tan shorts on. The other boy reminded me a lot of my stalker sensei. Similar blue eyes similar silver hair. It was like looking into the past, very creepy.

Only thing different was that his clothing was the opposite color of my sensei and, the fact that he didn't have a sword instead he carried a dagger. "Hey kid." I said towards The kid that looked alot like crash. "What's your name?" "Troy. Why do you ask?" "You remind me of my sensei Crash." "Oh you must be talking about my uncle. I've been staying with him ever since my mom disappeared." he told me. "Anyway boss you said you were going to play ninja with us today." "Sorry Konohamaru were running late to get our mission." "Aw but you promised." That when I decided to say screw it made a shadow clone for them to play with. When Naruto saw what I did he copied. "There now we can be in 2 places at once. Come on Naruto we got to go." We left the clones to play with Konohamaru and his crew. We had ran to mission building.

When we got inside we saw the rest of our team heck even Kakashi who was reading his book. Crash was their with his dog Twilight. "Hey Kakashi look. Looks like you not the one that is late this time." He didn't bother looking up from his book. Then he let out a little chuckle a bit or maybe that was his book that made him do that. He then closed it and put it away into his pouch. "Well now that everyone is here. I think we can bring in client." "Send in the client." The hokage yelled. I turn to see a paper door sliding open to see an old man who had glasses wearing a straw hat drinking from a bottle sake. "Hu? I thought I hired ninjas not bunch of snot nose brats and one's a runt." "I feel bad for the one he's calling a runt." Naruto said before he looked around… I had my hand up counting down from 3 2 1. "Hey why I oughta. I'm going to kill him!" Naruto yelled in a pissed off manor. Kakashi had stopped him by pulling him back. "Naruto we're here to protect the client not harm him."

" I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown. Until I am safely home in my own country and my latest bridge is done I expect all of you to protect me even if it cost you your lives! Also I expect to see you at the gate tomorrow morning. Because that's when I need to leave." And with that the man left. Leaving us with Crash who was looking rather pissed at Kakashi for reading that in public. So he took out a lighter a placed it under the book and lit. But instead of burning the book it just poofed it was a shadow clone. "Thousand years of death." I heard Kakashi's voice cry. But Just mere inches from Kakashi sticking his fingers up Crash's butt. Crash had caught Kakashi by the wrists before he pinched a nerve in Kakashi's arms making them go limp.

This caused the Hokage to start laughing. So while Crash and Kakashi stayed the rest of team 7 left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Long Road to the Land of the Waves.

It was early morning roughly 9. Me and Naruto had woken up and gotten ready for today. We quickly ate before we gathered our tools. But when I helped him gather his tool. I noticed the weight of his kunai it felt like it was a few pounds heavier than mine. I had dismissed it and put it in his bag. I had packed my bag last night. I had a first aid kit in mine along with a sharpening stone and my kunai and shrunken sets. Naruto had a similar set up only difference was that he had packed some food and water along with a rope. Well anyway once we finished we rushed to the gate. Once we arrived most of the team was there and Crash had his dog Twilight with him. Only one missing was Kakashi so we had to wait but Kakashi showed up 5 minutes after we arrived with the client. This surprised me and Naruto we thought it was an imposter. So we attacked Kakashi catching him off guard. But Crash had to pry us off him. "Ok, why the hell did you two attack Kakashi?" "That's not Kakashi he's never on time unless your dragging him behind you." "Part of what you said is true but, Kakashi is always on time or very close to being for any mission that isn't a D rank. I found that out when I joined the ANBU." Hearing this caused us to stop fighting him.

"Well now that you two are done screwing around. Can we get going?" "Yes we can Turan." And with that said we all left once we got deeper into the forest outside the walls of Konoha I noticed Kakashi and Crash looking at a puddle for some reason. Then Twilight had waddled over to it and started to pee in it. But then 2 Ninja had emerged from the puddle covered in dog pee and started to attack the client Kakashi and Crash had jumped in front of the client and took the blow but then 2 chains had come out of these mysterious ninja's hands and wrapped around them and crushed them making bits of our senseis explode well Crash actually poofed I didn't realize it as a shadow clone. Sakura was screaming her head off Naruto had froze. The Ninjas turned to face Naruto they had launched their chains at him. I had tackled Naruto out of the way, while throwing a shuriken at the chain causing it to get stuck to a tree. Saksuke threw a kunai to help pin the chain. But it didn't stop the ninja apparently the chain had snapped freeing the two they then charged at the client once and Sakura was standing in front of him but they just pushed her out of the way. I watched the Ninja about to strike our client. So I lunged at one in hopes of taking them down I felt something extend from the guard around my wrist. When I landed it felt like whatever it was plunged its way into the back of one. Then Kakashi had appeared in front of the other one punching him in the face knocking the guy out.

A few hours later...

Those ninja were coming to. We had secured them to a tree using their own chain. Crash had come out of tree line and started to pet his dog. There was an awkward silence between the 6 of us. Until Crash decided to break the silence by saying. "Well you might be wondering why I and Kakashi had you thinking we were dead. To be simple it was so we could figure out their target and make sure it wasn't a random attack. And I think our client has some explaining to do. Isn't that right Tazuna." "You payed for protection from bandits not ninjas. This now classified as a B rank now we can now leave. I can understand you must have had their reasons but I want to know why." Kakashi had finished what Crash started. "Fine I was hoping to explain this when we got to to bridge. Looks like I can't avoid it now. My country's economy is being held by a man named Gato." "Gato, Gato, Gato. Where have I heard that name before? Oh I remember Gato Shipping and Transport." "That's his cover truth is he is a ruthless murdering criminal who employs gangs and teams of shinobi and traffics in drugs and contraband. Right now he's draining every cent out of the country. The only way to stop him is to complete the bridge it will allow free trade. Driving Gato away. But I understand if you turn away now. Leaving you with the guilt of leaving a poor country enslaved by fear to never be free once more." Tazuna had said is a sad mocking way. I had to say something… I had opened to speak but nothing came out. "No way! I'm going to see this mission all the way through, an ANBU never goes back on a mission they take." Crash had declared. "Wait you're an ANBU?" This surprised Tazuna. "I'm a part time agent to be specific." Looks like he got more than he expected. We then left those two ninjas tied to the tree. Soon we were continuing on our long journey to the land of the waves.

(I've said it wouldn't be a crossover but I can't help it Seth is missing his fox friend Kody a lot. "So does this mean he'll come into the story?" Seth asked. "Yes he'll come into the story." "Finally I can see him again I really do miss him. By the way how is going to join into the story?" "I can't tell you that ruin the story." "Fine." A defeated Seth said as he walked away.)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 meeting Zabuza the demon of the mist.

"Okay everyone we need to be quiet now I have to shut off the engine so we can go undetected." "Yes thank you friend for taking this huge risk. Now if you look to the port side of the boat you'll see the huge bridge I am working on." "Woah. It's huge." Naruto yelled before I put my hand over his mouth muffling his voice. "Are you trying to get us noticed." I hissed through my teeth. "Sorry." Naruto had whispered.

Once we made landfall we got out of the boat Tazuna had said goodbye and we heading in the direction of his house. The air felt heavy with energy before I heard Kakashi yell duck. Everyone ducked their heads though Tazuna had to be pulled down so an oversized sword had flown overhead and embedded itself into a tree. I turned to look at it. There was a ninja wearing a headband from the village hidden in the mist. His mouth and nose was covered in bandages he had mountain camo arm and leg warmers on his feet were what looked like military boots his pants you could see the vertical seams of his pants he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Well if it isn't the demon of the mist Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi had said. "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. The copy ninja one who's said to copy over a thousand jutsu." "Kids get into the cross formation protect the bridge builder." Crash had ordered "Twilight stay with them they'll need your nose." "Ah Yoroi Dosu the lightning elemental. Looks like it's my lucky I get to kill two birds with one stone." Zabuza said in a monotone voice. "Let us handle him." they said Crash drew his sword and Kakashi lifted his headband revealing his other eye. It was red and had what looked like 3 yang symbols on it. Sasuke was very surprised. At seeing this I probably could guess what is going on in his head but

I can't seem to shake the feeling deja-vu. I don't know why.

Meanwhile back in the Lilo and Stitch universe one week after Seth was sent flying through… "Okay evil genius has portal device working again. Now all we need is a strand of his DNA and we should be set. Kody you'll be going in after him. You're the only one capable of locating him. Only thing is their might be side effects from dimensional travel." Jumba had said. "What kind of side effects?" a 2 tailed orange fox who was wearing a collar and a metal backpack said. "Becoming younger the chip I put on your collar should protect you from memory loss. But not from the reverse aging. Only thing evil Genius can guarantee is that your body needs to be the same age before you left to come back their should be no side effects from the return trip. I hope your ready and the shape changing armor will do it job." "It better but other than that I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Send me in." Kody said as the armor extended from its compact form on his back to surround his whole body and his 2 tails included. Once the armor finished surrounding his body he looked like he was a robotic two tailed kitsune. Jumba had put a hair sample of Seth into the dimensional locator. It took a second but it found his genetic signature then the portal opened revealing a swirling tunnel with a light at the other end. The fox then jumped into the rift the machine had created. Before it closed.

Naruto's dimension where we left off… an eerie mist had soon rolled in and Zabuza had disappeared into it "there are 8 targets. Throat , spinal column, lungs, liver, kidney, heart, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery. So many voices what vital, vulnerable place shall I choose?" When he said this my eye started to hurt until I blinked and all of a sudden I was seeing in reds oranges yellows and blues I was seeing 8 body though one eye but only 6 through the other.

"Okay I think my vision has gone screwy I can only count 6 with one eye but I see 8." That got some attention. "Seth your eye it's giving off a purple glow." Naruto told me. I then drew my sword I had a bad feeling that… "He's behind us!" I yelled as I spun swinging the blade behind me. I cut what appeared to be Zabuza but once I slashed through it fell to the ground with a splash. I read about his. It was a water clone. My hand started to feel tingly as my head started to pound. I felt something forming in my empty hand. It felt like a kunai I normally used. But it felt lighter and warmer than normal. I saw Kakashi and Crash fighting Zabuza. Then they fell into the lake I then saw an orb of water go around Zabuza had his hand on this orb. Then I saw a puddle rise up in front of him creating a clone of him. "Get the bridge builder to safety his clone is limited by his chakra."

"Very smart. I suggest you do what your sensei says so I can kill you another day." My anger was flaring upwards. And before I knew it I was rushing towards the water clone barely aware of my action. But when the clone swung its giant sword. My body it broke apart into a blue electrified smoke avoiding the hit or so Naruto told me. When I reached the real one I swung my sword in rage Zabuza had pulled out his sword to block my attack but I got sword into the gap that his blade had I used it to propel me over his sword letting me come swinging down with the kunai I was aiming at his neck but he pulled back making nick his check. He let go of that water prison orb thing causing it collapse around Kakashi and Crash freeing them. I was grabbed by the neck. "DEMON WINDMILL SHADOW SHURIKEN!" I saw him catch a shuriken. But there was a second one flew in between me and him nicking him on the other cheek making him loosen his `grip. Letting me retreat using smoke to break free and get back to the group.

Kakashi's point of view.

'How does he know that fighting style? The only one that not even the sharingan can predict?'

Crash's P.O.V.

'Was that what I think it is? The way of the dragon sword. I thought no man could do it unless… Why didn't I realize it sooner. His eye was a dead give away.'

Seth's P.O.V.

Once I got back to the group I felt my whole world fading away into darkness. I soon blacked out as far as I can remember.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A few hours later… "Uhh what happened?" "Guys he's waking up!" I heard the oh so familiar voice of Naruto yell. I looked over to see him poof leaving the room empty. I soon heard a door sliding open. My vision seemed normal. "Seth." as I saw a pink blur rush towards me. "You had me so worried." It was Sakura and she was hugging me. "You know this is proof you don't like Sasuke." I said wittily. I was clonked on the head. "Why you little how dare you say that!" Yep there goes the classic banshee scream. Good thing I'm able to shut my ears off when need be or I be deaf by now. 'Big head no jutsu.' I thought "WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING IN MY EFEN EAR!? NOW HOLD STILL WHILE I FIX THE DAMAGE!" I yelled at Sakura I think gave her temporary hearing damage. I was glad I studied some basic medical ninjutsu. So my hands started to glow a faint green then I laid a hand on Sakura's ears. "Okay what's with all the yelling? And why are your hands on Sakura's ears?" Kakashi said.

"I hit her with a point blank big head no jutsu for yelling in my ear. Now I'm fixing any hearing damage I might have caused." "Fine and now seeing that you're up once you're done breakfast is ready. Then I want to see you outside." Kakashi then left. Once I finished my work on Sakura I got another clunk on my head before I went downstairs to see some eggs on a plate. I quickly ate them. I had cleaned myself up before I ran outside. I saw Crash and Kakashi standing next to each other. I saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura who was rubbing her ear. "Okay now that we are all here we can start teaching you chakra control. Follow me." Kakashi said and we followed him to some really tall trees.

"I want you to climb a tree." "Ah sensei how is this supposed to teach us chakra control." "Ah very observant you'll be doing it without your hands." "And how are we supposed to do that?" "Chakra Crash do you care to show?" "Actually let's make this interesting. Lets race to the top and if I win you will be on time for 2 months. If you win I'll buy you the book in the series your read when it comes out. What do you say?"Crash responded.

"I can agree with those. I accept your challenge. But why do you want to race?" "I'm bored and besides, it will give the kids something to try and beat." "Fair point let's do this." I saw them both make a hand sign and soon the bottom of their began to glow. "I'll start it so it will be a fair start okay. When I say go you will start running." I said and they both nodded their heads. They both took a tree and I went in between them."3,2,1. GO!"

I watched as the two ninja ran up the tree going as fast as they could go. Crash was in the lead for a few minutes until Kakashi had passed him, but Crash had quickly caught up it was a back and forth race to the top but kakashi came out on top first Crash just millisecond behind him. Then they jumped down. "Okay I think we took that a little too far but heck I had fun." "Anyway now that you've seen what masters at it can do it is your turn to try pick a tree and take a kunai mark the highest point you get up to and after you beat it." Kakashi had said as he pulled out 4 kunai. "I suggest you get a running start since it is your first time." Crash added. For me I chose a spot between to really close trees. I started to run at one and when I got up on its side I did a backflip onto the tree behind me followed by a front flip on to the tree in front of me. I repeated this until I was halfway up until I lost my concentration by a few squirrels throwing nuts at me making me fall. I fell onto my back knocking the wind out of me.

Crash came up to me a looked at me while I was regaining my breath. "That it one way to climb a tree but it's not reliable as you just seen. Channel chakra to the bottom of your feet. But I liked what you were doing." He said to me with a smirk. This was going to be a very long day.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (plot/filler)

Sakura had gotten this training down really quick while me Naruto and Sasuke we stayed at it until we mastered it. I was one of the last to complete the training. I eventually had to ask both of them some advice. But I managed to make it to the top and come down. Sasuke went back to the bridge builders place me and Naruto had stayed to to train. We didn't go home that night; we fell asleep in the trees the next morning we met a young woman she was picking herbs she said her name was Haku. And well Naruto started you a conversation I had made a few shadow clones and jumped into a lake near by. I starting to pull some fish from the water with a few other clones while one went to get wood. When the clone came back I had set up a fire and started to cook the fish Naruto had ended conversation with Haku when he smelled the fish cooking. Haku had left with the herbs she gathered. Naruto told me that Haku was actually male. I doubt it if he was then my logic of genders it out of whack. But I swear Haku's sent similar to Sakura's they possibly could use the same shampoo but, I feel there is something more.

I got a feeling that we'll meet again really soon. Anyway me and Naruto soon started to dig into the fish I caught. Once we had our fill we went back to the bridge builder place I got another hit on the head from Sakura when I entered. "That's for not coming back last night." I yelled but at least she learned to be a bit quieter when she does it. Anyway Kakashi gave us a break to recover. So well I took it. I decided ask Tsunami if I could help with dinner I had remembered a recipe from my home. She gave me the okay but wanted to know what the dish was it was gumbo. Crab gumbo to be specific I then proceeded to pull out the large crab I had caught earlier when fishing. She looked at me in surprise. But then it turned into a smile of joy.

Later at dinner…

"What's that smell?" I heard Naruto ask. "Gumbo." "What's gumbo?" He asked me. "A dish from memory I don't exactly remember where I learned it." "Well it smells really good. When is it going to be ready?" "It's just about it needs a pinch of salt. A little pepper. And done. Naruto can you gather everyone to the table? I'll bring the food." Naruto ran out and managed to bring out the pot full of Gumbo. One it was set safely on the table I took everyone's bowl and pour gumbo in it. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all stared at it. Sasuke looked it in disgust same with Sakura. While Naruto looked at it with curiosity before he took a spoonful and put it in his mouth. His eyes went wind before he started to wolf it down. "Well looks like someone likes it." Sasuke started to eat it see as Naruto was loving it. Soon Sakura started to eat it was well. Kakashi and Crash had already began. Naruto and Sasuke were eating like crazy they just finished their 4 bowl. "I want some more!"

Those two said in sync before they puked. "Okay if you're going to puke you should eat anymore" "But I have to beat Sasuke." "And I have to stay ahead of dobe." That's when I saw the eyes of rivalry between the two show as they looked at each other you could see the lightning clash between the 2. "Oh knock it off you to were all going to protect the bridge builder tomorrow. And I would prefer that your still in one piece while we're doing it." this caused about everyone in the room to chuckle except for those 2. After everyone was done eating I helped Tsunami with the dishes before I headed up to bed. On my way to my room I heard some crying. It was a faint sob of grieving but curiosity had gotten the better of me so I had to follow it I followed it to the room of the bridge builder's grandson: Inari. I decided to peek inside I saw the boy on sitting on his bed holding a photo it was like the one in the dining room but it wasn't torn I could see a 4th person in the picture but barly from my angle. My best guess on who that man is… "Why did you do it? Why did you have to die daddy? Why? Why did you have to stand up against him why? Why did you try to be hero?" He sobbed. Sad story on what happened to the man I wish I could help him. So I went to Naruto's and my room to get some sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 battle on the bridge

It was morning we were heading out to the bridge to protect the build. I had left a shadow clone to stay with Naruto he apparently was still sleeping. And the Tazuna's family. I went to the bridge with the rest of the team.

When we arrived I notice a lot of the workers dead on the bridge. I got that same feeling that sense of dread coming over me when I first met Zabuza. Though this feeling isn't as strong as it was. Soon I saw a cloud of smoke pop out of nowhere Zabuza and what appeared to be a hunter nin from the mist. "So we meet again Copy Ninja and Lightning Elemental." Zabuza said Sasuke stepped forwards and attacked Haku who effortlessly dodged. "Haku will destroy your student." Thing have quickly accelerated after about 15 min. Soon Sasuke was surrounded in an ice dome made of separate ice panels. Soon I heard Sasuke scream in pain. Then came a cloud of smoke from and fireworks shooting from it which seemed to steer themselves towards the icewall making one of the panel shatter. I then saw a shadowy figure move inside the dome before the panel reformed.

"You dobe! How do you think you can help from in here?!" I heard Sasuke yell. Figures Naruto would do something that stupid though the firework missile idea was a good one. My eyes were starting to act up so I blink but when I opened them, The world was in completely different colors reds and oranges against a bunch of blue.

I whispered over to Sakura to cover for me I created a shadow clone to stay with her while I rushed over to the dome. I was keeping track of which mirror held the real one.

The next attack run I grabbed the fake hunter I was soon pulled into the mirrors.

Naruto's P.O.V.

The hunter was making another attack run but this time was different I was seeing white being pulled behind him. But once the run was over I saw Seth in a mirror with Haku in the rest. "Seth!" the nin that was attacking us looked surprised to see him in there. He quickly ejected him from the mirror into the center with us. "Hmm I didn't expect someone to infiltrate my ice mirror while I'm using them. It was good move but it won't happen again."

Seth's P.O.V.

"Naruto I got a plan." Sasuke had said "Out of all of us Seth is the only one capable of getting out and attacking the mirror's from outside. I need you to create more clones can you do that?" "You better believe it I can keep going forever. The real question is if Seth can do that smoke trick again?" Naruto gave his response. Before he turned to me. "I don't know but let me try something."

Inside Seth's Mindscape…

"Haven't been here in awhile." "I'll say. I had to call you into here." "Why?" "So I could help you with you smoke ability. As Well as put something that went missing back. Now come here." Rex had said to me and I complied and came to him. He then laid his hand on my head before there was a light blue glow. Before he was gone. "Rex? Where did you go?" "Over here. Trying to finish this jutsu. It's called Draconic evolution. Its supposed to work with multiple types of releases but, it's supposed to be strongest with a chaos release. But it's not finished so it doesn't work yet. Now I have to send you back." "Wait how will I talk to you again?" "Well you can meditate deeply to see me or well you can sleep."

Outside the mind scape on the bridge…

Naruto's P.O.V.

Seth's eyes are glowing? "Kasai sutairdoragon kemuri rasshu" (Fire style Draconic smoke rush)

He said while making an unknow hand sign. Before his body broke apart into a light blue glowing smoke that slipped outside of the dome while it hammered on it from the outside.

"Move you idiot!" Sasuke yelled while pushing me out of the way. He took a needle to the neck before he collapsed. I quickly rushed over to him. His eyes were red similar to Kakashi's but with less marks in each eye. "I promised myself I wouldn't die until he was dead." "Why? Why did you do it?" "My body just moved. You know I used to hate you. Promise me you'll *Coughs up blood* complete your dream."Sasuke said before he died. "Sasuke I used to hate you to.

"He struck one blow at me without any sign of shirking… Sacrificed himself for you. He was a shinobi worthy of the utmost respect… who in order to protect someone he cared about threw himself headlong into what he knew full well was a trap." I didn't move I felt anger starting to boil in me I felt a new found power start to flow through me. "Is this the first time a comrade of yours has died. Such is a ninja's path." "Shut up…" I started as I felt this power becoming even stronger starting to take over. "I'm never gonna forgive you for this…" I felt my body start to shift as my body adapted to this evil energy. Then I snapped. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled. I saw a red chakra started to swirl around me and take physical form. I felt it taking over.

Kakashi's P.O.V.

No it can't be this chakra has the seal been broken? No but the seal has loosened the 9 tails is chakra is slipping through. I have to finish this. I'll use my ninja dogs sniff him out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Seth's P.O.V.

"I recognize this energy how on earth did it get here." I hear Rex say. "I'm glad to see he's still alive." 'Who are you talking about?' I thought in my head. "Just an old friend who went missing. And I suggest you move. The dome is going to collapse." as he said that I felt the dome I was standing on start to shake I quickly jumped to avoid getting caught in the rubble.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" I saw Naruto yell as he punched Haku in the face cracking the mask. The dome had collapsed as its source of chakra had moved away from it. "HE HAD A DREAM! TO REVIVE HIS CLAN!" Naruto yelled once more punching Haku in the face once more this time breaking the mask clean off. Revealing that girl who Naruto still thinks as a guy. The next punch stopped short. "Why? Why did you do it." Naruto said sounding a lot calmer his chakra seemed to go back to normal. Haku started speaking but I turned my attention back to Zabuza. He was caught up in a bunch canines. "...I have no more use. Zabuza has no use for a broken tool." I caught the end of what Haku was saying.

I had to chime in. "That may be true but a broken tool can be fixed and made even stronger. You and Zabuza could come to Konoha and become ninja's there. You won't have to run anymore and you will have a steady work." "Hmm I like that idea kid. It's about time that me and my daughter (Yes I made Haku a girl) should settle down." Zabuza had said I was talking pretty loud now that I think of it. "Wait Daughter!" Naruto shouted while putting his hands on his head and started to panic realizing he punched boobs. I was laughing my ass off at this sight but, around this time I noticed Crash was missing.

"Hey Kakashi, where's Crash I thought he was with you?" Kakashi looked around and had a bead of sweat drop from his forehead realizing Crash wasn't there.

"ZABUZA! YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD!" "Gato. Why are you here and why are they here?" "To kill you I was never going to pay you. Demon of the mist. Your couldn't even do your job. But maybe you can kill a few of them you be doing me a favor."

That's when I heard Crash and another voice say. "Dynamic entry." I saw Crash kick one of Gato's personal guards in the face. While I saw another figure who had black hair that was rounded in a dome white skin he was wearing this hideous green jump with both ankle and wrist warmers that were colored orange.

"Woo way to go Guy sensei. I knew you can do it. Hey Naruto, Seth what's up." a smaller guy clone said. "Hey lee want to help?" "Yosh! The flames of youth are always willing to help." "Good we need you to go help rally the villagers and bring them here." "Yes sir." Lee yelled before he took off as fast as he could to get to the village. "I am sick of this going on longer than it should be. Kill them!" Soon the Mercenaries began to charge at us I made a few shadow clones with their swords drawn we charged it to the mercenaries. I started to swing my sword around killing off the mercenaries. Clearing a direct path towards Gato. Kakashi had released his dogs that were holding the swordsman in place.

Soon I watched as Zabuza rushed towards Gato I was able to see his chakra and it took the shape of a pissed demon head behind him. Soon the massive sword was drawn from his back ready to cleave whoever dared get in its way in two. Those who were foolish enough were struck down without mercy on the blades way to its true destination. Gato who was looking terrified as if he met the Shinigami himself. Just as Gato was about to killed something burning came out the sky and crashed into the crowd of clones and mercenaries. It obliterated a bunch of clones as well as severely injuring allot of those goons. When the dust settled in the center of crater lay a metallic two tailed fox.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 A forgotten friend.

In the crater laid a metallic twin tailed fox. But then the metal on the creature seemed to retract onto its back into some weird pack on its back allowing a clear view of it. "It looked like a very young red forest fox a very rare sight but at the same time I had a feeling like I've know this fox for a very long time. On it's neck was a collar with a tag on it that said Kody. Reading this caused my head to hurt like hell. Making me grab my head in attempt to dull the pain.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I saw Seth holding his head screaming in pain. I don't know what was causing it but I knew I had to act quickly and I got him out of the crowd of thugs. Gato was dead cleaved in two laying in a pool of blood.

Seth's P.O.V.

Images of me and that fox were flashing before my eyes voices of promises. But there was a third person thought it was more like a ghost behind that fox in all those images until the fox vanished.

Naruto's P.O.V.

Seth looked very shaken like he'd seen a ghost or something. Whats going on with him. "KODY!" he yelled before he turned into smoke and broke free from me. I watched as his smoke self rushed to that fox and picked it up before rushing back and collapsing next to me. "Hey Guy's Sasuke's alright." I should care about what happens to him but I'm more worried about Seth.

"Runaway!" I saw one of the surviving mercenaries yelled as he jumped off the bridge. "Yosh run from the unifying power of youth." I heard Lee yell.

"Yeah stay away from our village." Inari finished. Soon all of the mercenaries had fled and the villagers had cheered knowing they freed their land. We stayed until the bridge was done though Seth hadn't woken up and he was still holding onto that fox like it was his lifeline we couldn't separate him from it we had to carry him home but at least with help from Guy and Lee. But funny thing was Lee was hitting on Sakura all the way. I wounder what did they name the bridge after this. Anyway once were arrived back home me and Crash had taken Seth to the hospital. He was still unconscious.

The a doctor had taken him to a room and started to analyze what was going on with him. "Well I found the problem. His mind is processing suppressed memories. But on the bright side it's almost done he should wake up any minute." "Okay well that's good to know I thought I was carrying a dead body on the way back. Also did you get anything from that fox he won't let go?" "Yes actually it apparently used to be human. I'll tell you more about it later."

"Uh, my head I feel like I tried to run through a brick wall." "You're finally awake." I said hugging him. Crash had come from behind a curtain along with the doctor. He reminded me of Hinata maybe their related. "So everything seems in order you'll be cleared to go in an hour. But recommend that you get plenty of fluids and sleep." "But wait, what exactly happened?" "Let's just say your mind got overloaded from a misdone genjutsu." "Oh okay then. Also I have a question, why is there a fox on me?" Crash cringed I knew I had to speak up."I'm not really sure. But you did call him Kody. Why is that?" His eye's went wide as if he was remembering something. "He was a missing friend and a loyal companion. It hurts too much to go into further detail." He said. "You know how about I take you two out for ramen on me once we get out of here 3 bowls each." Crash offered trying to change the subject. So after waiting an hour or 2 we finally left. Heading straight for Ichiraku Ramen I was think about what flavors I was going to get but, there was another thing. It's like he's lived a second life but a large part of it… Nahh. Maybe some ramen might help clear his head. I wonder how Kakashi is going with the registration?"

Else where…

Kakashi and Guy were having a competetion. It was a simple game of rock paper scissors. Just as Kakashi was about to throw rock he sneezed making him throw paper instead letting guy beat him. Evening the score once more for the 100th time.

Inside Seth's mindscape…

Rex was playing the flute he carved from a branch. It wasn't perfect but it didn't sound horrible it actually sound authentic as he played a song that drifted along the wind. There was a small rustle coming from a bush. This caught his attention so he stopped playing. "Come on out I know you're there no need to be afraid." afterwards a small twin tailed fox that had armor partially covering its body jumped out of the bush. "Long time no see Seth." the fox said. "I'm sorry to say this but your talking to the lieutenant." "Wait Rex? How did you… Where are we and where's Seth?" Rex had let out a small chuckle. "Were in his mindscape. Surprised me as well but I got used to it. Now this place is a home away from home. Well I have to send you back to your body you need to wake up." Rex then did some unknown hand signs before a flash occurred leaving only Rex who decided to work on the jutsu he's been trying to finish.

Outside the mindscape Kody was starting to wake up.

At first he tried to stretch out while letting out a small yawn showing off his fangs. But he couldn't he had arms wrapped around him. "So Seth you never did answer my question where did you meet your fox friend?" "I really don't remember all the details of it. At most I remember was I had saved his life." "If you want to know you could just ask me." Kody had said scaring the group other than Naruto who was going cool and Seth who had a strange sense a dejavoo. "You can talk?" "Of course I can talk I've been able to talk sense I was 3. Now before you ask any more I want to know who are you." "I'm Crash the teach of these 2 and this here is Naruto." "Okay then . Nice to meet you. I'm Kody. And now i'm going back to my usual hiding spot." the fox said before scurrying up onto Seth's head and curling up in a position that made him look like a hat. "Guess

we're not going to get any more out of him for a while." "Okay I got one question. How the hell, are you so accepting of a talking fox?" "I've seen a lot of shit so this one around the low end of the scale." Was Crash's response "I just think it's awesome." Naruto had said.


	21. Chapter 21

team 7's 4th member

Chapter 21

The reunion of an old team

Crash's P.O.V.

Me and my students continued on our way to the restaurant. Having a conversations

On our way there we saw Iruka covered in purple paint chasing Sarutobi's grandson. "Come back here Konohamaru! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" I let out a small chuckle and made a lightning clone to help in catching him. And we went on my way to the ramen shop. When we finally arrived we went in I told the two that they can only have two bowls "One pork One meso." "2 beef." "2 chicken and mushroom." "Wait there are more flavors than I knew about why did you tell me Teuchi?" "Because their newly added.""By the way sensei thanks for getting us lunch." "Sensei I didn't even know you had it you Crash." A female voice pronounced making itself known.

I turned to see a familiar Kunoichi. She had sky blue hight tied up into a bun by a yellow ribbon. On her wrist were wrist protectors that had what appeared to be white fur sticking out of it towards her hands. She had white straps holding up her shirt. Her forehead protector was going across her chest (And no Crash is not a pervert, though, he does know a big one.) Below that was light Navy blue her pants short were the average Anbu pair. On her leg was a dagger it had the same white fur on the end of it's handle. On her other leg was a Kunai and Shuriken pouch as well as a first aid kit. Her eyes we a navy blue grey you could still see her pupils. Then I recognized her. "Oh hey Poppet long time no see." "Same how's your nephew?" "The usual. At the other end of Konoha "Nova? I haven't seen you since the time in ANBU. How have you've been?" a tan, red haired ninja said. "I've been fine Jey. I've got into an experiment along with Crash. It's to see if a second jonin sensei will help the genin grow faster." "That, sounds cool. Maybe I could get into it." "Jey, who's are you talking to?" A voice came from a side room. "It's Nova, Mira." "Well Jey I came buy to let you and your girlfriend know that the hokage called for a gathering of the 5 elementals at 2. I'm not exactly sure why but we're supposed to be in the meeting room in the tower in a few hours." "Well it's been good to see you again and we'll be there."

Back at Ichiraku ramen…

"...and that's the story." Crash finished wrapping up his story. Seth and Naruto had finished their ramen and left a while ago. "Well it's been great catching up with you. By the way did you get the message?" "No, what message?" "The elemental 5 are supposed to meet with the hokage at 2." "Oh thanks for bringing me into the loop. Well I got to go. I need to pick up my nephew from the academy today's his birthday and I already got his gift." Crash ended before he left for the academy.

With Seth and Naruto, outside the library…

"So why are we here?" Naruto asked. "I need to return that medical ninjutsu scroll I mastered what was on it. And I wanted to get some books on sealing." "Oh, well you do that then." Naruto stated as Seth went into the library later he came out with 3 books beginner, intermediate and advanced. Naruto was playing a game of shogi with Shikamaru it looked like a very even match going on. Then Shikamaru ended it with one move taking Naruto's leader (I don't know the pieces of the game or the rules so I'm going off chess.) "Hey Shikamaru." Seth had greeted. "Hey." Shikamaru lazily replied. He then looked at him noticing the books a what appeared to be a sleeping fox on his head.

"Ah whats with the books and why is their a fox on your head?" "Well the books are for a seal I never finished, my chakra storage seal, I managed to make a stable drain seal. And the fox on my head it's very, very complicated. I can tell you the story if you want to hear it." Shikamaru was about to say something but got interrupted before he even started. "Hey guys what are you guys talking about?" A very familiar voice followed by the bark of what sounded to be a puppy. The source of the voice was a dark haired boy who was was wearing a white hoody that the inside was lined with fur. On his face was fang shaped tattoos on his cheeks and on his head rested a white dog similar to Crash's "Kiba it's good to see you how you've been?" "I was doing fine taking Akamaru on a walk until we saw you. We over heard something about a fox and a story." "I was just getting to that." And with that the story is explained and both seemed satisfied Kiba especially.

With Crash…

"Happy birthday Troy." Crash congratulated "Thanks for inviting us to you birthday party Troy." Konohamaru gratefully said. "Actually thanks for coming. Then there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be." Crash said as he went to door of his home. He opened it to see a tan skinned man. Wearing fishnet undershirt main shirt is a white tank top with a red collar. Pants were black. Plated gauntlets on his fists. Red belt going across his stomach. Orangish hair. His Forehead protector running across his bicep. Holding a long wrapped box.

Next to him was a blond kunoichi she had her hair tied up. And she had pink eye shadow right by her blue eyes. She was also wearing pink lipstick. Her chest was wrapped and she was wearing a pink cloak. Her core had a dark red cloth wrapped around it. On her back was a giant fan. Her forehead protector was red and tied around her neck. She also had on high black sandals that covered most of her legs what was exposed was covered in fishnet stockings. She was holding a small wrapped box. "Jey, Mira! How long has it been?" "Long time Crash long time, by the way where's the birthday boy we got him a gift?" "Come in and please follow me." Crash let them in and he lead them to his nephew. "Oh Troy to people came to see you." "Really who?" the three then walked into the " , !" Troy eagerly said as he got up and went to hug them. "I didn't know you two were coming." "We knew it was your birthday and so we got you something and brought the gift your uncle asked us to hold onto so you wouldn't find it."

"Thanks. You shouldn't have." "Don't mention it. By the way who are your friends?"

"I'm Moegi the sexist konochi in the academy." "I'm Udon I love algebra." "And I'm Konohamaru the grandson of the hokage. But don't call me honorable grandson." "Troy you're needed." Udon whispered to Troy. "And I'm Troy the weapon expert of the group. And together were…" "The Konohamaru Corps!" all 4 declared in sync in the end. A drop of sweat ran down the 3 adults foreheads…

With Seth and Naruto…

"And done." "Okay so what is it?" "If I did it right based off the book it should be a working chakra storage seal." "So how do you know if it works?" "I don't. I'm going to test it." "So what will happen if something goes wrong?" "Well you'll probably either get me to a hospital or find the hokage but, that's one is incase it explodes or a vortex that sucks everything in is made." "Okay then but, maybe we should test it not in the apartment." 1 hour later…

"And that's why you shouldn't be making seals like that without guidance!" The hokage barked at them. "Though your seal did create storage crystals which are very rare. Your lucky to be alive, more importantly unharmed!" "Sorry lord Hokage." "Now that's out of the way do you have anything else to say?" "Actually yes I did make another seal it was a chakra limiter seal. Though I used a premade filter seal as the base when I graduated from the academy." "That I'm okay with because the seal base for it was already safe. You are dismissed." With that Seth left the office with the 5 crystals in hand.

With Crash an hour earlier…

Troy had started to open his gifts. He had received a set of shurikens from his the pooled their money to get it. He was very thankful for it. Then he opened the gift Jey and Mira had brought. Apparently it was 5 silver amulets that had a different colored gem in each one. One for each of the elements yellow for lightning, red for fire, blue for water, brown for earth, and white for air. "Ah, Miss. Mira I have question. What are these?" "There special amulets that are supposed to be shared with your friends. As long as they are worn it means that you and whoever has one of the others will always be together no matter how far apart you may be." Mira had answered. Troy just had a question mark over his head.

"There similar to your uncle necklace." She said as she took out hers so did Jey. Crash then pulled out his. They were all shaped like a triangle that had a rounded base where they were attached on the string. Each one was different color. White was Mira's, brown was Jey's, and Crash's was a solid yellow. They then placed their pieces together Crash's in between the 2 creating three fifths of a circle.

"Cool!" Troy declared his understanding. "Well I guess it's time you opened your last gift. I hope you like it." Troy quickly went to the long box and opened it after using a shuriken to cut the bow holding it shut. He then slowly removed the lid what he saw inside brought tears to his eyes but, these were not tears of sadness, they were tears of joy.

Inside the box was a Wakizashi. (pretty much a short kattan.) The blade of the sword had a green tinge you could see lines in the blade showing how it was forged and cooled. The words "May the will of fire grant you strength when needed." was engraved on one side. On the other appeared to be black flames coming out of the guard. The handle of the blade was wrapped tightly in a special chakra conductive cloth the looked like red and black scales. The guard of the blade looked like the mouth of a dragon lining up perfectly with the flames on the side of the blade. The blade over all looked like it had a lot of care, precision and thought put into it. "The name of the blade is Doragon no ishi to shidō. (Dragon's will and guidance.) I hope you like it. I spent a very long time forging it with the help of a very special smith." Troy just stared at the blade his uncle gave him. When he looked up there were tearing running down his cheeks but there was a big smile on his face. He then ran over to his uncle and gave him a bear hug.

"Thank you. Thank you." Troy said while crying. "Troy that's not all so please pull yourself together."

"Well I think it's time for and Mira to get going we got the meeting were going to. You coming Crash."

"In a bit."

"Okay then we'll see you there."

"Uncle Crash what were they talking about?" Troy had asked. "It's just the reunion of the Konoha Elementals, but I think it would be best if I taught you how to use that sword I gave you before I left so you won't get hurt before you use it in combat." Troy's eye widen. "Come one you 3 can come to if you want to hone your skills." Crash said to the rest of the Konohamaru corps.

They all nodded and Crash lead them out back to the training area. Out back there was a few training dummy to practice Taijutsu a few logs for the same thing, another log that had a whole bunch of slash marks, and finally 3 full body ranged weapon targets that were on tracks. Most of the gang was impressed. "Okay troy I'll be teaching you the first 5 basic angles since that was how I was taught." "Okay." Crash brought out his sword, taking an offensive stance and swung from his top right to his bottom left. "That was angle one angle 2 is the same motion but mirrored. Understand." Troy had nodded. Crash then position his blade towards his right middle before swinging the blade horizontally from right to left. "That was angle 3. Angle 4 is the same thing just going in the other direct. You understand?" Troy gave another nod. "Good angle 5 isn't available to flail weapons. It is stab or thrust which ever you like to call it." Crash then thrusted his blade forward before retracting it. "I want you to practice these 5 angles and always add a cure to your swing it helps keep the momentum. I will adjust what you're doing to make it more refined, but everybody has their own variation of this style." Troy just nodded.

For the next hour and a half Crash was teaching his nephew the basics of swordplay. Then the time came for the meeting he was supposed to go to. He made a shadow clone to keep teaching Troy while, he was away.

At the meeting location in the hokage tower…

"So Nova how have you been?" a familiar blue haired kunoichi asked a raven haired nin.

"I'm doing fine Poppet. I got into an experiment with Crash." "Interesting, can you tell me what it's supposed to accomplish?" "Well it's to see if have two jounin senseis to a squad of genin will improve the strength of the students." "So what are the results so far?" "Well for me I've had some luck in strengthening the team I was assigned; in both genjutsu and ninjutsu. I'm not sure of Crash's results."

Crash. P.O.V.

I had arrived at the meeting room where we were supposed to gather. I soon walked in. And 5 faces had hit me one was the Hokage obviously he had put together this reunion or wanted to talk to us about something. The others were Jey, Mira and poppet. The last was Nova, he was wearing a fishnet shirt underneath his dark orange and black shirt, his forehead protector on his waist like a loose fitting belt, Kunai pouch on his right leg. Pants are lightly colored. There was the smirk that only his red eyes brown hair could produce.

"Nova. How've you been?" I asked wanting to hug him, I haven't seen him since the start of the experiment.

"I'm doing fine Crash good to see you're still in one piece."

"Alright now that all five of you are here I was wanting to inform you about what's going to happen in a month's time."

"I believe you're referring to the chunin exams." Nova spoke up.

"You are correct Nova. I was want to discuss what you 5 will be doing during this event. Konoha will be hosting them this year and I suspect a possible attack during the event. So I want you to be on duty especially because I heard that the jinchuuriki for Suna will becoming along with his siblings. So I want you to be ready for anything that might happen. Is that understood?"

"Kia." Everyone had said in sync.

"Good you are dismissed. Except for you Crash I have something want to talk to you about."

"Yes Lord Sarutobi."

Everyone left except for the hokage and Crash. "

"Crash I wanted to congratulate you one recruiting an A rank missing Nin along with Kakashi. You two did a great thing"

"I'm guessing there is more to it other than to congratulate me."

"Yes, in fact we might have a lead on your missing sister. I have a double agent in ROOT who I can't disclose his name."

"Okay? So what does this have to with my missing sister?"

"I was just getting there my agent had found her name in the members and the dates they join. Listen well she joined a month after your nephew was born around the time she went missing. Though there was a line going through her name and next to it was Mia Cooper."

I was enraged to a new level my lightning elemental chakra started to arc across my body I was pissed. I think I might have terrified the hokage a bit. Next thing I knew I had bolted out of the tower yelling "DANZOOO!"


	22. Chapter 22

Team 7's 4th member chapter 22

With Seth and Naruto…"

A black speed trail passes both Seth and Naruto, almost knocking them over.

WHOA! What the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea." was his friend's response.

Then some laugh was heard. "Hahahaha, well, looks like someone is going to be in a lot of pain." A random Jounin had said.

"Why's that?"

"That there, was Crash and the reason why he has 2 separate entries in the bingo book. What you just saw was the avoid at all cost order. Haven't seen the thunder demon like that in years. I wonder what has him so angered. Who knows, I don't." The Jounin had said before leaving two very confused genin behind.

Crash's P.O.V.

I soon continued my lighting, dash towards the ANBU HQ in the village. I came flying in my lightning had turned red from my anger. I came flying up to the main desk. In a rage I slammed my fists down on it, breaking it in two, "WHERE'S DANZO?!" I bellowed. I think I made the secretary pee herself, it was rare to see me this angry. "I'm sorry he's not here…" she managed to mutter out before I cut her off. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT I KNOW HE'S HERE! I CAN FEEL HIS CHAKRA!" I think this time she shit herself.

"He's on the s-second floor, room 204. Just don't hurt me." I then bolted up the stairs to the room Danzo was in outside was two ANBU ROOT members. When they saw me like I was I saw them shaking they tried to stop me from barging in. But I just knocked them off to the side and restrained them with chakra restraints. My chakra color was turning black from my anger. I put my fist through the door, before tearing it down. I could see a whole bunch of other ANBU leaders in the room Danzo was up front. When they saw me they were looking at me with eyes that 'Okay, who the hell woke up the thunder demon?' I'm only called that when I am very, very, very pissed and it also do to the color and form my chakra takes around my body. I locked my eye's on Danzo. I kept stepping closer to him each step I took, he stepped back. "DANZO!" I yelled before I reeled back my fist. Before letting it fly. I punched him in the throat, making him stumble back before I grabbed him "YOU NO GOOD LOUSY SON OF A BITCH! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" "And what did Danzo do to put you in this rage?" I was starting to calm down but my anger was still present. "HE TOOK HER." "Who?" One of the Shinobi council asked me.

"MY SISTER!" this shocked the civilian portion of the council. "So Danzo tell me where Mia Cooper is before I throw you out that window." I was starting to calm down everybody saw that, but I was still mad enough that could seriously hurt somebody.

"Raccoon!"

All of a sudden a Root ANBU member wearing a raccoon mask jumped through the window when they saw me holding Danzo like I was about to strangle him. I had a few Kunai thrown at me, I just pushed Danzo forward with me still holding onto him. "Hold your fire raccoon." Danzo ordered.

This caused the agent to become confused. "Remove your mask."  
This cause a lot of confusion for the ninja and the other ANBU Agent in the room.

But Racoon did remove the mask. When I saw who was under the mask I let Danzo go. It was not my sister sure she had eyes and hair like mine but her face was wrong it wasn't my sister's.

"Damn it, you're not her! I really thought I had a good lead. Danzo you're a very lucky man, that it's not her otherwise I would kill you. I know you're behind her disappearance. I will find the truth and I will find her and when I do, I will be coming for your head that's a guarantee."

"Wait you're not going to kill me?"

"No. I'm going to go drinking with Anko."

Danzo let out a sigh of relief. "I do have one thing to say. If I catch your goons in my home or around my nephew, I will be back to thin their numbers." I said mellowing out before I left jumping out the window in search of Anko, I had a feeling that tonight was going to be a hell of a night.

Nobody's P.O.V.

"Sir. I should have told him. Otherwise, he will keep looking for me." Racoon said.

"I know, but it is better if we keep him in the dark. You are dismissed Racoon." Danzo said. The Kunoichi put her mask back on before going back out the window she came in.


	23. Chapter 23

Team 7's 4th member chapter 23

The Chunin Exams Part 1

Seth's P.O.V.

"Damn, who knew that pulling all those weeds could really drive our team apart?"

"Yeah it can be a pain sometimes with those two rivalry." Sakura finished.

"Okay I'm going to report this the hokage."Kakashi said before shushing away. "And I'm going to meet up with my date."Crash added before he went the other way.

"Well I'm going home."

"Sasuke wait…" That got his attention. "I was wondering would you like to get lunch with me?" I had my finger out counting down from 3. 2. 1. "Why are you wasting your time flirting when you could be training? To me you're just as bad as Naruto." I saw Sakura head drop. "Even his skills are better than your." Sakura had hit the ground like a rock after hearing Sasuke had went home. "You can join me and Naruto for lunch we were planning on trying out this newly opened restaurant." I offered to her but she just stood their in denial.

Then I noticed a square rock trying to sneak up on us. "Hey Naruto doesn't that rock seem oddly familiar." I said pointing it out to him. So we moved away from it back and forth it still on our tail. Then we split into two different directions making the rock stop. Giving me time to sneak up behind it. "Where'd they go?" I heard a quiet voice ask. I grab it lifting it off of 4 kids. It was konohamaru and his group. "Nice try you four. I saw clean through it." I declared but under the box was another box. I just kicked the second box off of them. Naruto then came out. "Hey bosses." Konohamaru said. "Why are you trying to sneak up on us?" Naruto questioned. "You said you would ninja with us." "Oh yeah." "So… just what is a ninja doing playing ninja?" Sakura asked with a bit of anger in her voice. Before she popped Naruto right across the face sending him flying into the fence. "What did you do that for?" Sakura had turned away. "You total witch!" That when Sakura's head did a complete 180 he eye's deprived of all care. Her body followed suit before she cracked her knuckles and punched him as well. "What the hell is wrong with you psycho hag." he yelled again.

Sakura was walking away when she heard this. She stopped before turning around she looked pissed. "Run Konohamaru! RUN!" I yelled as Naruto and Konohamaru and gang ran away from the enraged kunoichi. I quickly followed suit. They ran until they bumped into some Suna nin. One was dressed in a black, cat like suit, his face had what appeared to be purple war paint, on his back was something wrapped incloth.

The other had blond hair you could see parts of her fishnet undershirt. Her head band was around her neck. On her back was what appeared to be a giant fan. "Hey that smarks." The nin in the cat like suit said in a very sarcastic manner before grabbing Konohamaru by the collar of his shirt. He pulled his hand back as if he was about to punch him.

"Hey let him go it was only an accident." Naruto said

"Please it was my fault." Sakura had said reinforcing what Naruto said.

"Come on Kankuro put the kid down."

"Oh come on Temari why do you always must ruin my fun?"

"I said put him down." Naruto yelled.

"Then why don't you come make me." the recently name Kankuro taunted.

"You asked for it." Naruto declared before he tried to charge at Kankuro. Little did Naruto know he had chakra strings attached to his foot. So when Kankuro pulled his wrist Naruto fell back. I had caught him. "You know he did ask nicely at first." I said.

"So what are you going to do about it?" "Don't say I didn't warn you." I said before I smoke dashed at him giving him quite the surprise not expecting me to easily slip through his defences. I wound up slapping a paper seal.

His body went stiff and his arms were forced to his sides. Konohamaru was dropped.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of seals."

"What? Get this thing off!"

"Konohamaru take your friends and get to your grandfather. That seal is going to explode soon." Konohamaru went wide eyed before he grabbed his gang and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? I suggest you take a look at you your shoulder."

The Suna nin looked at his shoulder to see the seal on fire starting to near the edge.

"Your crazy! Putting an exploding tag on me!"

The flames had completely swallowed the seal the two suna braced themselves for an explosion. But it never came.

Me and Naruto started laughing at the situation. "What the hell is so funny?!"

"And this is why I love the that seal. You really thought you were going to blow up. I might be an ass at times but I wouldn't kill another ninja without good reason."

"Then what the hell did you put on me."

"One of the prank tags I came up with. Designed to restrict movement like if you were tied up and disrupts the chakra flow. Designed to destroy itself after 3 minutes." I had continued to laugh a bit more. I did stop after getting 3 more laughs out.

"Anyway no hard feeling right?" I asked then I got punched in my face.

"Okay I deserved that, and I knew it was coming to.

"Now I have no hard feelings and I liked the fake tag joke. Names Kankuro and this my sister Temari."

"Well it's nice to meet you two my name is Seth and this is my best friend Naruto." I said point at Naruto.

"I take it you're here for the chunin exams."

"That is correct."

"Well I wish you luck but, I do have a question where's your third teammate?"

"And what makes you think he's on my team?"

"I only saw one team from Suna come into the village earlier."

"You're late you were supposed to meet with me and Baki." I heard a mono-toned voice speak. I then heard a loud thump like something just fell.

The two nin had froze in fear after hearing this voice.

I looked over to where is came from It was a red haired nin who was upside down in a tree. His eyes were a very pale light green. He had a tattoo on his forehead that was kaji for the word love. His shirt was read but he had a white strap running over his shoulder. On his back was gourde.

"I'm impressed that you managed to get around his chakra strings. Not many do." The monotone voiced nin congratulated me. He voice sounded like he was very tired like he had slept in years.

"Well It was nice meeting you two but we got places to be so, bye." Temari had said before she grabbed her brother and ran.

I just stood their watching them leave and Gaara vanish.

I then noticed Sasuke getting up from the ground.

"Well that answers what made the thud." I said jokingly.

"Hey Sasuke. Want to join us for lunch?" Naruto had offered the Uchiha.

One minute they go from hating each other to to acting like friends. I will never understand their relationship.

"Fine dobe."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 the chunin exams part 2

Seth's P.O.V.

We were waiting at our normal spot for Kakashi to show apparently Crash wound up in the hospital do to a severe case of food poisoning from eating some bad dango. It was the usually 2 hours past the time Kakashi was supposed to show.

"So how do you think Crash is doing?" "I think he's doing fine. Should be better by tomorrow."

"Yo." A voice came suddenly from above.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Well I went to visit Crash and pick up a few items for you." "I believe the Crash part but not the item part." I said.

"Well believe it or not I recommended you four for the chunin selection exams." Kakashi said as he pulled out 4 pieces of paper out of his pouch and gave each one of us one.

"Note this exam is totally optional so you don't have to go if you don't want to. If you want to do it tomorrow go to the academy room 301. Give it time to think it over. And now, you have the rest of the day off." Kakashi told us before he teleported away. Well I already knew what mine and Naruto's decision's were. We are so doing it. Though I'm worried about Sakura.

But then again maybe we could ask Crash what to possibly expect during it.

"Hey Naruto, let's go see Crash." I said.

"Okay." was a simple response.

So we went to the hospital to go see Crash. When we arrived at the hospital we went inside to the front desk. Behind it was a nurse reading a book about medical theories, she put it down the instant she saw us. "How may I help you two?" She asked.

"We're here to see our sensei Crash."

"Crash, Crash, oh you mean he is in room 103, just down the hall second door on the right."

"Thank you." I said before me and Naruto went down the hall to Crash's room.

"Sensei Crash." Naruto said as we entered.

"Hey how are my two of my students doing?"

"Were doing good. Kakashi had recommended us for the chunin selection exams."

"Okay? I'm guessing you wanted to know what to possibly expect."

"Yes please."

"Well at most I can tell you is that the first part of it is always a written test. The second part it always changes the third is pretty much a tournament. That's all I can tell you."

"Thanks sensei, also I hope you get well soon."

"Thanks kids. I should be on my feet in a few days."

We soon left the hospital after saying goodbye to Crash. We soon went to the library. Though I don't exactly understand why the librarian won't allow him in when he's like me. I made a clone for Naruto to talk to while I went in. I was going to get some more books on seals there was this one that really interested me. It was a book the was co authored by Minato Namikaze and some guy name Jiraiya Goketsu Mono... I couldn't finish reading the last name it was very faded. Well the book was about advanced sealing it had stuff on how to strengthen seals of to fix them and make them better. There was also stuff on surveillance seals. You what I'm getting off topic. But I don't know why that name makes me think about the copy of 'The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja' I own. Well I checked out the seal book and went home with Naruto. I study it to hell and back with a few shadow clones helping me. I had actually managed to make a few surveillance seals. They might come in handy, who knows. Well I had filled out the form for the exam before I went to sleep for the night.

In Naruto's mindscape…

Rex's P.O.V.

"Long time no see Kurama."

The nine tailed fox had shrunken down and took a more humanoid form.

"Your a face I never thought I never see again ever since the black hole."

"Yeah I thought the same until you made your presence know."

Three hours later.

"And that's my story."

"Wow you've been through alot. It sounds very similar to my situation though I was forced in here."

"I figured as much. You know."

"What?"

"You're not as big of a jerk as I remembered."

"I'm going to take the as a complement."

"Well I should get going but, Kurama?"

"Yeah?"

"Be nice to your host it will help in the long run." I finished off our conversation and left leaving that kitsune with a bit of confusion.

I'm guess if he's here the other 8 on that ship are here and they possibly changed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Chunin exams part 3

At the academy Sasuke and Sakura had shown up before Seth and Naruto.

Seth's P.O.V.

"Come on there they are." I said leading the way. Naruto was close behind I managed to finish those thing I've been working on ever since I accidently created those high capacity chakra storage crystals. I had managed to mount them in a chakra conductive metal. I had one around my neck and Naruto had one around his. I had two left.

"Hey guys." Naruto yelled out to our teammates getting their attention. "Hey guys."

"Hey Naruto, hey Seth."

"I made you guys something." I declared, as I dug out two necklaces out of my pouch.

"Here." I said as gave one to Sakura and Sasuke.

"So you made necklaces."

"Not just any necklaces they're supposed to store chakra and release when needed. Think of it as a chakra battery just make sure you keep them under your clothes don't want anyone knowing about them."

"Come one let's head inside." Naruto yelled.

"Alright we're coming" I yelled back. We then went inside. We went up the first flight of stairs but we saw room 301 but I noticed something was wrong.

I saw Lee and his squad getting knocked around as well as his team; by some kids the looked like those guys that guard the village entrance.

"Hey you blocking the door you look like those two ninja's that guard the village gate what was their names. Oh I remember Izumo and Kotetsu." I saw some sweat dropping from their foreheads. "Are you related to them." I then heard a sigh of relief. "Then again where were those two they weren't at their station today when we walked by?"

I saw them cringe their teeth.

"But Crash did tell me they be one of proctors." I heard another sigh of relief.

"Also Lee, I think you miscounted or I'm very confused cause how can we be on the third floor if we only went up one flight of stairs."

"Now that I think about it isn't that kind of odd."

"Took you long enough to put it together I was starting to think you never see it."

"Hey Neji." I said

"Hey." He said sounding unhappy.

"Sakura chan will you go on a date with me? I will protect you with my life." Lee had ask energetically.

"No way. Your way out of hand."

Lee looked defeated.

"Lee things will get better just start small."

"Neji do a chakra pulse."

"I was just about to do so."

Soon the genjutsu on the sign changed reveal it was only 201.

"So I wasn't crazy." I declared.

Before we went up another floor.

With those two kids…

Those two went inside the room they faked was room 301

"That kid had almost blew our disguises twice he must have not been able to put two and two together or he didn't want to ruin our fun."

"Well looks like we're going to have some fun this year."

"We better I've been waiting all year for this to happen.

With Team 7…

"So here it is."

Kakashi sensei was leaning against the wall.

"Well looks like like you all decided to show up. I'm kinda of glad you did otherwise I wouldn't be allowed to let you in otherwise."

"Wait why?" Sakura asked

"These tests are meant for a full team to take part in the exams."

"Oh, that makes sense."

We all went in I had tied some of those surveillance seals to kunai which I threw around the room before anyone could figure out who placed them.

"So you guys are taking it too." I heard kiba say. "Sasuke where have you been I've been waiting?"

"Ino get off my teammate." I threatened.

She stuck her tongue at me.

"Well if you two are are here I'm assuming the other are here. I heard munching on some chips and a quiet troublesome.

"Shikamaru, Choji how have you guys been and can I get a chip?" I asked Choji handed me a chip. "Thanks."

"No problem and we been fine besides for Ino's bossiness."

"Well what about you Kiba?"

"Arf."

"You too Akamaru."

"We been good training under Kurenai sensei."

"Arf."

"Well that's great. And looks like the whole class has a reunion."

"You know can you keep it down those guys behind are from the Rain and they have short fuses and I would like to make sure that no unnecessary fight break out, like last year with waterfall and rain." I heard another voice join in. I turned to see a konoha ninja he was wearing glasses and had white hair. His shirt was a dark navy blue and his pants were a light grey Kunai pouch on his left leg.

"You are?"

"I'm Kabuto. I'm guessing your the rookies."

"Yeah so is this your second time taking it."

"Actually it's my seventh. The exams is held twice a year so this is my fourth year taking them."

He said but then I recognized him.

"Wait a minute you're that guy that's been stalking me for the past week you pedofilia bastard."

"Yeah that was probably me but I was doing it to gather more information."

He said as he pulled out some cards from his pouch.

"If you want I can share some with you."

"So what do you got on me?"

"You not much." He said to me while taking a card off the pile and and applied chakra.

"At most I got a few of the jutsu's you use and your ninja pentagram stats."

An image appeared showing me on the card below it show a pentagram that had a balanced outline, under the jutsus was shadow clones and what said a possible gekagenkia. Though it also said I was an foreign exchange student. But there was a bit of my past. It said 'I mysteriously showed up one day in the woods outside of the village, unconscious. I was brought back by a ANBU ninja. I awoke later that day and left the place. I found naruto being attacked by an angry civilian.' Though what happened next surprised me because I didn't remember any of it. Apparently I had fought her off with skill similar to a jonin taijutsu master but ended up passing out after words. After that it was like I had a complete reset on skill.' The rest was history.

"Okay, you're worse than Crash when he used to stalk me. Until he became my sensei."

"Kid! Shut up I'm trying to think!" An angry ninja yelled at me.

"What village was he from?"

"He's from the village hidden in the sound it's a newly formed village. Since this is their first time competing in the exams I'm going to assume that their weak."

"Weak!" Then that sound Ninja attacked he took a swing at Kabuto. While the blow completely missed Kabuto's glasses cracked and kabuto himself wound up throwing up. During this time I got a better look at him he was wrapped mostly in in bandages and had his headband covering his eye that much

"You better watch what you call people. Next time I will kill you."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I heard a really intimidating voice yell.

"IF YOU WANT TO GET YOUR TEAM DISQUALIFIED BEFORE WE EVEN START I'LL BE HAPPY TO THROW YOU OUT THAT WINDOW!"

"Sorry sir won't happen again." The sound nin said before he ran back to his seat.

"ANYBODY ELSE WANT TO CAUSE TROUBLE?"

Nobody moved

"NOW THEN DOES ANYBODY HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY?"

I raised my hand.

"WHAT IS IT?" he yelled at me

"Hi Ibiki." I said.

Ibiki just shook his head.

"ANYBODY ELSE?"

"Good. I will be your first instructor for the first exams. You'll be doing a written exam. You all will start with a perfect score of 10. The best eyes of Konoha will be watching you for any cheating get caught once 2 points will be reduced get caught 3 times you and your team will be disqualified. Final rule the last question will be given during the last 15 minutes of the test. This question is totally optional so you don't have to take it. But if you chose to take it and get it wrong you will be forbidden to take the chunin exams again."

"What!"

"You don't like it get the hell out. Things might have been different since the last time. But you're not lucky I was assigned it today.

Well once we got the tests we got started. I noticed a lot of the questions were really complicated, It was like they were trying to encourage cheating. Well atleast I already figured out one of the answers without cheating.

Naruto looked stressed as heck I know he's not a good test taker. I hope he's okay

45minutes later…

"Okay everyone I'll be giving you the tenth question. This one is completely optional. Should you chose to skip it you may leave now. Should you choose to take it and get it wrong you will forbidden to take the exams every again."

When he said that a few teams left.

Then the door had opened with Kankuro coming in.

"Sorry about that I really had to go."

A few more teams had left.

"Anybody else want to back out." A few more teams had left Naruto had raised his hand. But then slammed it down. "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I won't run. I'll accept this bullshit question! Even if I risk ending up a rookie for the rest of my life ; I'll still become lord hokage even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness I don't care! I'm not afraid of you!" Naruto yelled out

"He's right this question is pure bullshit I'll take I'm with you Naruto!" I backed him up

"If he's with him so am I.!" Sasuke said with a rare real smile on his face.

"You can count me in." Sakura agreed.

"I'll say it again this decision can affect you for the rest of your life are you willing to take the risk? Quit now while you still have the chance." Ibiki said.

"I never go back on my word because i'm going to be Hokage. Believe it!"

"Anybody else?" still a good portion of the teams had remained thanks to Naruto

"Anybody who is still here you…

Pass the first part of the exams."

"But what about the tenth question?"

"There is none other than accepting or refusing it."

"So you're telling me the other questions were pointless?"

"Not quite they were there to test your abilities to collect information without getting caught. We knew the questions were more difficult for a genin to answer. We actually expected you to cheat so we hid three chunin in the crowd that had the answers. The three chunin had stood up revealed themselves."

"Oh that makes sense."

Ibiki had then removed his headband revealing his scarred scalp.

"In reality every actions has consequences and gathering information is important and can give you an advantage. But you have to consider your sources. Disinformation can get you killed."

*CRASH!*

As two figures jumped out the windows. A banner that said 'Newly arrived second test officer and assistant.'

"None of you are in any position to celebrate." A woman with dark hair tied behind her head, forehead protector displayed proudly. She was dressed kind of skimpy she had a fishnet shirt and leggings on a skirt barely covering her legs. A jacket that wasn't zipped up. She had shin guards on her legs and black sandals on her feet. The one next to her was Crash.

"I am the second chief examination officer Mitarashi Anko and this is my assistant Yoroi Dosu!"

"Please call me Crash." "Time's a-wastin' people let's go!" She yelled.

"YOUR EARLY! AGAIN!" Ibiki yelled

"I told you Anko." Crash whispered to her.

Anko had rubbed the back of her head.

"Anyway I want you to meet me at Training ground 44 pronto!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 chunin exams part 4

At the entrance to training ground 44…

"Welcome to training ground 44; also know as the forest of death."

"Looks creepy." Sakura said

"Okay people we need you to sign a waiver saying Konoha is not responsible for your death. It's supposed to prevent war or something." Anko had said.

"Shino get over here check out the giant centipede." Seth yelled for the Abunara Ninja had quickly arrived over to him to.

"Ah yes the gigantus Scolopendra. Completely harmless and only found in training ground 44." Shino had said.

"What I truely be worried about is the chakra leaches. Vicious creatures but yet fascinating I highly recommend you try to avoid them. Especially the red ones the suck people dry in five minutes."

"Get your asses over to your gate!" Crash yelled at the two. Seth ran to his and well Shino just walked.

"Good now that everyone who is at their gate we will be starting soon from here on out it's going to be a war zone in there." Anko said quickly followed by the gates opening.

Once it opened we ran inside the forest of death. This is going to be a very long 5 days for them.

Seth's P.O.V.

I was given the scroll heaven scroll I guess that was the best idea because I knew how to seal it.

Kody was with me on my head I had gotten him a collar just so he wouldn't be labeled as demon I had sealed it into his tags since no one would think to look their I also had bound a reverse summon seal to him incase of emergency. Right now he was riding in my pack.

3 days later…

"Sasuke don't give him the scroll." Naruto yelled.

"I may not know the password but I know who the hell I am. But, who the hell are you? The real Sasuke wouldn't be giving up so quickly without a fight!"

"Sasuke don't just stand there do something!" I yelled.

"You worthless Uchiha the byakugan is better than the sharingan." That didn't even faze him."

Then a giant snake a summoned to attack and that weird grass nin was standing on top of it.

"Uchihas don't deserve the title of rookie of the year." still no reaction

"You'll never be as good as Itachi! You'll always be in his shadow!" That got a reaction out of him but not the one I was intending.

"How the hell do you know about him?"

"You told me. Now move!" I yelled as I tackled both him and Sakura out of the way making the snake hit the tree. But the snake had recovered quickly and had charged at us, too late to dodge I thought we were going to get eaten but, it never came. When I looked I saw Naruto who forced two Kunai into the the snakes head.

"What's wrong scaredy cat." Naruto said mocking Sasuke. His eyes were red and slit vertically like Kody's but, a lot sharper.

"Kukuku. I didn't expect the nine tails to show up. Lets see what we can do about you." He said grabbing Naruto by the shirt revealing his stomach.

"So this the seal that holds the Kyuubi in." Then at the tips of the fingers of his free hand he symbols had appeared almost magically.

"Let him go." I yelled before I went through a bunch of unmarked hand seals. "Chaos style Draconic Evolution." my charge My body had started to change purple scales started to replace my skin I felt stuff shift in my back. Soon a pair of small orange wings had bursted through my jacket which seemed to mend itself to accommodate. Claws had formed on my hands one for each finger.

"Kukuku so that clan is still alive interesting but i'm not after you I'm after his." I made a rapid charge taking advantage of my smoke rush ability to get that nin. But I was too late he slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach before tossing aside off the trees. "

"Naruto!" I had fired several Kunai at him to catch him. Then I was grabbed by the neck stopping me dead in my tracks before I was being choked as a scaly hand squeezed tighter around my neck.

"Fuck *cough* you no *cough* jutsu!" I managed to get out while sticking up both my middle fingers at them before I was thrown back against the tree leaving me with a concussion and barely awake.

"I'm afraid I have wasted too much time on you but before I go I will leave the little Uchiha with a gift."

Before the nin sunk their teeth into Sasuke's neck leaving a black mark that looked like Kakashi's Sharingan. Sasuke soon screamed out in pain before passing out. Then I passed out.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 chunin exams part 5

Kody's P.O.V.

I watched as that snake man had ran away I had crawled out of the pack on Seth's back. Luckily the sudden growth of those wings hadn't damaged it.

Sakura was still shaken.

"Sakura snap out of it he's gone."

I seemed to startle her but it snapped her out of it.

"We need to get them to shelter for now right now we're too open to attack we need to regroup. Come on." I explained as I deployed my armor so I could pick Seth up and carry him. Sakura had agreed and picked both Sasuke and Naruto up in that order.

We had managed to move all three of them to a cover of tree roots. Then we had set up a few traps being a lookout before we started to treat them.

"You know Sakura out of all the injuries they sustained I believe Seth will be the first to wake up especially with what his body it doing right now."

"What's his body doing?" Then she saw that seth's body was mostly back to normal except the parts of it was in a smoke like state. It scared her.

"His body is looking for some smoke to repair the damage faster."

"How do you know that?"

"I knew him for 7 years of my life before he came here."

"Oh."

"Yes oh. Now can you throw down a smoke bomb? He should wake up after that."

"Okay I guess have no other options."

Sakura said digging out a single smoke pellet and threw it at the ground near Seth whose body eagerly collected the smoke.

He then let out a small moan before opening his eyes.

"What happened I feel like I was hit by Lee?"

"Lets just say we were attacked and managed to get away."

"Okay let me get up." He looked at his hands for now noticing they were normal.

"Hope those two will be okay."

He said before he grabbed his chest in pain and began wheezing. The only other time I seen grab his chest like that was when his fire bladder was coming in and his throat was fireproofing itself.

"Seth!" Sakura had yelled at him. "Are you okay?"

"Other than a serious case of deja-voo. I'll be fine."

"Aw, look at the two love birds. When are you two going to kiss?"

Sakura then just punched Seth.

"Ow! What I'd do?" Seth asked as he applied a medical ninjutsu to his head.

I then heard something rustling so I let out a small growl while deploying my armor.

A squirrel with a paper bomb on it had popped out of the bush. Then natural instinct started to kick in. The urge to give chase rising. Soon I couldn't fight it any longer and started to back and run after it.

I came back a few minutes later after losing it.

In the trees above team 7…

"Do you think they noticed the paper bomb?"

"No not quit it looks like predatory instinct kicked in for the mutt."

"Let's move in closer."

Back with Team 7…

Seth's P.O.V.

My chest was burning and my throat felt a little sore but, I should live.

"Give us your scroll!" a group of 3 voices yelled out before flying out of the bushes revealing the sound team.

"We don't have one. It was burned by a team from the Grass."

"I'm not buying it."

"Well you better cause it's true. Never give an idiot Uchiha, an important scroll ever." I said as I prepare to draw my sword.

"So unless you want to get hurt I suggest you piss off."

Then the leader of the sound team started to laugh.

"Don't make me laugh you really shouldn't underestimate your opponents."

"Neither should you." I said as a drew my blade with speeds that would make Crash proud. Cutting the near invisible wire by accident triggering the traps that were set up. Several logs had started swinging almost taking out the sound Team. When one of them got close I swung my blade at them barely missing them.

"Futon Great Breakthrough" Someone shouted before I was blown back having a branch impaling me through my chest.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I watched as a branch impale Seth clean through his chest it was horrifying. But then he poofed into a cloud of smoke and a log was in his place.

"Raitoningureijingudorakonikkusutōmu!" (Lightning Raging Draconic Storm!" I heard his voice yell before I saw several dragons made of lightning come crashing down hitting one of the sound Ninja completely rendering one of them unconscious. Another one was seriously burned from the electricity. The last one which impaled him was unharmed.

Kody's P.O.V.

I was keeping an eye on Sasuke and Naruto. When weird marks protruded from from his neck and his eye's snapped open. The Uchiha got up and looked to see what was going on but he saw Seth fighting the sound team which made him look absolutely pissed. The sound Nin that was unharmed Had both his arms grabbed and pulled forcefully behind his back. You could hear a loud terrifying crunch come from the ninja's arms.

"Leave my team mates alone! I'm going to kick his ass later."

"This bad. Just take our scroll and will leave."

The sound Nin leader said before he threw his team scroll. Sasuke caught it letting the one he was holding go. That Team hard ran off.

Seth's P.O.V.

Why is Sasuke looking at me like he's going to kill me.

"Fire Ball Jutsu!" I soon had a huge fire ball heading towards me.

"Hi dorakonikku no honō!" (Fire Draconic Flames) I yelled in response before blue fire came flying out of my mouth meeting his fireball and absorbing it entirely. I stopped my flames mere inches from Sasuke's face.

"Knock it off you two!" Was an order from our Banchi team mate, "were supposed to get to the tower first once inside then you two can tear each other apart!"

Sasuke seemed a bit calmer as those weird marks retreated back into that symbol on his neck.

"Fine!" Sasuke said.

"Give me the scroll so I can seal it. Kody can you please come over here?" I said.

I was given the scroll but not with a lot willingness. Kody had came over to me I soon, sealed the other scroll on the opposite side of the tag the first one was sealed in. And with that we were off to the tower as quick as we could manage.


	28. Chapter 28

(I never thought I would have come this far and thank you all for your support on this story. I've worked hard to get it here so thank you for staying with the story last chapter I was experimenting a little bit. And if you could please leave some constructive criticism it's kind of hard at times without it please and thank. Now onto the story.)

Chapter 28 Chunin exams part 6

At the tower in the surveillance room...

Crash's P.O.V.

Me and Anko were staring at the TVes watching teams come in.

"So want to place bets on who the next team is going to be?"

"Sure why not, I have nothing better to do at the moment."

"Judging by the time I'm going to put 30 riyo team 7."

"I can agree to that if it's not I'll get your 30 riyo."

So we watched the screens we soon spotted team 7 entering through their door.

"Looks like I get 30 riyo."

"You got lucky." Anko said in a bitter sweet voice. Bitter because she was hoping they wouldn't make it. Sweet because she gets to torture them longer.

In the room Team 7 is in…

Seth's P.O.V.

We got into the room we were supposed to be in and I had started to unseal those two scrolls it's much easier to seal them than it is to do the reverse but, I got them out after 20 minutes of fiddling around and looking at the sealing book I brought.

"You know Sasuke, here you should have the honors of opening the earth scroll since you're the one who got fair and square." I said tossing the earth scroll to Sasuke.

"Naruto here open this one."

I tossed Naruto the heaven scroll. I stood back as those two opened both at the same time. The scrolls started to smoke before they bursted into flames them into a cloud of smoke.

Once the smoke clear there stood the familiar figure of Iruka.

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm glad to see you all made it. Normally I take you out for ramen but…"

Naruto jumped at Iruka with a open hug.

"Yes! We did it!"

"Hey Iruka I have a question." I said.

"Yes what is it?"

"What the word that belongs in the blank of the poem? Like I understand the rough meaning cause I do the first one a lot." I asked.

"It's supposed to be description of what a chunin is supposed to be. I'm glad you all made it."

"Oh. well thanks for answering that. Maybe one day you can come over for dinner."

"Maybe but, for now I'll show you to where you'll be staying for the remaining two days."

"Okay."

So we all followed Iruka to a few rooms. One was a mess hall where we be eating for a few days, another was the medical area to get our injuries treated, another was a training room, finally we came to the rooms we be staying in. Sakura had gotten a seperate room do to protocol. So me, Naruto and Sasuke had to share a room that wasn't even all the fancy it held 3 beds that didn't look all that comfortable. There was a door to a side room that was the bathroom. It contained 3 things a compact shower stall, a toilet and a sink.

So we waited the 2 days killing time. I had practiced a few medical ninjutsus I knew.

Sasuke and Naruto were at each other in less than a day. Sakura was having a seriously heated argument with Ino while they were cutting her hair shorter it got caught in a few branches on the way to the tower.

I had bumped into Choji in the mess hall.

I had gotten the idea to challenge Choji to an eat off that contest was never finished do to the fact that we were kicked out for eating too much and weren't allowed back until it was actually time to eat. So I went to the to the medical area; they let me practice my medical theory there and the few medical jutsu I had. I actually bumped into Kabuto there he was getting treated for something.

"Hey Kabuto what's up?" I asked startling him a bit.

"When did you get here?"

"Just a few moments ago, did you not see me walk in?"

"Pretty much so why are you here?"

"I was bored. So I decided to come here."

"Oh, well once I'm done I'm going to bed." Kabuto had let out a yawn it was only one O clock. Then again judging by the way he is now, he and his team probably just got out of the Forest of death. So well I left the area, back to my room to kill time.

Kabuto's P.O.V.

Damn I hate chakra exhaustion. Being a spy isn't so easy especially with that kid. He's so darn difficult to get solid information on thats up to date. At least once this part is over I can hand the job over to Orochimaru.


	29. Chapter 29

Team 7's 4th member

chapter 29 Chunin exams part 7

"All genin who made it to the tower come to the central room." Came Anko's voice over the intercom.

Every team in the tower had made their way to the specified area that looked like an area of some sort. The hokage was standing on top of a platform

"Welcome everyone who made it far congratulations. Now I have a question for you all. Do you know what the true purpose of the chunin exams is?"

A lot of people were left clueless.

"That's easy, to select Chunin!" Naruto yelled out.

"Yes and no." Was the response.

"Yes the chunin exams are to select chunin but, there is an underlying reason to it. To promote friendship between allied nations and raise the standards of shinobi. These tests are meant to maintain balance and power between the nations and prevent war from breaking out…" I fell asleep at this point it was so boring. I was slapped awake by Sakura telling me to move off the field.

Naruto's P.O.V.

Wow I didn't even know you could sleep like that. I knew what Jiji said was boring but seriously even I couldn't do that even if I tried.

"So what I miss during my quick snooze?" Seth asked me with a yawn.

"Not much, other than they said their holding a preliminaries and that there's going to be a 3 way match do to their being an odd number of shinobi. Also Kabuto dropped out."

"Okay wake me up when my name is drawn." Was another yawned response before he went and leaned up against and started to snore. Well at least Kody wanted to watch so he climbed on top of my head. I then heard a very quiet "Kage Bushin no jutsu." Next thing I knew Seth was standing next to me but when I turned back to look at the wall he was also there sleeping. My best guess is that he didn't want to miss while sleeping.

Clone's P.O.V.

A really big score board had lit up The first match was Sasuke VS. Akado Yoroi.

He was on Kabuto's team. This was going to be good.

It first started off with a Taijutsu match where Sasuke was quickly losing I was cheering for the guy beating Sasuke. I am a jerk at times and I love it.

But he quickly turned things around when he threw down a bunch of smoke bombs Making visibility near zero except for me my thermal turned on again this time in both eyes which was really weird it usually only turned on in one eye.I saw Yoroi come flying out of the smokescreen being barraged by Sasuke with rapid fire punches and power kicks those weird marks had come out of his neck but, appeared to be rapidly retreating from once they came; before he came over head with a spinning axel kick sending the other shinobi into the concrete. "Lions Barrage!" The smoke then cleared leaving Yoroi out cold on the ground.

"Yoroi Akado is unable to continue the first match goes to Uchiha Sasuke." The proctor had said. Some medic nin had came out to remove Akado and to treat Sasuke's injuries. As they were about to collect Sasuke, Kakashi had stopped them. Before taking the Uchiha somewhere.

The next match was Shino VS. Zaku Abumi wasn't that the guy Sasuke broke the arms on? I could already see his bugs crawling towards the sound ninja I even witness them go into his arms. I was creeped out by what I saw. When he was cornered between Shino and a swarm of bugs I it was over but no there had to be more he blew both of his arms up they were still attached but barely the match was over and Shino won.


	30. Chapter 30

(Author's note: If you may be wondering why I sometimes say "Shadow clone jutsu" or "Kage Bushin no jutsu" and not keep it consistent. The jutsu can be called either or do to the fact that it is the same jutsu and the hand signs are the same and sometimes I have a brain fart and forget one of the names.)

Team 7's 4th member chapter 30 the chunin exams part 8

The traitor scenario.

Seth's clone's P.O.V.

On the scoreboard the three way match was shown. The roulette had started. The first name my team mate Sakura Haruno, the second name was Ino Yamanaka, I felt tension fly between those two I felt nervous for this I don't know why but I felt bad for whoever had two fight those two. The third and final name was mine but there was no last name the scoreboard crapped out and fell off the wall after that making a loud sound scaring the shit out of the boss. I took this time to poof.

Seth's P.O.V.

"I wasn't sleeping!" I snapped awake.

"Will Seth please come down to the arena?" Someone called. I went down to see who I was fighting my teammate and her rival, the troublesome duo. I then heard Shikamaru sneeze. "Bless you." I said.

"This will be a three way match the victor will be declared when the other two are unable to fight or have an almost killing blow applied to them." the proctor said before letting out some horrible coughs.

"And that's why Asuma should stop smoking those cancer sticks." I quipped. I heard Choji laugh a little.

"If you're done poking fun of my illness; will you get into your place before I 'disqualify' you!" He sounded pissed. I just shut up and got into the triangle for this three way match.

The proctor then raised his arm. "Anyone else want to interrupt?"

"Yes! Wait for me!" I heard Kode yelled before I saw a slightly armored fox use Naruto's head like a launch pad. That got a slight audible chuckle from the proctor.

"Okay anything else?" The proctor asked while raising his hand. "No. Then begin!" he yelled while dropping his hand and getting the hell out of the way.

I reached into my pouch and pulled out one of my homemade smoke bombs and threw it on the ground making a smokescreen I quickly made two shadow clones I had henged along with Kody into two Kunai that I had my clone throw just barely missing Sakura and Ino embedding us into the wall. One of my clones had henged to look like identical to Kody. My other clone had did a headhunter no jutsu leaving a hole in the ground I had the clone stay down there as a distraction.

Now all I had to do was play the waiting game and prey I wouldn't be found.

Once the smoke cleared the two girls saw the hole and the fake Kody who looked ready to pounce. Sakura went wide eyed when she saw the hole. She kept an eye on the ground.

"Sakura you better pay attention to what's in front of you at the moment otherwise you're going to lose to me. Forehead." Ino said getting Sakura's attention. "Ino pig."

"Oh come on somebody just hit somebody or do something. What Seth did was more interesting, hell watching Shikamaru sleep is more entertaining than watching you two bicker!" I heard Kiba yell.

"With pleasure! Kage Bushin No jutsu!" I heard my clone yell before 20 of me came up out of the ground to try and assault them. My clones had started flinging as many Kunai and Shurikens as they could at them. Almost all of them had been dodged except for one that cut Ino's hair short.

"My hair! I spent forever growing that." "Yeah I don't really care. Why do you think I keep mine short." "You're going to pay for that." "I like to see you try."

Neji's P.O.V.

Hmm I surprised they haven't figured it out yet. That's the decoy they're fighting. Hiding in plain sight I got to give my compliments. I'm looking forward to fighting you.

Choji's P.O.V.

"Hey Shikamaru?" "Yeah Choji?" "Do you have any idea on why Seth is trying to piss off Ino?" "No but, he better have a plan otherwise Ino is going to tear into him."

Nobody's P.O.V.

"So Ino what you gonna…" Seth's clone was cut off by a solid punch to the face knocking him out entirely.

"Seth has been K. and has been…" The proctor was cut off by the clone's poof as well as Kody's . "Never mind he's still in."

"Damn it Seth! Where the hell are you hiding?" I heard Sakura yell.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Naruto." I heard a voice call me name. When I turned to look at who called my name I saw Bushy Brow. "Hey Lee what's up?" "I wanted to say I really underestimated him." "Why's that?" I asked. "I never expected him to drag this battle out and not even use his sword but, there's something that bothers me where is the real one? We haven't seen him all battle." "Wait what?" a third voice came. When we both went to look at where it came from. "Yo." "Kakashi you've missed a bit. Where's Sasuke?" "Don't worry about him he's in the infirmary recovering. I see that the other two are fighting." "Wait how do you know Seth is down there and not out?" Lee asked. Kakashi just pointed to the scoreboard it was still on.

Seth's P.O.V.

About time those two started fighting each other. Just got to wait to make my move.

I watched the fight slowly play out as those two were evenly matched blow for blow Ino managed to trap Sakura using her hair my clone cut off. Ino quickly followed it up with her families jutsu mind transfer jutsu. She almost made Sakura surrender but, Naruto managed to snap her out of it and forced Ino to release it. This when I made my move.

I released the henge that was on my and Kody revealing myself. "Dorakonikkutsuin kemuri kisei" (Draconic twin smoke restraints) I said as smoke started to swirl around my hands. I managed to tackle both of them to the ground. When the both hit the smoke came out of the my arms and Restrained both of them by their arms and ankles.

Once they were restrained I noticed something was wrong the smoke holding them down was the wrong color: Black and red, mine was a light blue that seemed to glow. I thought restraining those two was too easy.

I made a tiger seal and built my chakra. "Release!" I yelled letting the built chakra out.

What I saw when when I released it was me holding off Sakura who was holding a kunai; with my hand holding her wrist.

I was getting tired of this fight. I quickly pulled her arm to the side across her body as I stepped to the side. I positioned my hand quickly on the back of her head. Using my leg I knocked her onto the floor. My restraints holding her down this time it was the right color.

"Sakura Hanaro is unable to continue the match goes to Seth." The proctor declared. I was really tired I may not know what happened in between but at least I won. On my way back up to the crowd my site began to blur before I passed out.

Crash's P.O.V.

"Shit! Anko I'll be right back." I told her with a hint of panic as I rushed over to my student. When I felt him he felt cold very cold but, he had a pulse at least. He must have been experiencing chakra exhaustion. When the medics came over I noticed my Hyuga friend in the group. "Crash we'll take it from here I already know what the problem is." They loaded him on a stretcher and took him to the medical bay. I returned to my position next to Anko. "So what was that about?" She asked me. "Well that was one of my students and well, this isn't the first time this has happened. My best guess is that he ran out of chakra."

"Okay then but you me dango."


	31. Chapter 31

Team 7's 4th member

Chapter 31

Preparation for the finals

Naruto's P.O.V.

I hope Seth is okay I'm glad he won his match but I should check on him. I'm surprised Kody didn't go with him and decided to stay. Well on the bright side I have someone to keep me company. 1 hour later…

I can't believe it bushy brow lost to that guy. And he gave it his all he had but, he still lost. That sand guy is tough.

"Will the final contestants please step forward?" Choji jumped down and so did the final sound ninja jumped down as well.

Kody's P.O.V.

I was watching the show comfortably from the top of Naruto's head.

"Well let the 10th round begin!" The proctor said. "You can do it fatso!" I heard Ino yell I remember the first time I meet her. Just thinking about it makes me shiver.

3 days before the chunin exam…

"Hey Ino." Seth said as he walked into her family's flower shop. The pollen of all the flowers was irritating my nose putting me on the border of sneezing.

"Oh, hey Seth, Naruto. What are you two doing here?" I heard her voice respond as it came closer.

"I wanted you to meet my pet fox." Seth responded then I popped out of the backpack he was wearing.

"Aw he's so cute!" Seth was knocked over by Ino and I was trapped in the crazy ladies arms being squeezed to death. I was squirming around trying to break free I didn't want to bite her I managed to tickle her with my tail making her loosen her grip enough for me to be dropped.

"Hey!" She said as I scurried back into Seth's bag I was terrified of getting another hug from her.

"Ino don't do that please. Besides that not the only reason why I came here. I wanted to ask you if you could identify a few weird seeds a strange man gave me them said something about 'ethereal blooms' or something like that. Not sure what that is." he explained to her as he handed her the two white seeds that seemed to glow.

"Okay then I guess me and my family can check them out for you. Anything else?"

"I guess you can try to make more of them but, that's only if you please."

"Okay then. Is there anything else?"

"Nope that will be all. Also here." he ended the conversation and gave her a couple hundred ryo. "That should cover the care costs. Keep the change."

End flashback…

And choji is on the floor K. . "We have a winner Dosu Kinuta!"

"So what did I miss?" I heard Seth ask. Naruto turned his head making me look as well. "Seth what happened?"

"I apparently needed a chakra infusion. Something about the rate my body normally produces it being unstable at the moment. It hasn't affected me until now do to my chakra usually being at normal level or something like that. I wasn't really paying full attention to what they said." He said before he chuckled a bit.

"Everyone who won their match come down to the arena." the proctor ordered the three sand and one sound came down as well as 5 other Konoha ninja's excluding Sasuke.

"Okay everyone congratulations for making it this far you passed the third exam. The finals will be held one month from now." The hokage said. "Wait, why can't we just do it now?"

"Because many of you need to recover from your injuries. We also believe you may have used all your moves so this gives you time to come up with some new moves…" The hokage was stopped when someone whispered into his ear.

"Before I dismiss you I want you to take a single piece of paper from this box that Anko is going to walk around with." Everyone who was there took one.

"Okay now that everyone has one open them up and tells us what number you got starting from the far right." Everybody did.

"Okay that leaves 4 for Sasuke."

"I have a question. What are these numbers for?" Naruto asked. "Good question fishcake." Anko said

"Fishcake! Let me at her!" Naruto yelled while Seth was restraining him.

"Okay and done." Crash had said as he flipped a white board around revealing the matches: The first one was Naruto vs. Neji, the second one was Gaara vs. Sasuke, third was me v.s Kankuro who ever won that fight would have to fight Shino, the 4th match was the sound ninja Vs. Shikamaru who ever won that would fight Temari.

"Naruto." Seth said.

"Yeah?"

"When we meet in the final match let's give it our all not as enemies but friends who let a spar get out of hand."

"Yeah let's do it."

"Great."

"Now that your opponents have been decided, you are dismissed." the hokage declared before he left.

"Hey Crash." Seth and Naruto said

"Yes you two?"

"Can you train us?"

"I'm sorry I can't. I would if I could but I need to teach my nephew the family kenjutsu style it takes almost a whole month to teach another 2 to master and well if he doesn't learn it soon I fear he will seriously get hurt. I'm sorry also Kakashi will be teaching Sasuke. But be glad I have friend of mine who I asked to teach you."

"So who going to teach us?"

"It is I!" a third voice

Those two turn around.

"Hey you're that closet pervert!" Naruto said.

Crash had started to snicker a bit.

"What's so funny?" Ebisu asked.

"I knew you were a little perverted but I never thought I hear it put that way." Crash busted out laughing lightly.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Enter Jiraiya

Seth's P.O.V.

"Okay so why are we here again?" I asked again.

Ebisu gave me a annoyed look.

"Like I said I will be improving your chakra control skills."

"So why are we at the hot springs? Are we going to take a relaxing soak before we start?"

"No! We're here to get you to do water walking."

"Wait I think I read about that in a book that said how to improve your chakra control and reserves."

"I didn't realise there was a book on that."

"I remember reading it when me and Naruto were still in the academy before I took interest in basic sealing."

"Interesting. Any way let me demonstrate."

"First you'll need to focus chakra to the bottom of your feet." he said while making a tiger seal. The bottom of his feet began to glow from the chakra before stepped on the flowing water.

"This exercise is similar to tree walking but it requires a lot more fine tuning."

"Okay I guess I'll try it first." I said as I made the hand seals and focused as much chakra I could muster to the bottom of my feet. The first step I took onto the water I was blown back onto solid ground.

"Wow, I didn't even realize that was even possible for that to happen. Looks like you're up now."

Naruto made a hand sign and focused chakra to the bottom of his feet. He took a step onto the water and fell into the hot drink.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" Naruto yelped out as he burned his butt.

Kody had apparently came out of my bag.

He was now standing next to Ebisu on the water.

"Seriously you've let yourself be beaten by a fox." Ebisu said.

"Ex-summon if you want to get technical." Kody had said startling him. He was about to ask a question but was cut off with

"It's complicated and yes there is a fox contract it's from where me and Seth are from."

During that brief conversation Naruto and Seth had made some progress on the training both were standing in the water knee deep.

"What the hell is that guy doing?!" Naruto yelled while pointing before he fell in.

What Naruto pointed at was a white haired guy who had a giant scroll on his back. He was wearing mostly red unless I'm completely colorblind.

"Hmm… I don't know who you are or where your from, but I will not permit any disreputable behavior!" Ebisu said while charging at the man. That man looked what happened next surprised me he summoned a giant frog.

"You're…" Then Ebisu was grab by the giants tong and slammed into the ground knocking him out. Then I recognized him.

Then I recognized him.

"Holy crap your Jiraiya! Please autograph my book!" I yelled out as I rushed over at him digging through my bag until I pulled out my copy of: The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja.

I handed him the book.

"Wow I'm surprised to see one of my earliest works. Sure kid I'll sign it." He said as he pulled a pen out of his pocket and signed it before giving it back. I slipped the back into my pack.

"Thank you. But why did you flatten me and Naruto's teacher?" I asked.

His face went wide eyed and he flinched back he hit the fence he was peeping through.

"Pervert!" I heard some lady yell. Before I heard a whole bunch of screaming behind the fence. I turned around to see that blue haired kunoichi Crash ran into at the ramen stand; next to her was a blond haired Kunoichi from the leaf she had a large fan on her back.

"It seems that mine and Crash's hunch was correct. You were in town."

"Hi Poppet." Me and Naruto said in sync."Who's that standing next to you?"

"This is another of Konoha elemental 5 Mira." Poppet explained.

"Well it's nice to meet some of Crash's students he told us about you in meeting the other day." Mira said.

"Now you perverted sage since you interfered with these two's training you're going to have to train them for the rest of the month. Otherwise…" She said as she snatched his note book and held a lighter below it.

"I'll burn all your research." She said as she held the small greedy flame ready to consume the papers that were just out of reach.

Jiraiya was sweating like crazy for two reasons. One realizing that she was dead serious, two that she didn't care how long it took him to gather it.

"Okay I'll train them."

"And…"

"I'll take it seriously. Just don't burn my work please!" the perverted man had pleaded.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Training

Seth's P.O.V.

"Okay we're here." Jiraiya said when he brought us to a river that had a waterfall feeding into it. " Since I'm now being forced to be your teacher for now I want you to continue your water walking training I will make adjustments."

"Kai!" we said in unison. We both took our clothes off so they wouldn't get any wetter before we began.

Naruto was doing it for a bit until he fell into the drink I was launched off.

"Hahahaha! I never knew that was possible." The pervert laugh out. Before his face became serious.

"Come here. I wanted you to build chakra."

We did as he said.

Jiraiya's P.O.V.

Hmm… so this the seal of the nine tailed fox… Two tetragram seals a double seal an eight signed seal formula. So any of the fox's chakra that leaks through will be suppressed and meshed with the boys own chakra system. But the system seems to be blocked by a 5 prong seal. Making the chakra mixing rate to be unstable. This probably is the work of Orochimaru.

"You with the whisker marks I want you to raise your arms up like Banza."

"Okay what for?"

"Five Pronged Seal Release!"

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I stimulated some relaxation points for you. Now try water walking again."

"Okay."

"Hey I'm doing it!"

"Good job now I want you to drain your all your chakra doing that until you've mastered it."

Now to look at the other kid.

Wait the boy's friend is also a jinchuriki?

Strange using odd numbered seals. A 3 spiral center surround by a 7 way sealed and the 9 symbol gate. The set up seems to be designed to protect what has been put inside from extraction but, at the same time allows what it protects to come and go freely. But there's this strange seal I don't recognize; 5 dragons circling the seal. In a different color representing the 5 chakra natures. I might need to ask the toad elders about this seal.

*Snore*

He's sleeping. You gotta be kidding me.

"Wake up!" I yelled while shaking him.

"Ahhh!" He yelled before stumbling back and falling into water.

"What the hell was that for?" He was angry.

"I was trying to tell you why you kept getting blown off the water. You're using too much chakra. Keep the amount you use low it's less painful."

"Fine."

The kid said as he climbed out. He then began; chakra at his feet. He took a step onto the water and this time he didn't fall in.

"Hey I'm doing it. I'm doing it!"

"Good now there something else I want to teach you the art of Summoning."

Seth's P.O.V.

Jiraiya he made a few hand signs before he slammed his hand on the ground before a giant toad appeared.

The giant toad then stuck out it's tongue out as it unrolled a large scroll was revealed.

"Take it. This is the contract with the summoning toads. You need to sign your name with your own blood then make a finger impression with all the fingers of one hand."

So me and Naruto took it and signed the contract.

"Once done prepare your chakra and place the hand you signed the contract with on the ground and make these signs: Boar, Dog, Rooster, Monkey, Ram."

Naruto had done what he said. But he only summoned a tadpole.

When it was me I forgot a small blood sacrifice but, I still summoned something. In the spot where a Toad should be Rex stood a flute in hand he was playing it, his sword on his waste.

His armor same as the last time I saw him. He didn't seem to notice the change.

Jiraiya's P.O.V.

What! I just watched him sign to toad contract but this thing isn't even a tadpole.

This must be one of the natural contracts I've heard about one someone signs one of them and their descendants can use them.

"So I see someone wasn't aware they already had a contract."

That purple thing had stopped playing and had a brow raised but it's eye's were still shut.

"Ah excuse me Mister or Misses…" Jiraiya said.

"Rex. My name is Rex." It spoke.

"Okay Mr. Rex. I'm going to ask you a few questions."

"So Seth is this that Rex you told me about?" Naruto whispered.

"Yep." was the reply.

"Ask away I have nothing to hide."

"Okay first question what are I never seen your kind before?"

"I am the last Drayome but, I'm called a Draycle by a lot of others, hell I'm starting to prefer to be called that. I'm going back to the forest I was in now. Goodbye."

The Drayome had stopped talking and put the mouthpiece of the flute to his lips and started to play before he poofed with a light blue colored smoke. I could still hear the flute still playing with melody that felt like a loved one had died and they hadn't gotten over the death.

"Summoning jutsu!" I heard the two say.

"Hey I did it! I summoned a toad!" I heard the one that summoned 'Rex' apparently. I looked to see and orange toad.

"Good job kid, you summon Gamakichi."

"Hey Jiraiya!" The toad said.

Seth's P.O.V.

"Oh, come on! Seriously a tadpole!" I heard Naruto yell out.

"Cheer up Naruto we'll get some ramen after we're done." I said.

"Alright ramen here I come! Believe it!"

And with that we continued our training.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Meeting the nine tails

Seth's P.O.V.

"So why are we at this cliff side Jiraiya?" I asked again forgetting the reason.

"Like I said 'Naruto needs to gain access to the second source of chakra he has' the red one remember."

"Oh yeah, I remember I still don't understand why we're here though."

"He needs to be put in a life or death situation, or extreme emotional distress for him to access it."

"Oh."

"I think I see where I train."

"Where?" Naruto said frantically looking around.

"Right over there." Jiraiya said a he pointed as Naruto moved dangerously close to the edge.

"I don't see it." was the response.

The perverted old man moved behind him.

"Then maybe you should take a closer look!" I yelled as he pushed him off.

I tried to catch him but I was too slow.

"Shadow clone Jutsu." I yelled quickly making a few clones they already knew my orders I jumped off after him.

"Naruto I'm coming!"

I was using my smoke ability for propulsion to catch up. Once I caught up I grabbed him but I blacked out.

I woke up in a sewer, Naruto was next to me getting up. I soon got up.

"Naruto where the hell are we?"

"I don't know."

"Kids you're in the mind scape."

I heard the familiar voice say I turned around to see Rex.

"Mindscape?"

"You know that forest you normally see me in."

"Oh so that's what it is."

"Yes but, right now you're in Naruto's why I'm here at the moment, I have no clue. I'm probably going to leave when you leave."

"Okay?" I respond.

"Hey Seth you coming." I heard Naruto call out to me. When I went back to look at Rex he was gone.

I went to chase after Naruto.

So we pretty much explored until we came to a massive cage.

"Come closer." we heard a very scratchy voice say from behind the bars.

We did as it said but, then it rammed at the bars Naruto jumped back I got hit by it and was sent flying back. I felt some catch me I look up to see Rex.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Rex said.

"Look you stupid fox. You're in my body so you need to pay rent. So lend me some of your chakra."

"You'll regret talking to me like that, but I will reward you for your courage. Very well here you go." I watched as red chakra leaked out from under the bars as I saw it approached Naruto I never saw it approaching me at the same time until Rex had grabbed me and jumped. I watched as the red chakra coated Naruto before it swirl around him. Everything became blindingly bright before I was thrown back into that fall. I was holding onto Naruto.

"Summoning Jutsu!" He yelled out all of a sudden a super massive toad was below us.

"Woah!" It said before impact onto it's head.

"I did it I mastered the art of summoning!"

"Hey urchins. Why are you running around screaming on top of my head?"

"I'm trying to enjoy my first breath of fresh air in a long time here." it said before a giant tongue wrapped around us and move us in sight.

"Where's Jiraiya?! Summing me to such an awful place and putting two brats on my head too!"

"Actually I'm the one who summoned you. We needed someone to rescue us…"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha,you oughtn't't lie scamp! There's no way a wee little midget like you could have summoned the likes of me!" the giant toad laughed

"You stupid frog! I've been trying to act humble and you keeping blabbering and Insulting me! And besides it was combined summoning!" Naruto yelled out in truth I didn't help summon it was all him.

"Hmm… That I will believe if there was a third, but I don't see three only two."

"Can you just get us out of here please Mr…" I asked not know the toads name.

"Gamabunta. The Chief Toad!"

"Okay Chief can you please get us out of this place?"

"Fine sheesh hold on!" the giant toad said before he leaped out of the hole onto the cliff side where my shadow clones I Jiraiya tied to a tree and they apparently summoned Gamakichi and had him and Kody kicking him in the face. The toad summon contract was open revealing mine and Naruto's names.

The Chief saw this.

"So you weren't lying."

"Hi pops."

"Hi son." was the response then he spotted Jiraiya tied up.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, okay Jiraiya I'll let you off the hook because after seeing what happened to you puts me in a good mood and I can not think of a better punishment."

"I don't feel so good." Naruto said before he passed out and fell off the toad.

"Naruto!" I yelled as I jumped off and caught him.

"He'll be fine he's just used too much chakra. Kody let him go he's suffered enough embarrassment."I said feeling slightly woozy before I feel asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

In the hospital…

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Uhh, what happened?"

"So you finally woke up." I saw Shikamaru say.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital I heard you and Seth had been unconscious for quite a while the finals are in a few days."

"Why are you here, where's Seth?"

"Seth's right next to you." I looked at where he was pointing to see him sleeping peacefully with Kody on his chest. "Why I'm here it was to visit Choji even though it's a total drag. When I heard you two were in I had to poke my head in."

"Did Choji get hurt that bad during his fight?"

"Not quite… after his match he ate too much barbecue and got a severe case of indigestion."

"That's just like him." I laughed.

"You three aren't the type to get any female visitors, so… Oh before I forget. It's a huge pain I bought this fruit basket for choji but he's not allowed to have it doctor's orders. So let's eat it ourselves."

"Sweet!"

"I feel like I took a vicious punch from Gai." Seth said

"Looks like number two has finally woken up."

"Hey Shikamaru." Was his response

"You want some fruit?" Shikamaru offered

"Sure." was the response

Shikamaru threw the apple at him and it just bounced off his head.

"Wait I got and idea. Why don't we eat the fruit in front of Choji, just for fun." I suggested.

"Wow your mean. I like it." So we left for Choji's room.

Seth's P.O.V.

I look into the rooms as we all walked down the hallway. I then see Gaara standing in Lee's room.

"Hey isn't that Gaara?" I yelled out to the others. They stopped and came to look Gaara looked crazed for blood. His hand was almost on Lee's neck.

"This isn't good. Shadow possession jutsu." his shadow and stretched and entangled Gaara's freezing him in place. Naruto quickly followed up with a punch to his face. Shikamaru had recoiled.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Hey Naruto, don't forget while I've got the shadow possession thing going anything you do to him I feel too!"

"Sorry!"

I watched as the sand returned to the gord on the sand nin back.

"I wanted to kill him! To prove my existence." He said with a mono toned voice.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"I see. I'll let you out."

"What are you talking about?" Gaara demanded.

"Summoning Jutsu." he said slamming his hand on the ground Rex stood where the cloud dissipated from. His eye's were closed.

"So how long has it been Mr. Insanity?" Gaara grabbed his head in pain.

"Mother remembers you."

"Mother? So now the crazy jack ass is playing parent." Rex chuckled.

"Mother will have your blood."

"Oh yeah, tell your mother if she wants it to come and get it personally. I ain't afraid of her." He said coldly with a very serious look in his eye.

"Kid your "mother" is trying to lead you down a very dangerous and lonely road. That road will lead to your own suffering without a way to escape it but, there is the another path; one that is long and unforgiving but those who make the journey will be rewarded greatly with true happiness."

"You lie!" Gaara yelled at him.

"Kid look I may not be able to force you to change your outlook on life but you should stop listening to what your "mother" wants, and maybe get some sleep. Now before I leave I'm going to give you something." Rex said.

"Ten Prong corrective seal!" he yelled as he slammed all 10 fingers into Gaara's stomach. The sand that would normally protect him didn't even move. This in turn set Gaara stumbling back.

"W-what?! My sand that should have stopped that."

"Kid, I know how your sand works. It will protect you from harm but, not from those who don't have the intent nor motive to harm. All I did was loosen your "Mother's" grip. I hope you rethink your choices and what's truly important to you. Now goodbye." Rex finished before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the room entirely.

"I can barely hear mother. It doesn't feel worth it at the moment. I'm leaving."

The look on his face when he said that it looks like a little bit of guilt has caught up but not much. Well I hope what ever Rex did helps him a little even if I have to possibly fight him in the future.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Chunin Exams Finals part 1

Seth's P.O.V.

"We're late!" Naruto yelled as he ran out the front door of the hospital I was on his tale. We ran and ran and ran until we made it to the arena; barely made it in before they shut the doors.

"Okay every one line up. We need to show the changes we had to make do to Dosu Kinuta going home at the last minute." the proctor said.

The bracket looked pretty much the same except for Shikamaru who now had to fight Temari instead.

"Okay now that everyone is informed of the change. Listen up, all of you. This is the last exam the landscape maybe different," When he said this I looked around and saw it was trees along the edge and the ground seemed sorta barren and rocky with a sparse patch of grass now and then.

"Hey pay attention!" with that my eyes were right back on him.

"As I was saying before someone stopped listening!" He said that with an annoyed tone. "Just as the prelims, there are no set rules. You fight until one of you dies or admits defeat unless I determine that a clear winner has already been decided in which case I'll stop the match before anyone's killed. Understand?" The proctor announced.

"Alright then, match one, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji. You two stay down here the rest of you proceed to the waiting room outside the arena!"

We did as we were told. I had taken a position near the railing to watch Naruto match.

"Prove that Hyuga wrong!" I yell down to him.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder I look to see Kankuro.

"Hey I got to ask you something." he said.

"Go ahead I'm listening."

"What did you do to Gaara? When he came back he seemed shaken up and was muttering something about you. First time I've seen him like that. Hell he even slept for the first time in years though not that long."

"I'll tell you this: it wasn't me that did anything to him it was a somebody who walked a similar road but managed to pull themselves off that path and now is trying to deter people from going too far down that road."

"Okay."

"Is there anything else you want to add?"

"Yes actually. When I first meet you I thought you were quit the joker but, now I see you have some wisdom that has some influence on those that listen."

"That wisdom isn't mine though it's Rex's." with said I turned back to the fight. Naruto was getting back up off the ground.

"Why won't you stay down and admit defeat?"

"I told you I'm a sore loser."Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?"

I mean you're so strong and act like you know everything and when you were up against Hinata who was so hard, you played those horrible mind-games with her!"

"You should keep your nose out of other people's business." Came Neji's response.

"You mocked her calling her a failure and claiming you could see her fate! 'Main Branch' 'Cadet Branch' I don't know anything about that stuff, but I could never forgive a jerk who goes around calling people failures!" Naruto finished.

Then a story I wasn't really paying attention to as Neji removed his forehead protector revealing a x dead center.

Poppets P.O.V.

I'm surprised that the old team got back together under AMBU. What the… shit she's coughing up blood. I quickly rushed over to the girl.

"Please bring her over here." I said.

"Who are you?" the young boy asked.

"I'll be honest with you. I'm not your enemy."

He soon followed me carrying the girl. He laid her down at the top of the stairs where I asked.

"Bear get your ass over here." I ordered.

"We need to stabilize her."

Soon my hands started to glow and so did my assistant. We then placed our hands on the girls chest.

"Hey what are you…"

"Relax I'm a doctor and that's my assistant." He seemed to have calmed down.

"So what are ANBU black ops doing here?" I was asked.

"Kid I'm not apart of the black ops division I turned down the offer to go there."

"There she's stabilized."

"I suggest that you get her to the hospital ask for doctor Hyuga he should be able to treat her much better than us, he specializes in treating the Hyuga clan and the injuries the gentle fist can inflict."

"Right, but how do you know about that?"

"I meet her father. Now go!"

"Right away!" He said and quickly took the girl with him.

Seth's P.O.V.

Neji had put his forehead protector back on before sending a powerful blow to Naruto's Stomach sending him flying.

Neji was about to walk away.

"Don't turn you back! I won't run away, I never go back on my word."

"Heh… I think I've heard the line before."

"I refuse to be defeated by a coward like you, I won't lose to someone who believes in resigning himself to fate!" Naruto yelled out he was looking worse for wear.

"What a joke, stop trying to lecture all of us as if you know anything. Everyone is born shouldering a destiny that cannot be defied. How could you understand anything about my fate, about bearing and indelible, inescapable curse?!" Neji yelled out at him I could see anger in his eyes.

"Actually I understand it pretty well and so what? Jerk! You're the one who needs to quit lecturing, you're not the only one who's special you know!"

Neji was silent.

"Even though she's in the main branch, Hinata has been suffering just as much as you! She's trying so hard to change herself to earn respect, That's why she hung in there during that fight with you, even though she was coughing up blood. And you! The cadet branch is supposed to protect the main branch but you used the exam as an excuse to beat up Hinata, it sure seems like you were trying to defy your fate too!"

"I sealed all 64 of your tenketsu. How do you plan on fighting when you can't use any chakra. When we're through you'll end up like Lady Hinata!"

I was starting to get seriously pissed off at Neji.

"Shut the hell up Neji! Even the Byakugan can be beaten just like the Sharingan! They all have weaknesses!" I yelled out feed up with his bullshit.

"You stay out of this; it isn't even your match." Neji yelled back at me.

"Well? Are you all talk or are you going to try to prove your point?" Neji turned back to Naruto.

"Sure! I'll prove it to you by kicking your butt!"

"I'm done talking. Proctor I'm going in for the kill. Feel free to stop me if you have to."

Naruto made the tiger hand sign.

"It's useless I've pressed you tenketsu." Neji had taunted.

Naruto keep going I have a rough idea on what he's planning on doing.

"Can I ask you something? Why do you keep trying so hard to defy your destiny?" Neji asked.

"Because somebody told me I was a failure!"

Then the red chakra started to come out and swirl around him.

"Here I come!" Naruto yelled before rushing Neji. I saw several Shuriken go flying at Neji but, they were stopped when neji started to spin making them all bounce off.

Quickly both had fired off a kunai the two blades collided with tense *ching* ringing out from the impact.

Both ninja jumped at each other grabbing one of the thrown kunai from the are making them metal clash once more.

"You like close combat right?" Naruto yelled out as he charge straight for Neji.

"Look I may not understand the tragic destiny of the Hyuga Clan or whatever, but if you think it's inescapable fine! Then stop fighting it already! When I become Hokage I'll change the Hyuga Clan!" Naruto declared as his attack and Neji's Rotation collided creating an explosion. Two figures were sent flying into the ground I had no idea which one was Naruto.

I waited I was tense when movement was spotted I looked at it. To see Neji climbing out of a hole.

I watched as he limped over to the other hole.

"Sorry failure it's too bad but, this is reality." Neji had said.

All of a sudden Naruto erupts out of the ground below Neji with a vicious uppercut to the chin. The blow knock Neji on his back he didn't look like he was going to get up without help.

"In the middle of that you managed to create a shadow doppelganger? Your signature ninjutsu that was careless of me."

"I failed the graduation exam three times because unlucky for me, the exam always tested the same ninjutsu my absolute weakest jutsu. And my weakest ninjutsu was bushin no jutsu a basic clone. So shut up about destiny and inescapable fate you shouldn't whine about trivial stuff cause unlike me you're not a failure." Naruto ended.

"The winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" The Proctor yelled out. I was happy I guess I will have to wait for my match.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Chunin Exams finals part 2

Seth's P.O.V.

Oh, come on! What the hell Sasuke? You're going to get disqualified.

"Do to Sasuke Uchiha not showing up we are going to postpone the second match on request of the Kazekage and proceed with the rest of the matches."

Looks like My match against Kankuro is next.

"Hey Kankuro I'll enjoy our match." I said as I pat him on the back and accidentally sent him over the railing he was leaning on down to the area floor.

"Sorry." I said as I lept down to the arena.

Kankuro's P.O.V.

I can't believe he knocked me down here. Great now I'm going to be forced to use those modification I was planning on saving for the invasion.

"Hey Kankuro you okay? Sorry about that I didn't intend to send you over."

"I'm fine but, you better be ready for the hell I'm going to give you!" I declare.

"Alright glad to hear it."

Seth's P.O.V.

"Well both ninja are ready may the third battle commence!" The proctor declared while getting the hell out of the way.

I know Kankuro uses puppets and I remember reading about them in the library. Some are capable of delivering poison through hidden injector. While other have hidden cannons and blades.

I can handle poison fine, the others I'm not sure it depends.

I had made a single hand sign ready to get away, while Kankuro unwrapped his puppet.

"You're in trouble now." He declared when he finished. I jumped back as far as I could. That creepy multi armed puppet was now standing on it's own Kankuro standing behind it. I could see the chakra threads they glistened from the sunlight on them.

I have a solid feeling that I'm not going to be allowed to get near him while that puppet is in action. It looks like it's made of wood but, I can't be so sure. Well my second idea is to get it's strings tangled up only thing is he could easily untangle them.

"Wow!" I yelled narrowly dodging a series of strikes from the puppet. Damn that close.

Well I better do something screw it.

"Leeroy!" I yell out as a make a made dash towards the puppet. I was moving at speeds much faster than I normally go at. When I reached it I grabbed an arm and started to spin the thing in circles, around and around, effectively tying the thing in chakra threads.

"It's now or never. Draconic fire breath jutsu!" I yell after making a few hand signs. I felt something inside my chest be created out of smoke. Before a massive burst of blue flames erupted out of my mouth aimed at that puppet.

"Crow!" I heard Kankuro yell.

When the flames cleared it revealed a half burnt puppet it didn't looks like it was going to working until it was fixed I don't think it will come apart either I think I fused it's separation pegs. I turned my attention to Kankuro that was a massive smirk on his face I heard rattling when he twitched his finger. Shit that puppet it still working how. Screw it I dove into the ground. When I went under I heard a small yip from my bag. I forgot Kody was in there must have fallen asleep in there. Must have scared him awake when I started to tunnel.

"Sorry Kode."

"Next time wake me up before you start a fight."

"Fine but I now got an idea."

A few minutes later…

Crash's P.O.V.

Hmm I feel like I've seen this strategy before. Then the ground in spots all over the area bursted open with foxes? Yeah I don't think anyone saw that really coming.

Kankuro's P.O.V.

Why are there so many foxes?! They're everywhere! Orange, pink, green, blue, white, even purple. "What the hell is going on?!" I yelled out.

They're all looking at me after I say that. Shit they're swarming me!

Crash's P.O.V.

"Ahh!" I watched as Kankuro was swallowed up by that swarm once it cleared he was on the ground restrained and unconscious.

"The winner of the match is Seth!" The proctor yelled out.

Seth's P.O.V.

I crawled out of the hole I went in with Kody on my head. All of those henged fox clones poofed I felt a large portion of chakra return to me refilling my batteries I'm going to have to fight Shino next. Not looking forward to that, at least they're going let me have some time to recuperate.

"Will Nara Shikamaru and Temari come to the arena." The proctor said.

"Narutooooooooooo!" I heard the Nara scream before a thump. I looked over the edge to see him face first in the dirt.

I'm guessing Naruto pushed him off like I did Kankuro.

That sand girl rushed down to the field on her giant fan she look pissed. I can see those two as a couple hahaha...

"Are you going to lie there or are we going to fight?"

Shikamaru did nothing.

"If you won't come to me I'm gonna to you!" She yelled while raising her fan in the air before slamming it back down into the ground making a thick dust cloud.

Shikamaru came flying out the top of it.

"I don't really care whether I become a chunin or not but I can't stand the idea of losing to a girl so I guess I'm in!" I heard that Nara declare. A gust of powerful wind came a him but Shikamaru quickly retreated into the trees hiding in the shadow of the wall. Another burst of wind started tearing at the trees but then the caster jumped back I could see the shadow.

Why isn't he attacking wait didn't I see him make the same hand sign when we played a game a shogi.

Looks like Temari is running out of patience she's attacking again.

"How long are you going to keep running around will you quit it already?!"

I saw a kunai come flying out of the trees underneath was Shikamaru's shadow. But she jumped away. Just out of it's range.

I think I see what he's doing driving her towards the hole Naruto made.

She stuck her fan out into the ground and boom she's caught. I stopped paying attention around here. As the two walked to being right in front of each other Shikamaru had raised his hand Temari did the same.

"That's it I'm done I give up!" Shikamaru said.

Why am I not surprised? Oh, yeah, it's shikamaru were talking about. Of course he's going to quit when he's this close but I don't blame him, only thing is I don't think everyone else will agree with his actions.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Chunin Exams final part 3

Naruto's P.O.V.

Come on Sasuke the crowd is getting angry where are you?

The wind started to pick up and then swirl then I saw them Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Your name?" The proctor asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Arrogant bastard.

"About time you showed up you were almost disqualified!" I yelled.

Crash's P.O.V.

"Hey Gai, Lee glad to see you could make it!" I said

I watched Naruto and Shikamaru come up the stairs.

Seth's P.O.V.

"Now at long last the match you all have been waiting for the Match between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the sand.

You two may begin!" The proctor declared before jumping to safety.

"I'm sorry Mother I gave you bad tasting blood earlier didn't I? But don't worry this time I'm sure it'll be tasty." Gaara said he looked like he was losing his mind but not as bad as back in the hospital.

"This isn't good guys be ready for anything especially genjutsu." I declare.

Sasuke pulled out two shuriken and threw them at Gaara only for his sand to catch them and throw them right back.

Gaara had made a clone out of sand that Sasuke took apart quickly. He then moved a burst of similar speed to Lee. Punching Gaara in his face.

"If you're not going to come to me I'll go to you!" Sasuke said taking off once more. A nasty kick landed smack dab in the center of Gaara's chin. Gaara soon made a hand sign then his sand started making a dome trapping him inside.

I couldn't hear exactly what was going on down there inside the sand.

Sasuke on the other hand went on the wall and made a few hand signs. I saw small sparks of blue electricity start to build in his hand until it sounded like a thousand birds chirping. Then he charged damaging the wall as he went. When he reached the sand sphere he thrusted his hand forward.

"Chidori!" He yelled.

His hand pierced the shield. Then he pulled his arm out.

"Blood… It's my own blood!" The sand had turned into an arm and tried to attack Sasuke.

The sand dome collapsed and why are there all of these feathers?

"*Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!* I hate Feathers! *Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!*" I had to get out of it.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 the invasion…

"Seth where are you?" I heard the voice of Sakura ask.

"I'm over here I had to get out of that feather storm otherwise I would have been sneezing like crazy."

"We need to go after the sand trio. I already got Naruto, and Shikamaru."

"Yes ma'am!" I said jokingly while following her.

Elsewhere in the village with Zabuza and Haku…

Sound ninja had jumped out surrounding the pair.

"You chose the wrong pair of ninja to surround." Zabuza said pulling out his massive sword and giving a mighty swing cleaving 3 sound nin in half.

Haku then pulled up her ice mirrors and jumped inside. With a quick movement the remaining sound nin were crippled. Where Zabuza finished them off.

Back with most of team 7…

"I think Shikamaru's diversion worked. They're not following us any more." Panku the pug nin dog said.

"I think I see one of them!" I declared as we moved closer to see Kankuro fighting Shino. That puppet was out.

"Guys go on without me I'm needed here. I'll catch up as soon as possible." I declared letting out a reassuring smile.

"Right, make sure you don't die." Sakura said.

"Hey this is me we're talking about."

"And that's what worries me."

"So the fangirl finally has feelings for someone else?" I teased.

"Why you little…" Sakura said enraged you could see the fire in her eyes as she let out a powerful punch. It sent me flying back into the fight between Kankuro and Shino. I landed on the puppet.

"Note to self:don't mock of Sakura her fangirl status, during times of crisis." I noted dazedly while getting up.

"Seriously I just repaired it to working order!" Kankuro raged.

"Hey don't worry; I'll help you fix it later." I declared trying to calm him down.

"Seth if you don't mind; can you stop talking with the enemy?!" Shino scolded me.

"Sorry." I quickly apologised as I prepare to fight.

I quickly made a few clones and moved. And the puppet split into multiple pieces.

I saw many little blades. They were rushing at me. I felt a massive urge to panic I quickly drew my sword a first in actual combat and quickly swung furiously off setting the blades.

But one got through after that I didn't feel so good.

My head felt kind of fuzzy and my vision blurred. I also felt my smoke working to isolate something.

"Kid use your senses that poison is meant to blind I'm working to isolate it." I hear Rex just burst out in my head.

I closed my eyes and did what I was told. I felt like I was a leaf on water ready to be pushed aside at the slightest disturbance.

Shino's P.O.V.

Hmm… so I was right he was hiding skills. Interesting… I should capitalize on this while I can.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"So how is Seth going to catch up?" I asked Kody.

"When he's done he should reverse summon to me. You remember that seal he put on one of my tags? The one that lets me be summoned."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"It works two ways."

"Oooh."

"Pretty much once he's done he should teleport to us."

"Makes sense."

Seth's P.O.V.

My vision returned and looks like Shino got Kankuro there was tons of bugs swarming all over him. I looked around for Shino he was nowhere to be seen. Well I had to quickly catch up to Naruto and the others, they're probably way ahead of me. I didn't want to do this.

Naruto's P.O.V.

One of the tags on Kody's colar started to glow. Good I could use the help right about now.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 the battle with Shikaku

Seth's P.O.V.

"What I miss?" I remarked.

"Alot!" Naruto declared.

I turned to look at what Naruto was fighting. I saw Gaara but half his body was covered in sand and there was a tail on his backside.

"Seems like that bastard Shikaku has started taking over. I'll have to strengthen the seal on his host." I hear Rex say in my head. "We're going to need to act fast before it reaches it's final stage."

I watched as the other half of Gaara was covered in sand it looked so messed up.

I drew my blade ready to take an attack. I had made electricity and flames run up and down the edge.

Then it lunged at Naruto. I made my move. I took a swing at its arm. My blade passed clean through it I could hear a lot of searing as it passed through. The arm of sand a part of it turned into glass.

"I won't lose to you two I'll kill both of you and prove my existence." Gaara yelled out as I watched as his body enlarged into a giant racoon dog thing made of sand.

"Let me out! And be ready to muster up as much smoke as possible! I'm going to do something so crazy that it might just work!" I hear Rex shout out in my head.

"Naruto I need your smoke bombs as many as you can spare and the Chief toad."

"Roger. Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto responded as he made a lot of clones.

"All of you go with Seth and listen to his orders. I'll try to summon the Chief."

I had moved out of Gaara's sight the clones had followed me.

"Summoning Jutsu!" I yelled out as I did the jutsu without the blood sacrifice. A cloud of smoke formed. As it cleared it revealed Rex pulling the smoke in with his hands.

"Everybody throw all your smoke bombs at Rex! I'll do the same. When you run out of smoke bombs release yourself!"

The clones had taken out as many smoke bombs they could hold. I did the same. I started to throw smoke bombs one at a time at Rex I watched as he pulled the smoke into his body. The clones did the samething. As he absorbed the smoke his body grew the more he pulled in. We kept doing this until he was massive able to rival the size of the Chief toad.

Rex had bent over and picked me up. Naruto's clones had dispelled before we were off towards Shikaku's location. I was clinging onto his shoulder as he sprinted towards the sand monster.

Naruto's P.O.V.

So they finished. Just need to stall for time. "Chief I got an idea!"

"Oh and what is it?"

"We need to make the sand sticky and I don't think water will work."

"I see. Oil bullet!" The Chief said before blob of black tar came flying out of his mouth hitting Gaara or whatever he's become.

"Drayconic Fire Bullets!" I hear someone yell before three massive balls of blue flames collide with the tar coated monster igniting it.

"Are we late?" I heard a sarcastic remark. I turned to see Seth riding on Rex's shoulder.

"You! Mother wants to kill you personally!" I heard Gaara growl out.

"Play Possum Jutsu!" He the said

"Hahahaha, I'm free!" I heard a crazier voice than Gaara was just a moment ago.

Rex's P.O.V.

"Shikaku!" I announced getting the sand dumbass's attention.

"You I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you."

"Then bring it on." I taunted as I pulled out my blade.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I watched as those two fought.

"Naruto we need to wake the host up. He just used the play possum jutsu so he shouldn't be too hard to wake up." The chief said to me.

"How are we going to do that?"

"We need to beat the host until he wakes." Was the response. "I need you to turn us into something with teeth and claws. I am not good at transformations so you will need to weave the signs I'll supply you with my chakra."

"Right."

Seth's P.O.V.

What the hell? Why is the nine tails standing over there? It's attacking Shikaku pinning it.

"Rex throw your boy at Shikaku's head!" I heard the Chief's voice come from the kyuubi.

Rex grabbed me and launched me at the sand beast's head. I saw Gaara sticking out from the top of it and Naruto going for him. I landed behind Gaara so I decided to go for him as well. Solid fist raised ready to land a staggering blow.

I ran towards him at full force. I saw Naruto doing the same thing. I was the first to reach Gaara. I swung for his head. The sand tried to protect him but no somehow I triggered my smoke ability unintentionally and my punch passed clean through the sand, landing flat on the back of his head. It it didn't even seem to make him flinch. Next came Naruto's he was dodging the sand as much as he could when his blow finally landed it ended in a head butt that made his head all bloody.

"My power! No it's slipping!" I heard Shikaku screams as his form crumbled letting us all fall to the forest floor.

Rex's P.O.V.

"Well it was an honor fighting alongside you Chief toad."

"You to dragon."

I started to release a lot of the excess smoke I had trapped in my body while condensing it at the same time allowing me to shrink. Back to my normal size. I quickly rushed over to the landing sight. I saw all three Seth was snoring, Gaara was lying on his stomach he was staring at Naruto with fear, Naruto on the other hand was crawling towards him.

"What the hell are you?! How are you still going?!" Gaara yelled

"I'm a guy who is going to protect his friends, his village. The drive to protect what I care about makes me strong."

"Naruto that is enough I'll finish this." I said making Naruto back off.

I walked closer to Gaara I saw the terrified look as if he was going to die. I picked him up by the shirt exposing his stomach. You could see the seal holding Shikaku. I formed another seal. The tri-spiral containment seal. That should stop the racoon bastard from doing any more damage to the boy than he's already done.

"Tri-Spiral containment seal." I said as I slammed the finger tips that held the seal to be place into him.

"And there that should fix it entirely." I said I was exhausted growing to the size of a mountain then back down. I sensed a fourth person.

"I know you're there you can collect your brother and leave." That girl Temari had popped out and scooped up her brother. I stopped her before she left.

"When he comes to tell him this 'To truly become strong he must find something other than himself. Like the ones that truly care for him like his siblings.' With that I take my leave." I finished as turned around and walked over to Naruto and Seth. I picked them both up and placed them onto my shoulders and carried them off to the hospital. I wonder how the hell they're going to react to me.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The third Hokage's funeral…

All of the destruction the villages surviving Shinobi had gathered around dressed in black at the coffin of the third hokage.

Seth's P.O.V.

"I can't believe he's gone." I quietly said.

"Yeah same he was like family to me before you came into my life." Naruto responded.

An awkward silence had set after that. So I started to look around I saw Konohamaru crying a lot while Iruka was trying to comfort him. I then spotted Crash in the crowd with his nephew and Anko standing next to him.

After the funeral ended we all went home.

The next day at Ichiraku's…

Me and Naruto were eating our fill of Ramen. The curtain moved and Jiraiya had popped his head in.

"So it's just as I heard… You two really do eat a lot of ramen." He said pointing at the pile of bowls me and Naruto racked up.

"Vwo! Pferfy pfage!" Naruto tried to say with Ramen in his mouth but, wound up choking.

"Shit!" I said as I jumped from my seat and got behind him and wrapped my arms around his stomach. I started to perform the Heimlich manoeuvre. I managed to get a ball of ramen and fishcake out of his throat. The choke wad landed in one of empty bowls.

"Hmm… I never seen a ninja do that before." He said lightly.

"What do you want?" I asked a bit irritated.

"I was given a mission to track down someone I was told I could choose a ninja or two to bring along with me. So after much debating I settled on you two."

"Why do I got a feeling he's lying about the time?" I heard Rex sayin my head.

Wouldn't surprise me if this is an excuse just so he can go peeping.

A few hours later…

"If this and excuse for you to be a pervert I'm going to be very unhappy." I said.

"It's not that I'm looking for a woman. Someone that I used to work with long ago. Her name is Tsunade." Was the reply that came from him. It seemed that I sensed a bit of guilt and sadness hidden in his voice.

"Any way I'll teach you a new jutsu while we look." He said it almost sounded like a bribe.

"Yes what is it going to be?!" Naruto said sounding excited.

"Patience just wait and see."

A few more hours later…

We arrived at the inn at the town. And Jiraiya booked us a room.

"You two go up to the room and practice chakra manipulation." He said while looking at some woman.

"Damn pervert." I whispered as I walked past him with Naruto to our room.

Somewhere in the multiverse…

A purple female Lamia sneezes.

Back to Naruto…

"Damn it Jiraiya! What the hell is taking you so long?" I yelled out in frustration at the fact that he had not returned.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Jiraiya if that's you I'm gonna shove a giant kunai where the sun don't shine!" I said I was really pissed.

The nocking got more frequent.

"Hold your fucking horses I'm coming!" I said as I open the door to see two individuals both were wearing a black coat that had red clouds all over it. One had dark hair like Sasuke a I could see two sharingans like Kakashi's in his eyes. The other one was blue skinned and looked like he had gills. I could see his teeth as he smiled in a sinister grin. On his back was something that like an oversized club wrapped in cloth.

"Itachi are you sure this the target, he doesn't look anything like described?" the blue one said while reaching for the club thing on his back.

"Wait a minute you're the drunk guy I saw touch Sakura in the wave when we walked past the bar." I said recognizing the voice.

I saw a few drops of sweat forming on his head with the look on his of 'I can explain'.

Naruto had managed to sneak out of the room into the hallway. The dark haired one noticed this. He turned to look at Naruto but stopped.

"Long time no see Sasuke." He said.

I turned to see what he was looking at and sure enough Sasuke was there.

"Uchiha Itachi, I will kill you for what you done!" Sasuke yelled in anger.

It didn't take me long to piece the picture together there related.

Sasuke fired up a Chidori and charged head first at Itachi but the blow was parried by grabbing his wrist and forcing it into a wall. I saw Naruto trying to build up chakra it was the red one from the looks of it. The shark man swung his blade just over Naruto's head and the red chakra was gone.

"Naruto!" I yelled out. That's it I'm bringing it out.

"Chaos style Drayconic Evolution!" I said after quickly flashing through the hand signs.

Five different colored, long bodied dragons began to circle me and they sped up rapidly until they came and dived at my body. When they all vanished I felt scales and wings growing. The scales though weren't their normal color of purple. They were a crimson red and ice blue mixed in a striped pattern. My wings felt heavier than normal. It didn't feel good at all

"What the hell where did this guy come from!?" I heard Rex shout in my head.

Rex's P.O.V.

I stood there look at what appeared to be another of my kind but I thought I was the last of them. The dude just fell out of a rift in the sky almost landed on me.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 Learning The Rasengan part 1

Seth's P.O.V.

"Wow there so many places to gamble what's the name of this town?" I ask. "You know what never mind lets find a place to stay cause after that I'm going to hit up the poker tables. Who knows I might find who were looking for there." I made a shadow clone to stay with them before I bolted towards the poker house.

Naruto's P.O.V.

Well at least Seth made a clone to stick with me. So when we got a room me and Seth's clone went out to explore the town. We played a bunch of games we came to a few ball games where we could win money. Seth seemed to ace those with a near perfect score. We even bought a few masks he bought a dragon mask I bought a fish mask. We continued this until me we were low on money since Jiraiya took my wallet. We decided to by squid on a stick one for each of us.

Seth's P.O.V.

"I call." I called out as I placed some chips in the pot as the last guy put the last of what he had in the pot. A 10 of diamonds, a king of diamonds, a queen of diamonds, a jack of diamonds, and a nine of diamonds were shown on the table.

"Check." The last player said.

"I also check." I responded. We then both showed our cards. I had an eight of diamonds and an ace of diamonds. My opponent had two kings. Their jaws dropped when they saw that I had a royal flush. I collected my winnings.

"Good game you guys had me on the ropes until the end really thought I was going to lose."

I quite surprised I managed to pull out a clutch winning. I stopped there because I knew when my luck was running out. I am very happy. I decided to leave the table and cash my chips before leaving. Well I know what I'm going to do with my money. I then felt a pain in my head then I just realized I'm going to learn a new jutsu.

"Kid I finally figured out the chidori I'll teach it to you after you learn this new one." I hear Rex say in my head. Well I headed out of the city. I saw a few homeless people on my way out so I gave some of my winnings to them. I met up with them in the wooded area just outside the walls.

"About time you showed. I was wondering if money had finally consumed you." Jiraiya said.

"Well I had cash my token I pretty much quadrupled my money then I gave a quarter of it to some homeless people."

"What ever catch." He said before tossing a water balloon at me I failed horribly at catching it making it burst on the ground.

"Just grab another one from the bucket." I was told and so I did.

"Okay you two watch carefully." Jiraiya said and we watch him the balloon he had in his hand started to push out until it burst.

"So were supposed to get the water spinning around fast enough until it bursts?" Naruto asked.

"Correct you might learn this jutsu faster than I though while you're at it I might as well take a nap." Jiraiya said before he walked under a tree and started snoring.

Naruto started to practice. While I waited. I tossed the balloon around for a bit back and forth between each hand it exploded mid toss. I had to get another balloon. This time I didn't mess around I started channeling my chakra through the tips of my fingers and palms holding the balloon. I started moving my fingers back and forth. I could feel the water swirl in the balloon, but no luck making it burst.

Three hours later…

Still hasn't popped. Frustration is setting in. Though I don't exactly understand why the balloon popped when I was tossing it back and forth.

Three more hours later…

"I got it!" I yelled out getting Naruto's attentions.

"You mean you figure it out?"

"Sorta. It's just an idea that'll most likely not work but it's worth a shot."

"Okay good luck with it."

I started to channel my chakra again. This time I involved my other hand while my lower hand supplied to chakra my other hand is also pumping chakra in, but it's also being used to steer the chakra. The balloon started to get lumpy all over it's surface before it burst. I saw something burst out of the balloon with the water.

"Ow!" I heard Jiraiya. "Who threw this rock at me?"

"Sorry I just got the balloon to burst and that came flying out. It's probably a chakra storage crystal I make them now and then. I guess the conditions in the balloon was just right."

"Okay, I didn't need an explanation on the crystal but, show me how you made the balloon burst."

So I grabbed another balloon and repeated what I did to make it burst.

My head was killing me after that.

"Well it seems like you got the first phase down, but I'm going to wait until he gets caught up I hate explaining things twice."

"What ever."

Three days later…

Hmm how to help Naruto complete the first stage. This motel has a cat maybe I could henge into it and bat a balloon around. Yeah that might work. Then again it might not; well time to find out.

Naruto should be coming. Wait, maybe I should have a clone do it. Yeah I should do that.

I made a clone and gave him a water balloon.

30 Minutes later...

I came back into the room to see Naruto popping a balloon over Jiraiya with a smile on his face.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 learning the rasengan part 2

Seth's P.O.V.

"Okay now that you you passed the first stage of the rasengan catch." Jiraiya said as he tossed a rubber ball roughly the same size a the water balloons to each of us but I failed to catch it just like the balloon to it dropped at least this time it didn't burst on impact.

"This is a rubber ball you'll be trying to burst it same as the balloon but this time it will be much harder observe." He said as he pulled another ball out from his vest. He held it in his hand. It then bulged like the water balloon before it then it bursted.

I tried to imitate it. I repeated the steps I did with the balloon trying to pump as much chakra as I could but something went wrong during the process. My smoke power somehow triggered and it started to swirl around the rubber ball faster and faster. The ball wasn't bursting was more like acting as a guide for it. All of a sudden without any indication the ball collapsed it didn't burst outward no my smoke seemed to have overwhelmed the ball and made it fail in reverse.

"Damn it." I said out loud clearly displaying my frustration as I dropped the ball.

'Rex can you make sure my smoke ability doesn't trigger while training?' I ask in my head.

"Maybe, I'm still sorting out an intruder in here." I hear Rex say.

Intruder okay I needed to see what was going on in there.

So I sat down and closed my eyes until I entered my mindscape.I walked deeper into the center of the forest everything seemed normal except for two things. Rex was tying something to a tree and there was a large crater in the very center.

When Rex moved I saw what he was tying it look sorta like Rex but the colors were different an ice blue with crimson red in a striped pattern.

"Rex who's that?" I asked.

"Apparently another of my race though I don't believe him."

"Hi nid pruzah, lousy, reym firok gaar zey daar kusil!" (You no good, lousy, ass bastard unleash me this instant!) It scream.

"Nid ni erei Zu'u ofaal fahraal." (No not until I receive answer.) Rex shot back.

"Sorry about that. This guy…"

"You know what I really don't care, I'll just use that seal to restrict my smoke abilities." I said cutting him off before I left.

Outside of the mindscape…

Seth's P.O.V.

I have no idea what is going on in there but as long as things don't get out of hand I'm fine with it. Now for the seal.

10 minutes later…

'Almost there, just a little more.' I thought as I pushed more chakra into the ball. *Pop!* I heard I looked at my hand to see the ball gone but it was replaced by a sphere of rotating chakra but it wasn't purely chakra some of my smoke got mixed in it even though I had a seal going to stop that from occurring. Anyway it seemed to form a core that the chakra was swirling around. I wanted to see what it could do. So I looked for a tree I settled for the tree Jiraiya was sleeping under.

"Rasengan!" I shouted as I slammed the chakra sphere into the tree. Bark and wood chips went flying when the chakra vanished around the core the core propelled itself forward into the tree. Where it exploded sending splintering chunks of wood raining down. The sound of the explosion along with the debris hitting woke him up.

"What the hell was that?! And why is there wood all over me?" he asked he then looked at me my hand was still out I guess the explosion made me forget that my arm was still up. Jiraiya then looked at what used to be the tree he was sleeping under. He saw a piece of the entry and cracks spreading out from the entry hole the explosion caused.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43.5 Rex's Interrogation

(Before we begin note this is a just a side chapter continuing on from where Seth left his mindscape, you may skip it if you want it's really doesn't contribute to the main plot just more history for Rex.)

Rex's P.O.V.

"Zu'u fen laan daar ontzos wo ausul los hi?" (I will ask this again who the hell are you?) I asked again.

"Bo wah ausul hi oth firok!" (Go to hell you orphaned bastard!) This intruder yelled at me.

"Druv ausul fen hi ni ofan zey hin faan? Hi los sovut daar tir lingrahiik wey praagek." (Why will you not give me your name? You are just dragging this out longer than necessary.) I ask getting feed up about ready to ready to throw him back through the dam rift he came from.

I was also getting sick of speaking in that weird language.

"Hi bo wah ofaal naan nol zey! Faan lost suleyk!" (You aren't going to get anything from me! Names have power!) He yelled before breathing fire at me. I'm lucky my clothing is fireproof and so is that rope.

"Frolok waan Zu'u ofan hi dii faan fen hi ofan zey hin? Ahrk vis hi lig tinvaak Sarodaaluv daar tinvok ahraan dii ruus?" (Look if I give you my name will you give me yours? And can you please speak English this language is hurting my throat?) I asked my throat was getting sore from talking like that.

"So Dravel broke the purple one?" He spoke in third person.

"And now I have your name Dravel." I declared

"Well Dravel, will you tell me where the other side of the rift leads before I send you back through it and seal it?" I asked.

"It leads to the pocket dimension of where the rest of the race in stasis. I was released recently and assigned the task scout for a new place to rebuild. Civilization."

Okay one minute this guy doesn't want to say jack squat to me the next minute he's giving me details on him mission. He might be bipolar or he's finally given up. I took out my laser knife and turned it on before cutting him free. I lifted him onto my shoulder I had put smoke restraints on both his wrists and legs. I also put a hidden seal on his arm one that would only trigger when ever I want to talk to them. When I got to the rift I threw him into it while release the restraints. I then I made a few smoke clones to help me set up the sealing array to put it in a scroll. Only thing now I'm going to have to figure out how to punch a hole into the center of the summons plain. If they do speak the truth I don't want the race to be trapped forever and if they don't they're going to have to win a massive great summon war they're most likely not going to win.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44 Learning the Rasengan part 3

Seth's P.O.V.

"How the hell did you complete the Rasengan training without going through the third stage?!" Jiraiya interrogated me.

"I don't know it just there after the ball burst." I answered back I was kind of terrified.

"But what was worse was that you almost made a tree fall on me for testing it out!" Jiraiya was pissed at my actions and I can see why I recklessly put him in danger without thinking of the consequences.

"You are still going to go through the third stage like Naruto whether you like it or not!"

*POP!* We all heard it come from Naruto's position.

"I finally… did it!" Naruto declared before he.

"Naruto!" I yelled pushing aside Jiraiya as I rushed towards Naruto.

When I got to him he was snoring.

"Don't worry he's alright!" I called over. "He'll wake up in an hour feeling hungry and sorry about knocking you over." I finished.

Jiraiya had walked over to where I was and looked at Naruto's hand. It looked burned but it should heal quickly. He then looked at the sky the sun was setting.

"We should head back to our room and make some food." Jiraiya said while putting Naruto on his shoulder.

"I'm cooking this time. There is this dish I've been wanting to cook." I declared.

He just shrugged at what I said when we got into town we went our separate ways me to go fetch ingredients and them back to the room we were staying at.

The Next day…

We were on the edge of the city leaving.

"All right let's go!" Jiraiya declared.

"Quit acting like a little kid. Let's go, puleeze." Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You're in a foul mood."

"Why wouldn't I be I'm in the middle of training. You said there were three stages to this drill right?! I've only gotten through two of them so far!"

"Relax the two of you can start training while we're walking." he said while pulling out three balloons from his jacket thing. He then inflated them and tossed two of them to me and Naruto.

"It may look like I'm holding a normal balloon but let's see what is happening is truly happening with my other hand." He said before chakra started to swirl in his hand get Naruto's attention.

"In this stage your goal is to combine the first two stages while keeping control. You don't want to pop… Oh come on, at least you could wait until I'm done talking before starting." he yelled at me. I had already started to create the rasengan. My smoke was starting to interfere and make the outer layer of a rasengan just outside the balloon.

Jiraiya's P.O.V.

Hmm interesting, the boys bloodline is fusing with the rasengan that must be what made it explode. "What the hell?!" the balloon collapsed. I saw the chakra cut it with ease but, leaving it in one piece, before it was thrown out of rasengan. I saw something at the heart of it once the balloon was removed. It looked like a black marble the chakra is pressing into and rotating around it. It kinda looks like a very miniscule bijuu dama. First time I've seen something like this.

Seth's P.O.V.

"Jiraiya, yoo hoo, hello, anybody home in that little perverted skull of yours?" I said trying to get his attention he looked like he was in a trance I had slowly released the rasengan pulling the chakra and smoke back into my body. He didn't seem to come out of trance. Then I got an idea I signaled for Naruto to come over and I whispered my idea to him.

Once he was set I set things in motion. "Jiraiya! Naked lady behind you!" I yelled.

"Where!" He said as he turned around to get slapped by Naruto in his sexy jutsu.

"Pervert!" He yelled before changing back. I was ballen from laughter.

A few hours later…

"Here we are. This will be the place to collect information." Jiraiya declared as we walked in a pub.

"Jiraiya?" we all heard a drunken woman say.

I was looking for what Jiraiya was looking at.

"Tsunade. You two follow me."

So we followed him to a table with two ladies one looked sorta drunk. A conversation was started up and when the hokage spot was brought up and apparently Tsunade said no which pissed Naruto I'm surprised how quickly this escalated into a fight outside on the street with me backing him up.

Naruto rushed blindly in at Tsunade with a kunai in hand. I stayed back which was a smart thing she had thrown him with a flick to the forehead I had caught him.

"Naruto stay back and get that jutsu we're learning ready I'm going in." I said to him.

I then charged towards Tsunade hand nearing the grip of the blade on my hip. When she swung at me I used a short ranged smoke dash making her punch pass clean through me sending her off balance. I then ran up behind her and restrained her arms and damn she has some crazy ass strength.

"Now!" I yelled. Naruto came charging in with an incomplete rasengan in his hand. She struggled like crazy and somehow got ahold of me and threw me at Naruto. Making him lose his concentration as he was forced to dodge me making his rasengan faid. Tsunade capitalized and used this time to flick Naruto again sending him crashing into me as I was getting up knocking me over once more. Luckily I had landed ontop of him from the roll.

I soon had a foot on my chest stopping me. I felt anger and I really do mean a lot of anger stir within me before my head started to hurt. Images flash in my head. Once they were over I wasn't in control my anger took over and I had a similar level of strength Tsunade had at the moment. I some how lifted her leg off me and started to form a rasengan it wasn't my normal version of it no instead electricity was sparking up my arm into it. It wasn't a complete, it was possibly a stage one rasengan I don't know I remember driving it into her leg. When it landed it sent a serious shock through her body electrocuting her not enough to be lethal but enough to knock someone out and boy it did before I passed out.

In the mindscape…

I fell out of the sky over a canopy of the forest and hit a bunch of branches on the way down. I hit the dirt hard and in pain but tolerable. When I got up and looked around I realized I had no clue which was the center. So I had to choose a direction and start walking and so I did. Though the forest didn't lighten up no instead it got thicker until it turned dark and almost cave like. The air grew damp as I proceeded deeper. I felt a sense of dread building and what sounded like whispers telling me to "turn back" and "that I'm not ready for what lies beneath."

I kept pushing forward until I felt a something touch me.

"Stop don't go any deeper." I heard a voice behind me I turned around to see a hooded figure holding an unlit lantern.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I?" I said.

The figure shook his head and said "Kid I'm going to be blunt with you, you're nearing your damaged memory cortex. A new one was created to keep you mind stable while this one is being repair. Once done the two cortexes will combine into one."

"Okay but still who are you?"

"Kid I am a being that was created when this cortex was damaged. I'm here to make sure you don't any farther while it's repairing itself."

"That I get but what would happen if I went deeper?"

"You would get serious trauma from the shattered memories and run the risk of the damage becoming permanent and you might not wake up."

"Oh. Well can you help me find my way out?"

"Here take my lantern its light always shines in the direction of the heart of the forest. Don't worry the lantern will return itself to me once its task has been completed."

"Thank you!"

"It's no problem it's what I was made to do."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 45

Rex's P.O.V.

Stupid wiring. How the hell did the stupid main wire to the electroplating break? At least I got it out. I can probably melt it down and remake it but there may not be enough metal though might need some silver and copper maybe a little bit of gold to mix with the metal. Now where am I going to get those materials in here well at least I have a way to cool them. Insulation I'm not sure if the single rubber tree is going to give enough resene for me to use well I got a lot of time to wait. Might as well start work on making the forge.

Seth's P.O.V.

I was finally approaching the clearing it looked different but Rex was definitely here but why, wasn't he wearing his armor and why is there a tree dripping sap into a bucket, also what is he building?

"Hey Rex!" I called over to him to get his attention. He turned and looked at me and I saw a look of relief on his face.

"I was not expecting you but, I'm glad you're here."

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to fix my armor wire went… You have a nest on your head."

"I fell through some trees so what. Anyway what were you say about a wire?"

"I was saying a wire went bad I need to forge a new one I have enough rubber resene only thing I'm missing is metal I need to make an alloy for it I can melt the wire down but it might not be enough for a replacement."

"So what can I do to help?"

"You really don't have to help but, if you truly want to I need you to get me a few coins I'm to need the metals they contain."

"What coins?"

"At most two copper, two silver, and two gold."

"That should be easy I think I got some on me."

"I won't be able to keep them they'll disappear once you wake up but I should be able to verify the metals. Give them here." he finished holding out his hand. I dug out my wallet and gave him one of each peice.

He then took each piece and bit each one individually.

"They're real and thanks you really saved me a massive headache."

"Hey it's no problem. Happy to help."

Outside the mindscape…

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Moan." I heard come from Seth.

"He's finally waking up." I yelled.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46

Naruto told Seth the bet he made with Tsunade if he could complete the rasengan in a week.

"Naruto this may have been the dumbest thing you've ever done but you, actually stand a chance at winning that bet with my help. We're going out to the trees. Be ready to produce a few shadow clones when we get their they're all going to be working on the rasengan."

So those two went to train.

A few hours later…

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he dumped the last of his chakra into his final Rasengan the he drove into the tree.

"Now release the clones that haven't been released and dump the backup stored in your pendant into your system. Should give you enough chakra for one last Rasengan."

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled once more driving it into another tree. This time it held it's shape a lot better than any other attempts. In the wood you could see that a spherical object left an imprint though there was still but you could see a clear improvement from when they started.

"Good work now let's go get some Ramen before you pass out. I think I saw a stand in town." Seth said congratulating Naruto. They continued this training for the next few days until the bet's deadline.

Seth's P.O.V.

"Coming." I said before I opened the door. On the other side was Shizune she looked like she was in a panic.

"Tsunade… She went to Orochimaru!"

"We need to stop her. Where's Jiraiya?" "He's right next to me." She said pulling Jiraiya into view.

"He was poisoned I managed to get most of it the rest has to run it's coarse."

A few moments later…

We arrived at a hole in the wall by where the castle collapsed.

"Crap were too late."

The pig Shizune started squealing.

"You smell her Tonton."

"Oink!" it gave out.

"Lead the way." Shizune said dropping the pig and we all started chasing after it.

A few moments later…

We arrived at a battlefield. I Tsunade, Orochimaru and, Kabuto?

"Kabuto?!" Naruto yelled out.

"I take you know each other." Jiraiya said.

"He was that guy with those weird info cards at Chunin exams." Naruto said.

I then noticed his headband it wasn't konoha standard issue not it had a musical note on it. Same as those sound guys.

"Hi vaxei firok Zu'u fen shove Kunai kolos krein dreh ni viin!" (You traitorous bastard! I'll shove a Kunai where the sun doesn't shine!) I yelled out in a language I didn't understand mixing in bits of japanese.

I felt all eyes turn towards me.

"My, my, what other secrets are we hiding?" Kabuto said.

"Go to hell!" I yelled at him before charging.

"Fine if you want to die so badly, be my guest."

I saw his hand start to glow blue with chakra. I drew my sword from the sheath with a quick shing ringing out. My smoke slowly move around the blade surrounding it in a hardening case. I didn't notice it at first. As I was slashing Kabuto who kept dodging but was kept off balance. It wasn't until I cut a thrown Kunai in two right down the middle. The sword had changed into a double edged broad sword it looked alot like Rex's. Like an exact replica down to even the gem on the poon-yo.

While I was distracted Kabuto was trying to capitalize by attacking me.

"DUCK!" I heard Rex yell. I quickly crouched. A kunai aimed at my head went flying over me.

I heard a loud scream from behind me but I couldn't worry about that.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Tsunade!" I heard Shizune yell and I turned see her trying to extract a Kunai from ba-chan. I then felt something wrap around my legs. It then pulled knocking me over, before finally lifting me up. I was brought in front of that giant snake that almost ate me last time I was then dropped into it's mouth. It was trying to swallow me. I wedged myself between its lips. I was forcing it from closing as I pried myself.

"I'm not going to get eaten again!" I grunted out as I managed to get free with a giant snake almost crushing me with it's tail.

"I! Hate! Giant! Snakes!" I heard a deepening voice yell.

I looked in the direction it was coming from I saw a section of the snakes giant body being lifted off the ground and being twisted. What was causing it was Rex and boy was he pissed.

"First I get electrocuted fixing my armor, next I had a lot of trouble restarting the power reactor in it, then the monster of a fish I was cooking caught fire ruining it, to top it all off I, have giant snake almost crush me!" He ranted. "Now something is going to die!"

Rex yelled spinning the snake by the tail and throwing it over a quarter mile away.

"Rasengan!" I heard Naruto yell, by the time I turned to look I saw Kabuto flying away with a spiral motion. Naruto quickly collapsed.

"Naruto!" I yelled quickly running towards him.

"Get back here!" I heard Jiraiya yell.

Soon Orochimaru got in front of me and was racing towards Naruto.

I don't what overcame me but I felt massive anger take over and I felt a change in my chakra it felt stronger than mine or Rex's. I picked up my pace as I bolt towards Orochimaru.

I saw the signs the hand signs of the chidori flash through my head and I started to go through them though not very fluidly. Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Serpent, Dog, Tiger, Monkey.

"Chidori!" I yelled as electricity rapidly began chirping in my hand as I made a fist when I got close to the snake and swung at him.

Jiraiya's P.O.V.

So the boy knew the Chidori. Impressive that he managed to keep it hidden during the entire time he learned the rasengan though his isn't like the real thing. I'm going to have to ask Kakashi and Crash if they taught him it.

Seth's P.O.V.

"Mud clone! Shit! Where's the real one?!" I said while I pulled my hand out and franticly looking around for him that strange chakra I felt had vanished.

Then I was knocked out with what felt like a kick to the head.

Rex's P.O.V.

Well I'm happier now I managed to get both of the giant snake's fangs I'll probably turn them into a pair swords for a trophy. Looks like my bad day is turning into a good one.

I should hurry back to the others now I got them secured into a scroll. So I quickly bolted back to where the fight was. When I arrived I saw Seth and Naruto on the ground, a giant slug, a giant toad and another giant snake

"God Dammit! I thought defanging one of you would have gotten my point though." I yelled as I charged the giant snake drawing my laser sword. Yes I had a laser sword, I don't use it much because the battery is a pain in the ass to recharge.

Anyway I jumped onto the snake's body and dug my blade and claws in as I scurry up to its head I was almost thrown off several time but, I managed to cling on and make it to the snake's head I then drove my blade into the snake's open mouth cutting off its two venom dripping fangs. Before a giant sword pierced clean through it's mouth. "My fangs Orochimaru! I would eat you but do to the fact that there is a giant hole in my mouth and my fangs are gone you shall owe me 300 sacrifices." The giant snake said before poofing leaving a giant sword behind in it's place. I started to seal the two fangs i took from this one the giant slug had also poof followed by the toad. Which reminded me I was still carrying that scroll I put that vortex in.

"Jiraiya! I need to give you something." I said grabbing the pervert's attention. I tossed him a scroll.

"Make sure that gets into the summon plain before opening it. I also advise caution before opening it."

"Okay, but why."

"I'm just going to say this, a summon's population is going to be revived."

"Okay, but why can't you do it?"

At this point I let out a sigh.

"I'm not from that plain and I don't feel like explaining other than spirit contract. Now goodbye, I got 4 fangs to convert into swords. And one more thing open that scroll at the center part of the summon plain." I said before poofing myself back into the mindscape with my prizes.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47

Seth's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to see blindingly bright light shine in my eyes making them sting. I shut them instinctively. I then opened them once more my eyes more adjusted. When I could see clearly I was looking at the ground. I was being carried. I looked around and saw Jiraiya's head to my right.

"You can put me down now." I said.

"About time you wake up. My arm was getting tired of carrying you."

"Well screw you too pervert." I said

"Anyway I got a question how long have you know the chidori?"

"The chidori?"

"Yes the chidori."

"Not long actually, why?"

"I'll have to report this to Kakashi and Crash."

"Okay go ahead I don't think the one I did was as good as one taught properly any way. All I remember was seeing the hand signs flash before my eyes with me copying them as they appeared."

"Okay. I'm still going to tell them."

"What ever and can you put me down you're making my leg go numb."

He then put me down so I could walk and get the blood flowing into my leg.

So we continued walking to Konoha. It was very quite and I wanted to break the silence.

"So Tsunade…" I said getting the attention of the female Sannin.

"Yes?" came a simple response.

"I have a question."

"Okay, what exactly is it?"

"I was wondering since you're now hokage I wanted to know what one of the first things you'll do when you get into office."

"Hmm… I haven't really thought of that. I guess I'll trying to increase the quality of the medical system."

"Oh, good luck with that." I finished off the conversation as we arrived at the gates of Konoha.

At the Konoha Hospital a few minutes later…

Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke's bed as he laid there in a coma.

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Sakura! Everything's okay now! Look who I brought!" I heard Naruto say from behind it startled me a bit. I turned around to see four people.

"Naruto, Seth!" I said I was a bit happy to see them next to them was two people both female. One was blond and had a weird gem in the middle of their forehead, the other had black hair and was holding a pig. Then I recognized the blond one from Guy's description.

"Master Guy told me. Please… please help Sasuke!"

"Of course! I was planing on doing so anyway!" She said as she put a hand on Sasuke's head and it started to glow.

"There he'll wake up soon." She said.

Seth's P.O.V.

I decided to leave the room to let Sakura have some time with Sasuke. So I went to go visit Lee see how he's been. When I got to Lee's door I knocked.

"Come in." came from the other side.

"Lee how've you been?" I asked.

Lee looked kind of down.

"Not getting any better." he replied

"Hey cheer up I brought you a gift from one of my missions outside the village." I said as I took off my backpack and started to dig through it until I pulled out a scroll. It was taijutsu scroll.

"Here. I bought this. It's a scroll on the rare dragon's fury Taijutsu style." I said giving him the scroll.

"I thought you might be interested in learning it when you get better."

"Thank you I can't wait to learn this." he said thanking me.

"Your welcome Lee though I do recommend one thing when you start training this this. Wait until your body is fully healed before training sessions in it. The guy who sold it to me warned that the style can do some serious harm to the arms while training in it. He said it ranged from pull, strained to torn muscles all over the body from trying to learn it too quickly or something like that."

"I will try to keep that in mind."

"Well I'm going to leave now. I need to pick up Kody from Crash's house. See you Lee."

"Okay bye." was the the last thing said before I left to go get Kody. Just as I left through the front door of the hospital I heard an explosion coming from the roof. I started bolting to get up there. When I reached the top I slammed the door to the roof open when it did there was this sound that something hit it on the other side. I looked around to see Kakashi scolding Naruto and Sasuke.

"What the hell was that explosion? I just got out the front door on my way to pick up Kody from Crash's place, when I hear an explosion from the roof so I raced up here." I asked.

"I'll say this Seth it was a spar that got out of control." Kakashi said before I was punched in the head.

"That's for hitting me with the door!" I heard Sakura yell while I clutched my head.

"Ow! Right in the spot I was kicked! Shit! You're lucky you didn't give me any brain damage." I said as I did a few handsigns to trigger a medical jutsu before applying it to the back of my head. It quickly dulled the pain.

"You now what I'm just going to leave. I got a fox I need to pick up." I said before leaving the whole scene.

I rushed my way over to Crash's house. When I reached the front door I knocked.

"Coming." I heard Crash's voice call out. Then the front door opened revealing Crash.

"Hey Crash how've you been?"

"I've been fine. I can probably guess what you're here for."

"Most likely."

"Give me a second." Crash said before turning around and yelled.

"Konohamaru Corps report with the payload. Your first D rank mission is complete."

Soon Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, and Troy appeared at the door Troy was holding Kody in his arms.

"Thanks for watching him on short notice. Jiraiya didn't want him to come along. I'm guessing it's because he kicked him in the head." I said as I took Kody from the group.

"I hope he can come back and visit, Twilight liked hanging out with him." Crash said.

"He might well I better get home and start cooking. You know how much me and Naruto can eat." I said joking lightly before I left for home.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 48 Sasuke's Betrayal…

"God Damn it! It's 4 in the morning who the hell is knocking?" I yelled in anger waking up Naruto in the process.

I opened the front door to see Shikamaru out front.

He then started talking quickly about how Sasuke left the village towards Orochimaru.

"Shit Naruto put some clothes on and two of those breakfast bars we made last night!" I ordered I closed the front door and put some clean clothes on myself I really need to change up my wardrobe. Once we were changed we ran outside to meet Shikamaru. We then followed him to Choji's place.

"So why are we at Choji's place?"

"Choji's my best friend and one of the strongest guys I know." Shikamaru said pulling out a bag of potato chips.

"These are BBQ Choji's favorite. Lets eat them. With any luck this is guaranteed to work."

So we did we at the chips or well Naruto and Shikamaru did I hated BBQ. When the last chip dropped into Shikamaru's hand as he was about to take a bite the front door slammed open with a fully dress Choji who snatched the chip out of his hand.

"I will not let you have this last chip whether it be for a snack or a meal I will not allow it!"

I dark figure of a dog rushing towards the chip Choji was holding Choji noticed it and put the whole thing in his mouth and chewed it.

Almost in a cartoonish fashion the dog revealed to Akamaru and dropped to the ground like a piece of paper. Behind his was Kiba.

"Hey Kiba I'm guessing you're here for the mission."

"Yep I was told to meet the group here."

My eyes were wandering.

"I couldn't help but overhear. Sounds like you could use some help I might have a suggestion." I heard Lee from behind.

A few moments later we were all assembled at the gate. Me, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji.

"Shikamaru got any pursuit plans?"

"Yes we'll go single file. Kiba you'll be the most forward guard. You know the terrain best of all of us plus given you acute sense of smell you could track Sasuke by sent. You can even detect and disarm traps, where the enemy has touched them. I'll be second to give direct order to Kiba and hand signals to communicate with the rest of you. Naruto your third, you got the best initiative so you're placed in the middle so you can support either the front or the middle. Your our primary hinge of back if need be…

Choji your fourth. You don't have speed but you have the greatest striking power. Once Kiba, Naruto, and I launch a surprise attack you take the stage and clobber them. Neji your rear guard with your Byakugan you can sure the squad has no blind spots." Shikamaru said

"Ah what about me?" I asked.

"You're in reserves you'll be trailing the main group from a distance incase any of get us hurt or only one remains. You'll be traveling in disguise of a possible traveler with your fox your you will follow once we are out of sight following your fox's nose. Now every every one. Kiba you'll monitor the front area, I'll monitor the greater forward, Naruto you'll monitor the left, Choji the right, and Neji you'll watch the rear with Byakugan."

"Got!"

"Make sure your tools are sharp."

"I'll set out ahead of you so that way you guess can pass me that way it looks less suspicious if I set off any hidden motion detection wires." I said before taking off into the forest.

I moved along at a decent pace on the ground. I stepped over a few trip wire on the ground. The rest of the guys had passed by me. I wanted until they were just out of sight for me before I quickened my pace.

"DANZO!" I heard someone yell. As I saw a black blur race past me.

Elsewhere…

"Sir you're turning pale is anything wrong?" a Root ANBU asked.

"He's coming and he's pissed." That moment Crash comes bursting through the door black electricity us sparking all over his body…

Back with Seth…

Shit how did this go downhill so quickly. It's only Naruto and me left out of all six of us. First Choji chooses to stay and fight the rock chakra leach guy. At least the clone managed to stabilize him long enough to be recovered. Neji to that weird spider guy, ugh, I hate those things. He had his gut pierced I managed to seal the hole on his back. Then Kiba he was hurt hurt bad at least I got to see Kankuro while treating him and Akamaru I don't know why they he was there I was happy to see him.

Shikamaru had came next he apparently had to fight a crazy lady with a flute. I arrived by the time it was cleaned up Shikamaru had a broken finger so I took off to catch up with Naruto I almost forgot, Temari was there. I eventually did in a field. Only problem was he wasn't alone. Their was this weird white haired guy to, he looked like he was holding a blade of bone. Naruto appeared to be struggling against this guy so I had to jump in. I pulled a Kunai out of my pouch and drew my sword. I swung the blade at him to get his attention off of Naruto. There was an attempt to block but it didn't succeed. I cut clean through it. That in turn got his attention and caught him off guard.

"You're the first I've ever met who managed to break that bone." that weird white haired man said to me. I would be lying if I said I was not intimidated by it. After that his shoulder split open as a weird bone came out of it. He took the bone in his hand and pulled it out then the wound sealed shut. I don't want to know what the hell happened. Anyway after I regained some sense it became a sword fight. I came close many times to breaking that bone he was using when the two blades clashed. I can say this for sure I did blunt his blade many times. For me I'm lucky on how well the blade was forged. It went on this way for a good 5-10 minutes before Lee showed up but, it was during this time that the weird barrel they had with them had opened up with Sasuke stepping out. Only thing was that he looked different his skin had a large tint of grey in it, his hair had grown longer and silver, and it appeared he had giants frogs feet coming out of his back; before he took off towards the valley of death. Naruto went to pursue while I was holding off bone man. I was only allowed to chase once Lee showed up; what happened once I left I can't tell you cause I have no clue.

Sasuke on the other hand I can tell you more about. I had arrived on the scene of a fight between Naruto coated in a weird chakra cloak and Sasuke it that strange shape I just told you about, in the valley of death. At most I could do was try and avoid getting caught in the crossfire; hell I even had to activate my signature jutsu just to have enough speed to get Kody and myself out of the way. The battle between them was fierce ending with a chidori and a rasengan clashing.

The two jutsu were interacting and in the end it created a giant purply black sphere that destroyed the statues.

Once it faded I could see Sasuke pulling Naruto a shore. I don't know if he sensed me most likely he did but, he didn't say anything. He took off his forehead protector and left it next to Naruto before running…

In the hokage's office…

"And that's my side on this mission report Lady Tsunade." I said as I gave her my point of view of the mission.

"Though I don't think he's fully left."

"Why do you say that?"

"He took his pendant I made before the chunin exams." I said finishing.

"Well thank you for your corporation with the report. You are free to go." Tsunade said releasing me."

Later at the Apartment…

There was a knock at the front door while I was cooking.

"Coming!" I yelled as I pulled the lasagna out of the oven and placed it on the stove top.

When I opened the door I saw Jiraiya. I was just straight up confused by him being there.

"Hey kid I wanted to invite you to go on a training trip with me and Naruto. Naruto wanted to see if you would come and what am I smelling?" Jiraiya asked.

"That would be the lasagna I made. If you want some you can have some come on it I'll get you plate." I offered him which he quickly accepted.

When I set a plate with a piece on it, in front of it had quickly ate it.

"One of these days you're going to have to teach me some of your recipes. Anyway that's not the reason I came here."

"I know I heard you the first time before you got distracted by my cooking and I would like to go I would like to join you guys with Kody."

"Okay glad to hear it. Meet me at the gate in an hour. And make sure to pack whatever you need we won't be coming back for a long time."

"Okay whatever." I said as I continued eating.

With that said and done he left.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 49 Return to Konoha

Two and a half years later…

The three ninja and fox were on their way home to Konoha.

Seth's P.O.V.

Naruto's appearance had changed well not that much.

He had grown taller in doing so, he had moved away from the bright neon orange he used to wear. He still wore orange but it was a darker shade that would a little more difficult to spot but his out fit also mixed in bits of black and he had gotten some black sandals.

For me I also grew taller. My clothing patterns mostly stayed the same the usual whites and blacks with dragons stitched in them. The only real differences my clothing had besides size was that there were patches of different shades of grey mixed in and that there were some improvements of armor like from the steel chainmail I used to use to a steel and titanium alloy version. It had a slight greenish tint in its color you could see just around the base of my neckline. I still carried Kody around in a back pack. The one I took with me originally had failed horribly so I had to get a different one but, on the bright the new was much bigger and durably it was designed to survive a war. Well other than that I had gotten a basic shield it was round and made of wood. To me it was a blank slate waiting for the right hands to leave their mark, I wonder if TenTen's father still does smithing.

"Hey there it is!" Naruto yelled as Konoha finally came into sight. And boy was he right there it was with its wooden walls still standing tall. When we entered I started to say "Wow not much has changed…" until I saw the hokage monument. "Well except for that. I wonder when that was added." Tsunade's face was now on the monument.

"Hey Naruto I'm gonna break from the group and go looking for Crash." I said.

"If you looking for Crash he's on a mission right now." I heard the voice Gai. I turned my head in his direction to see the whole team Lee he was out of that green jump suit and was wearing Chunin vest though he still looked creepily like Gai, Neji he let his hair grow out and he was wearing loose fitting outfitting I think I saw Hinata's father wearing something similar when I took the chunin exams, TenTen she was wearing what looked to be a shrine maiden's outfit that looked like it was modified for fighting she had a giant scroll on her back, and Gai still standing above them.

"Hey, I didn't realise that all of team Gai was here."

"Well actually we were on our way to a mission."

"Oh, well before you guys leave; TenTen I have a simple question for you."

"Okay.?" She responded sounding a bit confused.

"Does your dad still smith? Cause if so I want find out what he can do with this shield I got couple months ago."

"Yes he still does, you remember where it is?"

"No, and you don't have to show me. I just need the address." I admitted.

So she gave me the address and I was on my way. Once I dropped the shield off I went to go find some food I was hungry.

Kakashi had soon found me at Ichiraku's finishing off a bowl ment for 5 people to share. He soon told me to meet him, Naruto and Sakura at training ground 13. The place where the team all started. Kakashi then poofed he must have sent a clone. Well I finished my Ramen and paid for my meal before rushing over to the training ground.

At the training ground…

I finally showed.

"What took you so long?" I heard Sakura ask me.

"I was finishing my stupidly large bowl of Ramen and I say it was worth it."

"Well just so you know Kakashi has already started testing us were supposed to get the bells for real this time." she explained to me.

"Well I don't think he knows I've showed yet. We should use this to our advantage. I'll hinge into a Kunai to be thrown to get behind. Naruto will have to keep pressure on him so that he is forced to dodge by bending backwards. And yes Naruto you get to have a bit of; thousand years of death, revenge getting him with his back to a tree."

Saying that got Naruto to rub his hands together with an evil look on his face. That got him onboard with the plan and with everyone onboard it was a go.

Well I'll say this it sort of worked we got the bells just not how we intended. We got them when Naruto threatened to spoil Kakashi's book after the initial plan failed.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 50

Tsunade's P.O.V.

In the Hokage's office…

"WHAT! How? I wanted to wait until we were married."

"Calm down Anko."

"Are you even sure it's even his."

"I'm positive. So this means no alcohol, and a better diet."

"Thank you Lady Hokage." Anko said to me before leaving. As she left; Kakashi Naruto, Sakura, and Seth came in.

"You needed us Tsunade."

"Yes, we got a messenger hawk from Suna telling us the Kazekage was kidnapped and you're team is the only one available at the moment. You'll join Crash in Suna, he was there on a diplomatic mission when this occured I've already Amended his mission."

Seth's P.O.V.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." I said before the whole group bolted off towards Suna. The land of wind here we come.

We managed to make it to Suna in a day a lot faster than I truly expected for it being a three day trip.

Anyway we were quickly informed the Kankuro was seriously hurt in fact he had been poisoned. They had Sakura start working on an antidote immediately. She quickly made a few using the poison she extracted from him.

Crash's P.O.V.

I was escorting this elderly lady to hospital where I was told to rendezvous with the pursuit group. Her name was Chiyo. Her hair was a weird lavender and was up in a bun there was what appeared to be sweatband on her forehead. Her clothing was dark except for a part around her neck that was white she had a purse on her side.

When we arrived and got to the room most of team 7 was their.

"The white fang of Konoha!" She yelled attacking Kakashi.

"Shit! Ma'am you have the wrong man the white fang wouldn't be so stupid he break his blade! Unlike his descendant." I said trying to restrain the lady. For her age she still had a lot of fight in her.

I eventually got her to give up.

"So who did Kankuro say attacked him?" I said changing the topic.

"Sasori of the red sand!" Kankuro shot up saying.

An hour later…

Seth's P.O.V.

"Gai, Lee, Neji, TenTen what the heck are you guys doing here?" I asked when I saw team Gai.

"Tsunade had sent us as back up. Now let's take down that barrier." Gai said "Neji."

"Byakugan!" He said as the veins bulged around his eyes.

"I see them one's on a rock 500 meters to the north east, another by a river about 350 meters south-southeast, Then there's a cliff wall about 650 meters to the northwest, the last one is in a wood about 800 meters southwest from here."

"Alright they're all within wireless range. Take these neji guide us." Gai said as he pulled out those weird ear piece and microphones, right out of his bag.

Once everyone had one on we broke into groups Gai's team went after talismans. Well Crash did join in on the talisman hunt.

A few minutes later…

"Lee low float!" I heard Crash say over the com.

"Summoning jutsu!" I heard Crash say.

"Crash you left your mic on." I said.

"Don't care, just open the dumb rock."

"Sakura."

"On it." Sakura said before smashing through the rock.

On the other side there was a caverns with 3 people in it Gaara was one of them he was out cold on the floor I saw a white essence coming off his body and going into a weird stone statue. The other two were wearing those robes that Itachi and his companion was wearing one had blond hair the other had dark hair.

"Shit that should have kept them longer!" the blond one said.

I was bolting for Gaara. The dark haired one tried getting in my way but I smoke dashed around him surprising both of them. I managed to get in front of that statute. But once I did I felt something was draining. I turned to look at my shoulder I saw black essence coming off of me it was going into the statue.

"Hmm, interesting that boy is a jinchuuriki and the statue swapped the person it was extracting."

"GO! TO! HELL!" the statue said it sounded a lot like Rex. Before that black ora that statue was taking from me went in reverse.

When that black ora returned to my body. It went back to sucking the white ora from Gaara. I started to break out into scales Rex's scales. And I haven't even used Draconic evolution. I felt Rex taking control.

"Kaosu sutairu no doreyomu no kikan!" I said flashing through several unknown handsigns before my sword was drawn and a slash was made in the air. A strange rift was made all of a sudden 3 being similar to Rex came through. One was female the other two were guys.

The female one's scales were pink and I mean flaming pink. She was wearing what appeared to be high tech armor that surrounded her body entirely, it was a white. On her back was what appeared to be a bo-staff but a lot more futuristic, the first male one was black and grey almost the colors of ash his armor was very similar in color. On his back was what appeared to be a blood red cross bow, the last one he was a tanish color, one if you were native to the desert his armor was silvery chrome in color. He was holding what appeared to a mattock in his hands.

"Gatekeeper why have you summon us?" the pink one asked

"To provide back up to these two. Make sure you keep your entire body covered this one like poisons. I have another target to pursue."

"Yes sir!" all three said at the same time.

Rex got out of the cave and started to chase after Kakashi and Naruto during the chase he gave me control back and his scales started to retreat.

"Rex what was that?" I thought

"Part of an agreement I have made. I'll probably explain it when once this all over but, for right now let's just focus on the mission."

"Okay."

And with that I was off to catch up to Naruto.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 51 the race for Gaara…

I was approaching I managed to see them. I was gaining quickly thankfully I had shadow clones throwing me to gain ground on them. I soon caught up to them.

"Throw me!" I yelled scaring the crap out of the two when I saw Kakashi's face I saw something unable to be faked. A Mangekyo Sharingan. My main question is how does he have one? But that will have to wait.

I soon was thrown at this weird guy. I was using my smoke from both my hands and feet to propel myself. My blue smoke went black and orange. When a got close enough I swung my arms a strange chain of smoke came out and wrapped around one of the birds legs sending the thing off balance.

"Get off my bird! You're going to make us crash! Neither one of us are going to survive the fall."

"That's the point."

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He yelled as his bird plummet and hit the ground before exploding in a large explosion.

I managed to get Gaara out with me by using my smoke dash.

"Ugh, how am I still alive?" I heard a groan come from the crater.

I walk over to the source to see a badly injured Akatsuki member.

"My question exactly." I said.

"Shit! You'll never take me alive!"

He said before his whole body exploded in my face.

I am lucky I have smoke abilities.

I was starting to get a killer headache afterwards.

"Seth!" I heard Naruto call from behind me.

All of a sudden I was seeing images flash before my eyes of a little girl with dark hair with a weird blue dog. Voices started talking and there was more and more of them playing at the same time. I thought it was a genjutsu but, it wouldn't release. It got louder and louder, the images got faster and faster until, things went dark. (Author's note: Yes I had to do a cross over reference just so people can remember where this series started.)

Crash's P.O.V.

I had managed to rondavue with Kakashi and Naruto. I spotted Seth standing in a crater. He was clutching his head and was bent over slightly.

"Kakashi fill me in." I said while standing next to him.

"Gaara has been secured, Seth took an explosion to his face and has been like that sense." he explained to me.

"Ahhh!" Seth suddenly yelled as if he was in great pain before he fell on the ground and started having a seizure. "Crap!" I yelled as I bolted towards him. When I got to him I rolled him onto his side and supported his head so it won't hit the ground. He quickly stopped thank god.

"Crash what's wrong with Seth?"

"Something doctor Hyuuga told me about."

"And what did he tell you about?" Kakashi then asked me.

"He explained the seal on his body. It's a memory seal array that's on a release timer. He said that it was originally holding back 12 years of history behind it." I explain before lifting his shirt up to see his stomach and there it was the seal I watched as one of the rings completely disappeared, leaving only one ring left.

"I believe the reason he was holding his head and scream was something must have prematurely set off this one and it was containing a lot. The seizure was from his brain being over loaded by it as it sorts them. Judging by what's left it will release on his 17th birthday at midnight. He might be in a comma for a week at most."

"Crash tell me and be honest. How do you know all that?"

"I found out about the sealing formula when Poppet and Mira head Jiraiya's research notebook hostage. Apparently he using the same one for his seal research. I'll take him to the hospital in Konoha.I going to guess he's going to have some personality differences when he wakes up." I said lifting the boy onto my back but before I could take off running for Konoha. Smoke seemed to come off him before it condensed into a Rex next to him.

"What are you doing here; I thought you had to be summoned?" I asked.

"Under normal circumstances yes but this not normal, I need to return a small piece of Shikaku to Gaara and I can only do that if he stays close while I put back what was never mine." He said before walking over to Gaara. When he put his hands on the boys head, they started glowing a strange desert yellow. Just as quickly as it started it stopped.

"There that deed is done now, to return to my peace and quiet to eat that sandwich I've been craving." He said before he body broke apart into the smoke he came from and returned back to Seth.

I have no clue what just happened nor, do I even want to know. I just continued as if nothing ever happened.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 52 Sai

"What why the hell are you pairing me with this ass? Especially when Seth has just woken up from being unconscious for a whole week."

"I got it!" Seth suddenly yelled before he came flying through the open window with the fire daimyo's wife's cat in a cage. On his back was a white shield in the center of it was that Konoha spiral around the rim was bronze dragons that looked like they were dancing

"Mission complete before it even got requested." "I caught the cat after picked this up from the smith's and who's the wanna be emo who needs a bigger shirt?" Seth asked pointing at the very pale skinned, black haired shinobi with the bag on his side shirt exposing his stomach and sword on his back.

"This is Sai, he will be taking the empty space in team 7 and this is captain Yamato." Tsunade pointed at the guy with the weird metal face plate and brown hair, who was wearing standard jonin equipment."He will be leading team 7 in place of Kakashi on this mission do to the fact he hasn't recovered from the last mission. You'll be going to meet up with the Akatsuki spy and potentially capture them." Tsunade explained.

"Okay everyone I want to see you at the gate A.S.A.P. make sure to bring all the equipment you'll need." "Wait what about Crash is he coming?" "He's going to rendezvous at the meeting point as back up." Yamato said before jumping out the window Seth came in.

Less than an hour later…

Seth's P.O.V.

I arrived with Naruto at the village gate I was running checklist: sword, shield, Kunai, shuriken, and Kody on my back I was good to go.

Sai had shown up Naruto and him started fighting I had to smoke dash out of the way so I wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

"Will you two knock it off!?" I heard Yamato yell as he pulled the two apart.

Suddenly a wooden cage sprouted out of the ground.

"Because if you don't I won't hesitate to throw you two in a cage to settle your differences!"

And with that argument settled we were on our way to bridge. When we got to the top of a hill I decided to take off my shield and put it on ground; I got ontop of it and with a single push in the right direction I was shield surfing and boy was it fun.

I was picking up speed quickly and having fun at the same time until, I eventually slowed to a crawl; stopping in a clearing.

Soon I heard footsteps come up from behind me.

"I never realized how effective gravity is at speeding things up." I heard Yamato say behind me.

"We should stop here it will still be a few days before we reach the bridge. While we are stopped I want to test your abilities. Sai and Naruto you two will be working together; Sakura you're with me."

"But, what about me?" I asked.

"Seth you'll be a third party that isn't allied but, has a common enemy. You'll be coming at me."

Soon the fight was under way. I had activated my bloodline in one eye letting me see heat signatures as well as getting some distance so I wouldn't be found before I struck. As long as no fire jutsu are used I should be fine. I watched from a distance as Naruto and supposedly Sai fight Yamato and Sakura. Suddenly a smoke screen went up stopping me from seeing in with my normal eye. Luckily my thermal eye wasn't blocks. I saw Yamato's heat signature move out of the screen and into the trees above. I also saw Sai get out of the same screen and move behind a tree. When the smoke cleared there was what appeared to be a clone of Yamato and Sai. The clone was fighting alongside Naruto until I saw the rasengan forming in the clone's hand with Naruto aiding in its formation making it.

This was when I decided to make my move I had made 4 thunder clones I told them to spread out and surround the battlefield and listen to Rex. When we were all in position we all took aim at Yamato who was in the trees. Instead of firing smoke blasts at him we fired electricity at him though we had to alternate to keep from being pinpointed though what surprised me it the sounds the electricity was making. Not the fact that each clone and myself was firing a different color of electricity is was the sound it was making. It sound something like that sandstorm song I heard Rex humming. (Author's note if you want to hear what it actually sounded like here's a link:)

The shots seemed to have taken Yamato and Sakura off guard, forcing them off balance as they have to dodge the multi-colored shots. I guess they were having a lot of trouble locating me do to the fact me and my clones were constantly changing the color of each shot. There was a short pause in the firing giving me the chance to put Kody down.

"Kody I need you to activate your armor and cover me I'm going in with head hunter."

"Got it." Kody replied as he extended the armor on his back until it covered his whole body. I went to the ground and did the headhunter jutsu. Moving cautiously not cause any ground vibrations giving away my position. The trap has been set now to wait.

I had a small hole possibly the size of an ant hole to see through it wasn't a good view but it would have to do.

I waited, and waited, and waited until I got a glimpse of pink this was when I struck I shoved my hand through the ground and grabbed and ankle. I let my smoke tie up what I had grabbed. I heard the screaming of Sakura before I heard the thud of something hitting the ground. I had to move Yamato had to hear the scream. I managed to get away from who I believed to be Sakura. When I had reached a safe distance I waited, and waited, and waited some more. I had the same setup I used on Sakura. I kept waiting until I saw the mark of a jonin vest.

This was when I struck. I grabbed a leg and let my smoke do the same thing as before. There wasn't a scream or a thud instead there was a poof, so I knew I had to move my position has been blown. Soon the memories of my clones hit me and one of Kody being captured.

I started tunneling as fast as I could making a rats nest of tunnels behind in a panic.

"Wood style underground uproot!" I heard what sounded like Yamato yell.

In a second I was being forced out of the ground by rapidly growing roots this wasn't good. I soon ensnared by them and lift in a crucifixion position. I was struggling to get out of it, Yamato then appeared before me.

"I'm surprised. You really had me running for my money with what you did. Well now that I got you caugh…" he was saying before I smoke dashed out of the root nest and place my hand on his face where I allowed my smoke to entangle his whole body like his roots did to me.

"So Yamato does this mean I win?" I asked panting, I used up a lot of chakra during those electricity blasts I'm surprised I'm still standing.

"I did not see that coming and yes you win. Now can you release this."

"It should do that automatically give it a minute." just as I said that the smoke disappeared releasing him.

"Here, eat this." he said pulling out a food pill.

'Yeah, no. Those things could even further damage my chakra coils than they already are." I told him while pulling out a smoke bomb. I then threw it on the ground where it exploded into a very thick black cloud of smoke. Yamato started coughing, while I started absorbing the smoke through my hand. I could feel it restoring my chakra to about half.

"That was no standard issue smoke bomb."

"You're right about that. The gunpowder and the chemicals that make the smoke are special. Especially the volcanic ash I have mixed in."

"You really shouldn't be telling how you make those things out in the open you could have spies. Come on let's get back to the others." Yamato suggested and I agreed so when we got back to the group naruto and Sai were fighting.

"Sigh." When will those two get along?


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 53 4 tailed form emerges…

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto demanded yelling at Orochimaru. The mission to capture the akatsuki spy who turned out to be Kabuto, had failed horribly now we're in a stupid stand off though with me being on the side suppressing my chakra to stay undetected.

"Ku,ku,ku… The Uchiha. You'll never find him in time." Orochimaru taunted.

"I won't let you take Sasuke!" Naruto yelled from my angle I saw his eyes turn red like the nine tailed fox's. I hope thing don't out of control. I all of a sudden gripped my head from a serious headache, images flashed before my eyes they were memories but, whose? Rex's, no, mine? I then saw my dad flash before my eye. He was standing next to my mom and two others the girl from dream was one of them and then there was this other one who looked like an older version of that said girl.

"Seth these are your cousins this Nani..." He said pointing to the taller girl. "and this is Lilo." he said pointing the shorter girl.

The memory stops entirely. The instant it does there is a massive explosion and the bridge is gone. I look to see if Naruto was okay. He wasn't he covered in a thick red chakra cloak that looked like red fur. He had 4 tails coming out his backside. He then jump into the forest.

"Shit." I said before chasing after screwing over suppressing my chakra I was going to need it one way or another.

I might have to fight Naruto if he doesn't calm down after his chase.

I followed the trail of destruction to a crater filled with snakes Naruto having what seemed to be three rocks to stand on and Orochimaru only have one I watched Naruto make what appeared to be a black rasengan in front of his face which he swallowed. When I saw this I was questioning what the hell was he thinking? Then his body expanded like he was going to explode then all of a sudden a power wave bursted out through his mouth hitting Orochimaru making the snake bastard retreat. Naruto though didn't see the snake bastard running or should I say slithering away.

Hokage's office…

"Zabuza, Haku I'm sending you out to help team 7 and captain Yamato with a mission apparently their teammate Sai was taken and is believed to be held hostage." Tsunade explain as she read the piece of paper that was once attached to pigeon's leg.

"Yes Lady hokage." Zabuza said he really didn't look that different from the first time he joined Konoha. Haku was stand next to him while still shorter than Zabuza, she has grown taller and more developed. Her outfit seemed very similar to the nin hunter outfit she used to wear only thing different was that there was no mask anymore Haku wasn't afraid to show her true colors. With everything said they left to meet up with the others.

Back to the forest

Seth's P.O.V.

"Damn it Naruto!" I yelled while punching him in the face. "Snap out of it!" I finished as I barely dodged another one of his attacks only to get caught in the follow up and thrown against a tree. After that I wasn't able to come anywhere near close. Getting fed up I yelled out "Screw it! Draconic evolution!" I yelled as I did the hand signs though I didn't transform all the way probably didn't put enough chakra I only went part of the way giving me the wings and claws but, it was enough the wings really did help making dodging so much easier. Getting close was still a major problem.

Naruto then made a black sphere in front of his mouth.

Seeing this I rushed through the hand signs for a chidori. Chakra started sparking in my hand as I forced as much as I could spare into the jutsu. I bolted dodging the best I could and eventually made it Naruto were I yelled "CHIDORI!" on impact with the black sphere. As I slammed by hand into that black sphere blowing it up and sending black chakra flying everywhere the result of the explosion knocked Naruto unconscious releasing the 4 tails form. The end result seriously drained my chakra making my partial transformation disappear. I'm just glad I packed food pills and I just realized; Yamato has bag. "Damn it!" I yelled throwing a rock


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 54 Sai's betrayal.

Seth's P.O.V.

I just sat there next to Naruto waiting for the other to show. I waited and waited eventually they showed up Yamato and Sakura, Sai wasn't with them.

"I managed to knock sense back into Naruto. Man I'm exhausted after that."

Yamato stood there looking at Naruto and then at me the back to Naruto.

"I did not expect this, I thought I would have to use the necklace hidden power to seal the ninetails chakra. Tell me how did you do it."

"A lot of shadow clones, smoke restraints and many punches to the head; can I have my bag?" I asked.

"Yes you can." he responded giving me my bag.

Once I received it I started digging through my spar tool until I felt a bottle and pulled it. It was an all white bottle with no label on it I popped it open and took one of small brown pellets out before closing it and tossing back in my bag. I then ate the pellet.

"Ah, Seth what did you just take?" Sakura asked me.

"Food pill mixed with a light pain killer. By the way where's Sai?"

Elsewhere in the forest…

"We should stop and make a decoy I got a feeling someone's going to try and follow us." Kabuto said as he stopped and looked into the trees before pulling out sealing scroll full of dead bodies

A few minutes later…

"And done. This should throw off any body's trail." Kabuto declared revealing a dead body that looked just like Sai, before hanging it by a rope on a tree branch.

"Come on where is it? I know I had it in here." Sai mumbled to himself looking for his missing book.

"Come, we'll be at the base shortly." Kabuto said.

Back with the others…

"Hey Sakura isn't that Sai's book?" I asked pointing to the book in her hands.

"Yeah actually he dropped it."

"Will somebody cut me the hell down!? The blood's rushing to my head!" Well all of a sudden heard Crash yell at the top of his lungs. This was around time Naruto came to. We almost left him behind when we went running towards the source of Crash's voice. When we arrived at it was saw Zabuza and Haku starting to cut Crash down. Crash on the other hand his face was all red from being upside down. As well as his arms and his legs were pulled apart in such an awkward way. Zabuza took out his giant sword and with one swing he cut all four ropes keeping Crash suspended in the air. This resulted on Crash landing on his head from the sudden release.

"Ow! Next time I'm sticking to main path and never passing through poachers territory." He said dazed as he started to get up.

"Crash, how did you even get in that situation in the first place?" I asked.

"I'll just say this I let my guard down and I wasn't paying attention." Hearing that Zabuza let out a laugh not the one he uses to terrify people but, a genuine laugh of joy.

"Anyway while Zabuza is laughing his heart out mind filling me in on what happened while I was hanging." Crash said making Zabuza laugh even harder. Yamato started to fill him in while I was talking to Naruto and Sakura who was still holding Sai's book. Until I suggest that we take a look at what it's inside.

5 minutes later...

"And that's everything Crash. Now we need to go after Sai." Yamato said.

"Okay." Was the response.

30 minutes later outside Orochimaru's hideout…

"Okay we're here. Now will have to plan a strategic entrance, Crash you, Zabuza, Haku, you'll be taking Seth with you, you'll need his eyes to find a different way into the base do to the fact me, Naruto, and Sakura are going to go in the front door and it is bound to trigger some alarms. Which means if their is a back door security will be lessened." Yamato explained.

"Understood if we find Sai we will attempt to capture." Crash responded in a way that sounded like an ANBU speaking.

This was where the team split.

20 minutes later…

"Damn it Sasuke! I swear one of these days I'm going to destroy one of your eyes, before dragging you back with Naruto." I yelled as he tried to strike me with a modified Chidori only for Crash to counter it with the same jutsu only slightly more powerful causing it to be pushed back. Forcing Sasuke to dodge. Naruto was collapsed on the floor barely conscious. Sai was trapped under some rubble he had pushed Naruto out of way from.

Sasuke was starting to get fed up and jump back raising his hand to the sky.

"Now, now, Sasuke I don't think that will be necessary. They might take another member of the akatsuki for us making it easier for you to kill Itachi." Orochimaru spoke up stopping Sasuke from doing whatever he was about to do.

"Hmf, let's leave." Sasuke said before taking off with Orochimaru and his minions.

Naruto started to cry after Sasuke left.

"Hey Naruto don't cry we'll get him back eventually, and don't forget he still has that pendant I gave him during the chunin exam. And besides we got Sai back on our side and he wants to see the true reunion." I said trying to cheer him up. This caused a small chuckle to come from him.

"You're right we will get him eventually even if we." he said getting up.

"I'm glad to see your guy's resolution being restored but, could you get these rock off of me?" I heard Sai say. It was responded with a chuckle from crash before removing the rocks and us going home to recover and get stronger for the future.

 **I know I skipped over a good chunk of the time in between entering the base and then end but, I was forced to I didn't have the book and going off of memory isn't the easiest thing. I like to thank everyone who's stayed with me this far whoever you may be thank you for reading this fanfic.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Author note: I just wanted to let you know this chapter will be a bit experimental by adding music now that's out of the way let's begin.**

Chapter 55

In Konoha Crash's house…

"Troy I need to talk to you." Crash said as he knocked on the door to Troy's room.

"Come in; the door's open." Came a response. Crash opened the door and walked in.

Troy was on his bed reading a scroll.

"Yeah uncle."

"Troy I wanted to talk to you about your father." Crash said.

Hearing this Troy put down the scroll he was reading

"What brought this on?" Troy seemed confused as he was told his father left after he was born to keep the family safe.

"Troy listen I want you to stay calm after I tell you this." Troy just looked confused but nodded letting Crash continue.

"Troy you're not just a Dosu you're also a member of an extinct clan called Kinzoku.

Your father died because he had a bounty on his head. You have Suchīrubōn bloodline as well as the Dosu bloodline. I'm sorry I never told you sooner I did it to protect you from being taken away into the clan restoration act as well as protect you from your father's enemies." Crash said finishing Troy had tears coming to his eyes but, not much.

"Here, this scroll should explain the bloodline to you." Crash said placing a scroll on the bed before leaving.

Later at the Ichiraku's…

"Thanks for the advice Zabuza." Crash said while slowly picking away at his Ramen.

"It's no problem." Came the response.

"I just wonder how he's taking it this is one of the few things I can't be by his side for."

With Troy…

"Well that explains a lot." Troy said in a much better mood than before Crash left the house.

Back with Crash…

Crash was slowing drinking the sake he had ordered with his ramen swirling it occasionally.

"Wow what gots you down as of late." The oh so familiar voice of Jey said.

"Jey's right and I thought I was the moody one of the group." Came a happy voice of the fire elemental.

Hearing these two made Crash perk right up.

"Jey, Nova how've you guys been?"

"Well Nova and Poppet are dating and me and Mira have a kid on the way. Me and him decided to have a guys night out." Jey said.

"Do you guys mind if I come with you like old times? I need to clear my head in some fun." Crash asked.

"Hmm…" Jey made out loud before whispering to Nova.

"... Why not, he's the best at it." Nova whispered back.

"Yes you can we're going to the bowling alley though you might want to put on your old bowling shirt when we get there."

"Oh I can always henge.

At the bowling alley…

Que back in black by AC/DC…

As Jey, Nova and Crash come through the front door. Jey was wearing a brown shirt that had two vertical white stripes near his sides on his back was the symbol for earth.

Nova was wearing a similar shirt though it was red and the stripes were yellow and instead of the symbol for earth it was the symbol for fire. Crash's shirt was black with electric blue stripes on his back was the symbol for lightning. As they stepped through as they went to get their shoes and balls. Everyone in there was staring at Crash for reasons unknown.

End music.

"Well Jey, Nova I'm surprised to see you got one of Konoha's best bowler on your side." a strange voice.

Elsewhere at the hospital…

Seth's P.O.V.

"Sakura what happened why are there bruises on the Naruto's and Sai's face? Did they get in a fight? Knowing Naruto's temper I can guess what happened but…" kakashi asked but, I cut him off.

"Kakashi sensei Naruto and Sai pissed off Sakura earlier that's why there is the bruises I also pissed her off but, she has yet to land a hit I'm probably going to start treating the bruises." I said starting up one of the few medical ninjutsu I know to treat the area on both of their faces though, I had them swap places first to make treating easier.

"Master Kakashi on our last mission we ran into Sasuke." Naruto straight up said while I was finishing up treating the bruise on his face.

"He's right Sasuke was much stronger and used jutsu's we weren't ready for only one able to trying combat him in jutsus was Crash who seemed to use the same jutsus but push back Sasuke's. I'm going to assume the power he had was gained through possible cheating. I remember Crash going on a rant about it on the way back. Only thing is I don't remember exactly what he said." I explained.

"Okay well it's just as I suspected. You and Naruto are going to have to make a jutsu a new jutsu one only you two can pull off."

"Is it going to be involving shadow clones?" I bluntly asked surprising Kakashi.

"Yes though I'm surprised you noticed the effects." Kakashi said.

"Though only thing is I have jutsu's only I can do and my bloodline likes to interact with my other jutsus giving them some sort of crazy twist. Like when I do a rasengan."

Kakashi gave a brief surprised look that would have been missed if you weren't paying attention.

"You're still coming with me and Naruto to train once I'm out of here."

"What ever." I said before leaving only running into Asuma and his team on the way out but, staying mostly quiet and ignored.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 56

At training ground 7 the next day...

"Okay today I'm going to teach you about chakra nature." Kakashi said.

"Wait isn't Seth supposed to be here?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry I'm late I was helping Crash and Iruka catch Konohamaru for what he did." Seth said seeming really tired like he's been running.

"Okay you I believe that instead of one of Kakashi's lame excuses."

'Well I'm not buying i…"Kakashi was about to say until.

"Konohamaru get back here! You will clean that graffiti you put on the school when we catch you." Iruka yell.

I sighed and pick up a rock and threw it ahead of konohamaru.

"Naruto punch me and trust me on this." I said.

He gave me a questioning look before swinging at me only for me to burst into smoke and his hand to hit said rock. I on the other hand appeared in the air and dove down with arms open tackling Konohamaru to the ground.

Iruka came and stopped in front of me only for Crash to come barreling into him resulting in them fall on me and Konohamaru.

After getting untangled from that mess and those two dragging Konohamaru back to clean up the mess he made.

"Okay now that's over we need to find out your chakra nature." Kakashi said.

"But, Kakashi how are we supposed to do that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Kakashi said as he reached into his pouch pulling out a stack of paper. "We'll be using these." he finished before taking one off the top of the stack.

"How?" Naruto asked. Then all of a sudden the piece of paper Kakashi was holding wrinkled making naruto confused.

"If you have a lightning nature, the paper will wrinkle. With wind nature, the paper tears. Fire nature, the paper burns. Water nature the paper becomes wet. And earth nature, the paper crumbles. These pieces of paper are made of special wood that reacts to chakra so by channeling your chakra through it you'll find out your nature." he finished explaining to the two of us. He then handed us each a single slip of paper. Naruto was the first to start channeling his chakra through until it tore in two.

"So you're a wind nature we'll start training you on it after we find out what Seth's is."

Then I started to channel my chakra at first the paper crinkled but then lightning shot off of it into the stack of papers Kakashi was still holding and pulled out four more and started to make them orbit. One of them caught fire, another got wet, the third turned to what seemed like dirt, the last one tore itself in two. I was kinda scared at what was happening resulting in my chakra flow cutting off making the papers drop. I was getting wide eyes from everyone there.

"W-was that supposed to happen?" I asked in shock.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 57

In the hokage's office...

"And that's what happened Tsunade." Kakashi just finished explaining what just happened.

"Are you sure that it wasn't a genjutsu?"

"I'm positive I even used the sharingan to verify even asking Yamato if he saw what I saw."

"Is this true Yamato?" Tsunade asked. In response Yamato nodded his head.

"I see I will have to do some research. You are dismissed." Tsunade said waving them away before pulling out a blank scroll and writing a D rank mission to some research.

"Shizune!"

"Yes lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"I want you to give this mission to team Ebisu and tell him it's a request from the hokage."

"Yes Tsunade." Shizune said after receiving the scroll and leaving the office to do the delivery.

Back at the training ground…

Naruto and Seth was collapsed on the ground covered in bruises and scratches.

"Good spar." Seth said picking himself up from the ground and walking over to Naruto to help him up.

"Yeah. When do you think those two are going to be back?"

"About..."

"Yo." Kakashi said

"Now."

"Sorry about leaving you two we had to do something for Tsunade." Kakashi said which really wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth either but, it was enough so they let him slide this time.

1 day and 3 hours later...

The training ground was littered with Naruto's all over the place each and every was trying to cut a leaf with their chakra. Seth on the other hand had only a small group of clones trying to do so and they were getting farther than all the Naruto's effort. While another and much larger group was working on the fire release the original was included in this group.

Meanwhile at the Nara residence…

Asuma and Shikamaru are playing shogi. Asuma then moved a piece.

"It's unusual for you to use the climbing silver move right away. Let's take our time and not rush." Shikamaru said.

"It's acting as the infiltration of an enemy camp. You need to be able to make such plays at times."

"I thought you hated moves like this? Just like me…"

"Against a superior opponent one must make some sacrifices in order to protect one's king." Asuma responded leaving Shikamaru to think to himself.

"What's going on?""

"Nothing really. It's just that I'm finally starting to realize the value of the king."

Skip 5 mins of explanation…

"Checkmate." Shikamaru declared as he won the match.

"Argh! Lost again!"

"Looks like you're treating us to the dinner and the party after our next assignment master."

"Oh all right…" Asuma said

"Master Asuma!" came the sudden voice of Naruto. Both of them looked to see where it came from.

"Oh it's you, Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"What's up?" Asuma asked.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something." Naruto said

"Tricks for mastering wind change chakra in nature, eh…"

"Yeah I would have asked Seth but he said he really had no idea how he was doing it."

Back at the training ground…

All the naruto clones eyes went wide as they finally figure out all thanks to Asuma's explanation.

 **I'm going to end it here cause I really have no idea how to continue on with this.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Yo author what took you so long to make this!**

 **I was stuck with writer's block and could figure out how to proceed.**

 **I still can't.**

Chapter 58 Birth of a new jutsu

At the closest black market collection office to Konoha…

A man was sitting on the steps of this collection place that seemed to be more of a rest stop than anything. He appeared to be bored as well as a bit annoyed, smelling his cloak while he waited for his partner to return This man was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. On his neck was both a black forehead protector that had three diagonal lines on it with a forth going clean through the other three and a necklace that looked like it was made from pearls suspended from this necklace was a circle with an upside down triangle in the middle. His grey hair was slicked back along his head. On his back was what appeared to be a red three-bladed scythe that had a rope attached to it.

"Great the stench of that place has already soaked into my clothes. I can't believe he had me go in there." this man was complaining. He then heard a footstep behind him.

"Took you long enough Kakuzu…" He then turned his head to see not his partner but instead saw a Konoha Shinobi throwing a Kunai at him. He quickly raised his scythe to block. Causing a high sounding ching as the two metals collided.

"Looks like I'm going back to that stupid office."

Back at the training ground...

"Come on I almost got it..." Seth said as his Rasengan had started turning red and becoming much hotter as the fire chakra got mixed alongside smoke. The surface of the Rasengan started to appear to turn molten with small arches shooting out of it and leaping across the surface at random. Until… **BOOM!**

The jutsu exploded into a massive fiery sphere swallowing the caster and the landscape. Quickly everyone who knew water jutsus were quickly trying to put out the blaze. They eventually managed to put out the blaze. As the jutsu dissipated what was left was a large crater with what appeared to be volcanic glass lining the walls. At the very bottom laid Seth his clothes were burned and his body was littered with burns ranging from minor at best and mediocre at worst but nothing that will leave permanent scars on the shinobi.

A blue-haired Kunoichi had rushed down to examine the boy for any hidden injuries.

"Don't worry he's okay. He'll just be out for a while." She said before carrying him out and setting him under a tree.

"So Poppet how is he?" Crash asked.

"Lucky to be alive, that jutsu going critical like that would have killed even the most elite shinobi of Anbu possible even several kage level ninja. It was like he didn't take the full blast and something protected him otherwise it would have been a lot worse."

"Yeah, that much I figured. I really don't my student taking himself out of commission that would be a disaster. Though I'm surprised his clones didn't disperse."

"Yeah, I'm quite intrigued by this when he's the original." She said pointing at the unconscious one. "Anyway, I'm going to back to teaching water nature."

"Okay, you do that I'm going back to teaching lightning."

Back at the collection office…

"Everyone retreat. Shikamaru grab Asuma let's get out of here." One of Konoha's shinobi ordered.

"Right." the Nara responded quickly doing so. And they retreated Asuma dying from severe blood loss, whatever Hidan did it was effective.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 59

The Next day at the training field…

Crash's P.O.V.

Seth and Naruto were at it again apparently Asuma has been killed by the Akatsuki.

"Come on. Come on. I did it. I finally did it!" Seth yelled jumping up and down with what appeared to be a completed Rasengan.

"So what are you going to call it?" I asked.

"I don't know. The Rasengan was the base for it but it looks like a dying star. I can work out the name after we see what it does." He said before slamming it into a nearby tree causing a massive fireball to explode outwards. Only thing was I was standing too close to the point of impact and I was sent flying into the air only to come plummeting back down to earth but not from where I was launched I landed in an unmarked cave. I had to peel myself off the floor. When I got up I saw scrolls. I decided to examine them they seemed pretty old and a lot of them weren't legible. Until I spotted two scrolls one appeared to be a summoning scroll with a creature I couldn't recognize. The other one was a taijutsu style called the Kirin Fist. I placed the two scrolls in my pocket then I pulled out a small communication device and put it on my ear.

Pressing the button and spoke into the mic.

"This is Blank here."

"Speak Blank."

"I found an uncharted cave full of scroll some that seem ancient others seems like summon scrolls. I need a team highly trusted ANBU to come collect them and bring them to the Hokage. Also, don't let Danzo offer any men I believe some of this stuff could put the village at risk and for one I don't trust him or his goons I barely trust my own student Sai. because of that root mark on his tongue."

"Okay then do you have anyone in mind?"

"Yes send Gust, Stone, and Fire Cat. And tell them to keep and eye out for the white wolf with red marking. I have to get back to teaching my student."

"Copy that."

I then bit my thumb enough to make it bleed and did the hand signs for summoning.

"Summoning Jutsu." I said as I slammed my hand on the ground. A white wolf appeared with red marks.

"Hey, Ammy. How've you been."

"Been good how's my granddaughter?"

"Twilights been great though she does wish she could visit you and her father."

"Well that's good anyway why did you summon me?"

"I got a group of ANBU coming here to take this stuff back into the village and I have to get back to training my student. You remember Jey, Mira, and Nova?"

"Yeah, I do. Did Nova and Mira ever hook up?"

"No, actually it was Jey and Mira who got married. Though I've been trying to get Nova with Poppet. And I need you to wait here until they arrive I told them to look for you. Can you only come out when you smell them?"

"Yes is there anything else?"

"Yeah. You see I found this new summoning contract do you think you could identify a summoning contract?"

"I can try. Let me see it." Amaterasu said to me. I pull out the scroll so she could see it.

"This is the Kirin's summon scroll it one of the few summons that both us the sun wolves and the hellhounds don't mind sharing a summoner with besides each other. But be warned the Kirins are one of the most dangerous summons to have a contract with as you will have to go through a series of trials. If you're thinking of signing the contract be ready for hell on earth they won't make it easy."

"Okay, thank you." I said before I left the cave back to the training area.


End file.
